


The Lion's Roar

by MurderOfCrowss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding Kink, Control, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dog Fighting mentioned, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Minor Violence, Not a whole lot of plot., Possessive Ben Solo, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey has a twin sister, Soulmates, Submissive Rey/not by choice, Werewolves, alpha voice, dark HEA, kind of beta read. Sorry. Don't hang your hat on it, no dogs die, non con drugging, pack mentality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderOfCrowss/pseuds/MurderOfCrowss
Summary: Rey's day goes from bad to worse when she meets up with a werewolf to pay off her sister's gambling debt. When a simple encounter goes terribly wrong, she finds herself bound to a man she barely knows. Kylo as his pack calls him, doesn't care if she consents or not to their union. Rey will have to find a way to escape or spend the rest of her life trapped by his side.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 381
Kudos: 577





	1. Chapter 1

“Kira, I can’t loan you more money,” I said into the phone I was cradling between my shoulder and ear as I drove.

“Rey, please. You just have to do this one time….”

“You promised to check into a gambling anonymous.” 

I watched the light change to red. It’s Vegas and traffic even during off hours sucks. 

“I will. Today. But I have to get this guy the money.”

“Wait, some guy?” Normally my twin sister was completely broke from playing slots. But this sounded like more than that.

“No, just. I-I had this friend that paid me some money, up front.”

“For what?”

“Because he wanted to be nice.”

“No one hands out money to be nice. Are you into drugs?” 

The light turned green and I hit the gas, already feeling a headache coming on. 

“Shit no, it’s just...I thought I could play flirty without, you know....”

“Telling him you’re into women.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

I rubbed my temple. This was worse than I thought. 

“So he offered you money for sex?”

“No, he offered to loan me money while I played. I was doing really well at the tables. Almost won it back,” her voice whined. 

It was petulant, reminding me while she was playing nice on the phone, she in no way felt remorse for her action.

“There’s no rule against being an idiot and giving away your money to a pretty face,” I said, checking the radio clock and finding I had enough time to get coffee. 

“He had me sign receipts.” 

“Receipts? Why would you ever do that—. Never mind. How much?”

“A grand.”

My jaw dropped. Normally I’m paying the utility bill and keeping the lights on in her studio apartment, but this was a figure that would make a serious dent in my bank account. I work as a paralegal, not a lawyer.

“I know he’ll leave me alone once he gets it,” my sister said.

“Is he harassing you?” 

I checked my rear view mirror and put my blinker on before taking the left lane. Someone honked at me and I gave them the finger. 

“He showed up at my job at Subway. Didn’t threaten, but he’s pretty intimidating,” Kira said. “His voice is weird, like extra alpha, and when we first met, I think he tried to use it on me.”

“That’s creepy.”

“Dude has some weird contacts in, they glow.”

_ “ _ Glow, are you sure?”

“Yeah. Scared off every alpha at the Craps table,” she laughed. 

_ Fucking great. _ Kira had stumbled onto more than a creep, she’d found a werewolf.

“Kira, do you realize what this guy is?”

“A jerk. But I don’t think he’s a loan shark because he didn’t charge interest.”

I almost told her, but decided ignorance was bliss. Bad luck always seemed to find my Kira. If there were ninety-nine fake china dishes and one authentic in a room, and you asked my sister to break one cup, she’d pick the real one every time.

“Okay, okay...so a grand will make this go away?”

“Yeah, can you put it in my account? Not the Wellsfargo one, that’s overdrawn. But the Chase one.”

“No.” I said, trying not to lecture. 

Short and simple boundaries. The werewolf stalking after her was odd though. If he wasn’t a loan shark, what could he want? Another thought entered. God, could she be  _ that _ unlucky?

“So you still have hazel eyes?” I half-joked, but my fingers on the wheel tightened.

“Same color as yours. Why?”

“No reason. You still dating the cop?”

“Her name is Phasma, and yes. Kind of. We’re working through...you know, my shit.”

“I’m going to add stranger danger to the list of things to work through.”

“I was going to ask her to deal with this dude, but…,” Kira trailed off. I rolled my eyes. She had no plans to tell her girlfriend, and was hoping I’d let her off the hook. “You know...you’re almost a lawyer and you would know what to say.”

I parallel parked. 

“What’s his number?”

“Or I could deal with it. I’ll give him the money, I promise.”

“Sis, love you. But we both know you don’t have self-control. I’ll fix this, but you can’t fuck up like this again. This is serious.”

“Fine, I screwed up.” 

For the first time her voice sounded genuine, but there’s no sorry to follow. There never is. 

“You think?” I rarely deal with werewolves, but males are all at least six foot, broad and muscular. “Just give me the number.”

She did and I frowned. Area code 406 was not a local number. This could complicate things. I was hoping this was a shady bookie.

There were two types of werewolves, modern and archaic. Modern werewolves took suppressants, led normal lives and usually lived like everyone else. They married, but never had children. The pills made them sterile, but kept them from shifting on full moons.

I googled the number on my iphone; it was a Montana number. He could be on vacation, but I didn’t think so. Which meant he was probably in the latter group. Archaic. Which meant packs, shifting, volatile and, worst of all, protected by laws to preserve their heritage. Chances were he’d broken off from his pack for the sole purpose of finding a mate. Which meant he was hunting. 

I hit the lock on my fob as I exited my Chevy Malibu. The dry Nevada heat enveloped me, making me glad I have an off-the-shoulder top. I pushed my sunglasses up and walked quickly toward Maz’s Mean Bean Cafe. 

The cafe’s door was propped open. The coffee here was okay, but I had picked it because of the location. It was two blocks from work, and I could walk the rest of the way after I grabbed my drink. A few people were sitting down chatting, but most of the tables were empty. 

I stepped behind two teenagers holding the end of a rather long line. I was going to be here for at least ten minutes, so I might as well use the downtime to deal with the day’s drama. Punching his number in my phone, I realized during my talk with Kira that I had forgotten to ask his name. 

Could call him “Wolfie.” The phone rang and the idea passed. I did want to end this amicably. It rang two more times and I started to wonder if he had already moved on. _ Please let that be the case _ . On the sixth ring I heard a click.

“Hello?” I kept my voice polite. “This is Rey, Kira’s twin sister.” 

No greeting, but I could hear him breathing. Which was annoying, because it was heavy. Maybe I had caught him at the gym. Still, he could say hi. When no answer came, I decided to switch tactics, hoping a blunt approach would work.

“Listen, I’m going to be straight to the point. I’ll write you a check or get you cash. But you need to leave Kira alone. You can meet me here at 203 Jakku St. If you bother my sister again, I have an attorney, who will get a restraining order in place.”

“I’ll be there in ten.” 

The voice was hoarse, raspy. If I hadn’t been listening so hard, I might have missed it. 

“Okay, what’s your name—?”

The phone clicked.

“Asshole,” I muttered. 

One of the two girls in front of me glanced over her shoulder. I slipped the phone back into my purse and gave her a smile. The girl holding her hand shot me a look, her eyes narrowing, snaking an arm around the girl’s waist. Alpha, possessive bullshit. I took a step back, annoyed, but not ready for a fight with an adolescent who didn’t know why she wanted to fight yet.

Ten minutes passed and the girls in front of me were ordering. The line behind me stretched almost out the door. My phone buzzed with a text message from my boss, Rose.

**Need Notes on Harrison vs Fisher case. Arraignment tomorrow at 8 am. Probably going to be a late night.**

I sighed. I didn’t have plans, but I’d already put forty hours into the week and it was only Thursday. Why couldn’t I just tell people no. I started typing a reply when something tickled my nose. A scent. Strong. The alpha teen glanced over her shoulder and I saw her flash her teeth, heard a murmur of voices behind me. 

I knew he was here even before I turned.

He wasn’t inside the cafe, his silhouette darkening the threshold. He was young, twenties, with long black hair that drifted around his angular face in tendrils. Attractive, yes, but sharp features that made him look less tame and more feral.

Gooseflesh prickled my arms and made the hairs on my nape stand up. Before our eyes could meet, I turned to give him my back. My heart was beating rabbit-fast. The two girls having given their order moved aside, the alpha keeping her hand tight on the other girl’s hand. 

Trying to fake normality, I stepped to the counter and studied the menu I already knew. A few deep breaths and I had calmed my nerves enough that he wouldn’t see anything but indifference when our eyes did meet. He could get in line or wait for me to get my order. I didn’t want him to feel for one instant that he controlled the room. 

“White mocha over ice.” I ordered.

The barista’s blue eyeshadow was the same color as her hair. When she didn’t respond or pick up the plastic cup, I realized she wasn’t paying me the slightest bit of attention. 

I heard the sound of footsteps. They echoed on the floor with a click that reminded me of striking flint, coming closer and closer until they stopped behind me. I didn’t turn around. Instead, I repeated my order, trying once again to attract the barista’s attention.

“She’ll have tea, chamomile.” A voice rumbled, followed by a firm hand on my shoulder. 

I tried to turn, but his fingers dug in, making me wince. 

“Knock that off,” I snapped. “And I’m not having tea, fuck off.”

The barista still hadn’t looked at me. I was invisible. 

“What will you have?” the barista said. 

She licked her lips, and I could see her pupils dilate slightly. _ Great. _ Well she could have him. 

“Coffee, black,” he answered.

She rang up the order. He let go of me and reached for his wallet. Having the freedom to move, I spun around, angry enough to forget what he was. 

“Listen you over-sized dog,” I said, my finger pushed into his shirt, finding a solid wall of muscle. He watched me, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Touch me again and I’ll call the cops.”

“Big words from such a small kitten,” he tutted before he handed the barista a twenty from his wallet. She took it, fluttering her eyelashes as she tucked a hair demurely behind her ear. When she opened the drawer for change, he waved her to shut it. “Keep what’s left.”

I huffed, seething. I wasn’t leaving without my white mocha, and he wasn’t going to win some misogynistic battle of wills. When he stepped aside, expecting me to follow, I pulled out my wallet.

“I’ll take the drink I ordered, twenty-four ounce.” 

I normally order a sixteen ounce, but he was extra pissing me off. She didn’t ring me up, but was looking at me oddly. Another twenty slapped on the counter, making me jump.

“Let her have it,” he grumbled, and when I dug in my purse for my card, I saw his eyes flash with irritation. 

I didn’t want a fight in a public place and I didn’t have the patience to deal with his bullshit. 

“I’m taking my drink and leaving. You can call Rose Tico.” 

I fumbled for one of her business cards. I’d call her the moment I left, explain the fiasco, and let her deal with this creep.

“Sit down there,” he said, his voice dropping as he pointed to an empty table. “If you make me ask again, you’re going to get the tea.”

I stared at my shoes. My hand dropped from my purse, the act beyond my control.  _ What just happened? _ He didn’t use the alpha voice on me--but my entire being responded as if he had.

This wasn’t possible. Nausea rolled in my gut, churning my insides, cold sweat breaking out on my forehead. I felt his control in every fiber of my being, and fighting it made me sicker. It was not until I made a conscious effort to obey that it snapped enough that I could move. 

Nodding, I walked toward where he pointed, feeling him watching me. I pulled the chair out, the legs scraped loudly on the floor. The cafe’s silence alerting me. I had everyone’s attention. I had enough pride to keep my chin up, not meeting their eyes. I sat, hoping my obedience was enough. 

I could tell he was weighing my docility. This strange man whose name I still don’t know, and hopefully I would never know, gave me an approving nod, as if letting me know I had done well. There would be more of that, probably an ocean of backwood beliefs that would drown me if I couldn’t flee. The barista called him. For what I don’t know. He turned. This might be the only chance I got. 

Pushing off from the table, I bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. Didn't expect such a response. This sets up the smut. Please do not read this fic if your hoping Ben/Kylo is going to flip 180 and go nice guy. He wont. This fic is finished. I know how it ends. I can promise you, who he is in this chapter, he'll be in chapter six.

For once, people parted like water for me. I wondered if it was shock or if they were genuinely trying to help me. I would like to think the latter. My saving grace was that I was wearing sneakers instead of heels. My feet struck the ground with an abandon that reminded me of the time I had to outrun bullies between my house and the bus in the third grade. 

Crowded sidewalks worked in my favor. I’m scrappy. I zigzagged without stopping, already gaining space between me and the cafe. A siren wailed, loud, a fire truck coming down the street blasting noise. Not uncommon, but right now the noise was almost angelic. I couldn’t hear anything over it. More importantly, I couldn’t hear him. 

It felt like a miracle when I reached my car. Thrusting my hand into my purse I found the keys and hit the unlock on the fob. When I opened the door, he was only a foot away, looking none too pleased. 

My biggest mistake was making eye contact. His brown eyes glowed, turning a luminescent gold that pinned me in place. I didn’t know if it was fear or surprise, but I hesitated. 

“Omega.”

The cold rage in his word dropped me as if I had been shot. Sharp pain shot up my thighs as my kneecaps struck the pavement. My palms scraped against the asphalt, scuffing my skin raw as my hands stretched out in a pose that elongated me in the most humiliating way possible. 

His boots were all I could see as they crunched bits of gravel and came closer. My vision tunneled to this singular source that approached me. I was breathing hard, dispelling dirt as I panted. This was not who I was. But it didn’t matter. I felt as if I were wearing someone else’s skin. 

The stranger  _ tsked _ and crouched to my level, his fingers threading into my hair. I sobbed, my body slackening as he petted my head, taking the worst of the paralysis away. 

“Look at those big tears,” he said. “Forget you city girls spook easy.”

“Please.” My voice didn’t sound like me at all. It was hollow, as if it were coming from a deep well. I gripped the hem of his pants, unable to stand because there was a heaviness between my shoulder blades that rolled up my spine. “I don’t understand what's going on.” 

“I know, sweetheart. Process is going to hurt a bit, you being worldly and all, but I won’t take you home until I know it’s safe.” He spoke softly, the gruffness gone. His hand stroked my scalp, soothing me like the scared animal I was. “But you can’t be allowed to disbehave, even if you don’t know better yet.”

The fingers in my hair tighten. I whimpered, wishing hate alone could light him on fire. He would incinerate with the amount I’m generating his way. I’m not prepared for the agony as he tugged me up by the roots of my hair. I managed not to scream, but my eyes watered, and I grasped his wrist, trying to relieve the tension until I was back on my feet.

“Let me go,” I snarled, my faculties returning. 

A second later, my neck arched back painfully and he was an inch away from my face. The gold of his eyes reminded me of a tiger.

“Two choices. Take my hand and we walk back, or you spend another five minutes on the ground thinking over the first choice.”

I bit back a slew of curses. 

“I’ll go with you,” I said through gritted teeth. 

I couldn’t make the words sweet, but he didn’t seem to care. He let go.

We walked back, hand in hand. He at least didn’t make me keep his speed. My legs were shaking badly, and I stumbled feeling drunk. It was surreal as we entered the shop again. People looked uncomfortable, but no one intervened. 

My chair had toppled over and he bent down, picking it up. The silence had returned. How could I be trapped when so many people were here? It was like being on the other side of the bars in a zoo. When he angled the chair for me, I took it. I didn’t want to be on my knees again.

“Purse,” he demanded. 

It was strapped diagonal across my shoulder resting on my hip, the only reason I hadn’t lost it. My phone was inside, my last lifeline. He would just order me to hand it over in a minute, but I couldn’t help clutching it, beseeching him.

“Let me call my sister... _ please _ .” 

“You can call her later. We’re talking first.” 

He held his palm out and I reluctantly slid it off my shoulder, wondering if that was a lie. Maybe I would just disappear out of this cafe and no one would ever see me again. He took it with him as he went back to the counter. I didn’t run. My strength was gone. I would never make it out the door.

I looked around. Half the patrons had left, but I knew those that were still here were watching, listening. I addressed them, hoping one of them would be brave enough to help me. 

“My name is Rey Niima. Please call my attorney Rose Tico at 555-845-0505. She’ll compensate you for your time. 555-845-0505.”

Two people left the cafe. I didn’t know if they were afraid to make the phone call inside or afraid in general, but at least I had hope. I watched as my captor returned. I expected him to be angry or yell at me to be quiet. Instead, he held my drink, looking bemused.

“Done? Or do you have another SOS message you’d like to call out?”

“What’s your name?” I said, watching him take a seat. “So I can cite it in the police report I’m going to give.”

“Pack calls me Kylo, but you can call me Ben. That’s my whelped name.” He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, arching his brows, indicating I should take a sip of mine. “Drink up, you won’t get another.”

“I came here to pay my sister’s debt to you.” I searched his eyes and saw them look at me as if I was a rather dull child whom he had to be patient with. “I can pay it all back with interest, if you're worried.”

His seat audibly creaked as he leaned back, draping an arm lazily over it. His thumb rubbed the side of his coffee cup and his lips quirked up as if he found something funny. 

“We both know I don’t want money.” His eyes flickered over my frame. “You and your sister are identical, made from the same fiber. The pack might have let me take you both—.”

“You leave her alone.”

“Gladly. She may look like you, but she’s a corvette without an engine, as my grandpa used to say. Shallow, greedy and worse, narcissitically selfish. I couldn’t figure out why I was drawn to her.” He reached across and grabbed my cup, staring at it curiously before taking a sip. He tilted his head and took another. “Not bad. It’s like a milkshake.”

“I’m married,” I lied.

He snorted, but otherwise didn't bother reacting. Instead he returned my mocha. 

“The mystery was solved when your sister mentioned she was a twin and it clicked in place. I just had the wrong one.” 

“Did she know—.” 

I couldn’t say the rest. Couldn’t voice a truth I was gradually accepting. That this werewolf thought I was his mate. Kira had her faults, but would she knowingly set me up? It seemed a betrayal I couldn’t accept.

“Don’t be too mad at her, I’d gotten her drunk. She probably doesn't even remember half the night. Stole a receipt book from some fellow taking bets on games. Kept her talking about you and playing. She told me you’d bail her out. I wasn’t happy losing five grand, but I figured it was worth it.”

“My sister said a grand.” I protested. 

He opened his wallet and pulled a wad of slips out, pushing them across to me. My sister’s signature blared on each one. I didn’t protest again and he crumpled them up, telling me he’d never intended to collect money in return for his generosity. 

“So you knew I’d call you?” I said.

“Unlike your sister, I don’t gamble. I knew you’d call.” 

He wasn’t smug. But it still grated. While I chewed the inside of my cheek, trying to figure a way out of this mess, he unzipped my purse. Without asking—not that I expected him to—he started pulling the contents out. 

I tried to keep my face expressionless. My drink was cold, and I sipped it feeling the condensation against my fingers as the plastic sweated. I watched as he opened my wallet, pulling my cash, cards, and driver licence out, studying each one. Next he opened my phone after getting my code and started swiping through my text messages and pictures. Most of it was boring, work-related, but that didn’t make it less invasive. Like a parasite, he was worming his way in, getting control.

My eyes felt warm and he looked up, noticing. He reached out patting my wrist, affectionately. 

“Won’t punish you if you need to cry. Be good for you. Let it out.”

Yes, cry. That was what he wanted. I could, I was a hair’s breath away from breaking down. But If I let the emotion win, I would step right into the role he expected from Omegas. Swallowing down the tears, I watched as his eyes returned to scrolling on my phone. It looked like he’d moved on to google maps and was getting the address to my home.

Rose often told me to watch a witness or defendant. They all had weaknesses if you looked long enough. Ben had charged into my life like a bull, but maybe he was a stupid one. Sure of himself, arrogant. My first escape had failed. My second one couldn’t.

“Legally, I can say no.” 

I reminded him that I was a citizen of the United States. I had rights. He could claim me all he wanted, but that meant little if I didn’t claim him back. I saw his eyes studying a map on the phone, ignoring me. I straightened my back and kept my pose assertive. 

“This doesn’t have to get ugly.” Maybe he thought he could bully me into submission. Maybe if I made it clear I wasn’t his type he would go away. “I’m not interested in leaving my house, my job, or school. Nor will I be swayed.”

“Don’t care if you want to or not.” 

He turned the phone off before giving me his full attention.

“Legally, you can’t—.” 

“ _ Legally, _ I can take you. Werewolves secured rights outside of the normal jurisdiction for mates. You’ve officially become part of the pack.”

“You can always claim I’m your mate, but it will be a messy legal battle. Don’t you want some girl back home who knows how you like your eggs?”

“It don’t work like that. Pack would be having us marrying our sisters and cousins if that were the case.” 

“So you came to Vegas knowing I was here?” I said, snorting in disbelief.

“Woke up one morning and had to move north. Been on my bike for two weeks.”

“So try the east coast.”

“I don’t control it,” Ben said. “It’s a draw. An invisible string. The closer I got the harder the pull.”

“Now this magical beacon is gone?”

“Yes. Felt the last of it when I walked inside the cafe. You were what I was meant to find. ”

“Pick someone else.”

“No.”

“Why not!” I cried. 

Customers heads’ turned in our direction at my outburst, but quickly turned back when Ben caught their eyes. His lips pursed in disapproval. My shoulders slumped and I idly bent my straw, knocking the ice in a swirling motion in my cup.

“It only happens once in our life,” Ben said quietly. “My dad said when he hit the road took him two years to find my mom. Didn’t help she worked for the peace corps. Found her in Iowa.”

“Did she go willingly?”

“Dad was out of the pack too long.”

“So your dad didn’t force your mom into the relationship?” He didn’t answer, which was as good a  _ yes _ as any. “Maybe, next time you ‘find’ your mate, you should try to be more like  _ him _ .” 

Ben’s eyes flickered up in warning before he spoke. 

“He almost destroyed our family. Took two of our pack with him when he decided to cut ties.”

“Did he join the modern world, take suppressants like the rest of us that don’t want to behave like animals?”

“He’s a traitor. And you’ll be quittin’ whatever suppressant you’re on.”

“You’re delusional.” 

I crossed my arms, wishing he’d drop dead.

“Is it the pill?”

“Fuck off.” 

I had no plans to tell him I had the implant. His eyes narrowed, watching me. I rubbed my arms absently, my finger feeling the almost invisible bump under my skin.

“Rey!”

A familiar woman’s voice called to me across the cafe. Rose.  _ Oh, thank God.  _ When I looked in her direction I saw she was rushing toward me, her briefcase in hand. A wave of hope crashed over me. This craziness was over. I could go home. I’m not going to be kidnapped and dragged into some dystopian world.

Ben grabbed my arm when I tried to stand up, his fingers digging in enough I winced.

“Stay put,” he growled low. “Stay silent.”

My hands slumped into my lap. I couldn’t look at Rose. Couldn’t will myself to disobey. I trembled, trying to find some switch within myself to override this paralysis. It was maddening. Finally, I gave up. Rose would get me out of this. She was one of the best lawyers in the state. Ben would find himself needing his own legal team when this was done.

“Rey, are you alright?”

“ _ She’s _ fine,” he replied. 

“No one’s talking to you, Asshole.”

“You’re her boss?”

“Yes, and now legal representation. You can expect charges to be filed.”

“Now, Ms. Tico, you seem like a good lawyer. How about we talk the Heritage Act. You know werewolf laws, or do I need to call in a lawyer that does?”

“I know them all. And holding my employee here without her consent isn’t covered under the Heritage Act. You don’t have immunity, so don’t play the tribal card.”

“You have more spitfire in you than a hornet nest that’s been kicked.” Ben laughed. “But, I’m afraid you’re wrong. ‘Bout everything.”

“I’m calling the cops. Rey, you’re safe.”

I couldn’t look up, but tears pricked my eyes. A large hand cupped the back of my neck possessively. Reminding me not to have too much hope. 

“Don’t matter if you do. Not going to change the outcome. Would have left a few minutes ago, but I had hopes you’d show up. See Rey don’t understand why she’s actin’ the way she is. Being so good now. She thinks you’re goin’ to save her. But I want you to tell her there’s no hope. Nothing you can do—or anyone else.”

“I’ll do no such thing.”

“You may move, Kitten,” he said, kissing my cheek. 

The effect was instant. Just like that I was free. I took a shuddering breath as if I'd broken the surface before finally lifting my chin and looking at Rose. 

Her face paled. 

“Rey,” she stammered. Her confidence always made her a force in the courtroom and it was gone. I saw it replaced by pity. “Oh, Rey.”

“Now tell her,” Ben’s voice cut in. “Tell her what she is.”

“You’re a fucking bastard,” Rose snapped, but her voice quavered. “Let me have a moment.”

“I’m giving you a moment. Don’t waste it.”

Rose set her briefcase down at her feet. Whatever documents she had inside were no longer going to be any help. I’d spent the last three years with her. I knew all her tics. So I knew the moment she prepared herself to give me the bad news. The verdict. 

In a very uncharastic moment, Rose appeared at a loss for what to say. I almost wanted to comfort her, her pain was so palpable. There were real tears in her eyes and finally she went to her purse, a chique white bag with a gold emblem lock. I thought maybe she was going to stay true and call the police, but instead she pulled a compact mirror out. Her hands shook as she leaned across the table to hand it to me.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered as she watched me open the mirror, bringing it to my face. 

My heart lurched and I snapped it shut, knowing in that moment there was not a thing Rose could do. 

“I like the gold,” Ben said, his fingers gripped my neck harder, leaning me back slightly. “Another full moon and they’ll be like mine.” 

I felt boneless, the sight of my hazel eyes with a band of gold around them striking the truth home. Rose tried to reach for my hand, but with a growl from Ben, her hand darted safely away. 

I’m untouchable. His claim, undeniable.

The strongest claim a werewolf could make. We were irrevocably bonded. Or, in their terms….

Soulmates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos. I love them all. One of my good friends offered to beta read for me so I've updated the last two chapters and these next four should be cleaner to read.

Riding in the passenger seat of my car was surreal. It was a compact and Ben had to push the seat all the way back to fit inside. He was all elbows. I had offered to drive, but I think he was worried I’d drive us off a cliff. I wouldn’t have. I would have picked a small hill. 

Vegas had its own charm. I enjoyed the flash, the constant noise. It was always static in the background, and even when I slept I kept a radio or tv playing. I had flicked the radio on only to have it flicked off. I had at first thought Ben was being a jerk, but after watching him drive a few miles, I decided it was noise in general he hated. 

We were not escaping Vegas. In fact, we were headed into the middle of it. I should have been grateful, but even as we headed to my home, I couldn’t feel anything but dread. My fingers were clenched on my purse in my lap as if it were the safety bar on an amusement ride. He didn’t know the roads and so he sped up and slowed down, hitting the brakes instead of tapping them. I couldn’t decide if he weren’t used to a car or if he really were that shitty of a driver.

My phone buzzed again. Opening my purse, I looked for the millionth time to see Kira trying to call me. I couldn’t respond to it. He had changed my passcode. I wondered if Rose had called her like I had asked before she left. My twin had a flare for dramatics, but most of it was for show. She might try to rally help or she might cry in her girlfriend’s arms and post on social media to all of her friends with a slew of hashtags and tweets. 

“When can I call my sister?” 

Already I’m learning to ask in a way that gives him all the control.

“Tomorrow.”

“She’s scared. I need to tell her I’m okay.”

“Rose can do that.”

Anger flooded my chest and I clenched my fist. 

“I-I can’t leave her. She needs me.”

“You make her weak,” he said, searching the landmarks for the right exit. “What she needs is to fail or succeed without your help.”

“You’re part of a pack. You should understand family.”

“Packs correct, punish. We do not enable.”

“Well they're going to hate me. Wonder what your pack will do when I tell them to fuck off?”

His jaw clenched. 

“You won’t. By the time you are presented to them, you’ll know your place.”

I didn’t engage. Bickering with someone who was certifiable would only make me part of his madness. He was taking the long route to my house. The tourist way. He was trying his best to pretend like the traffic around him didn’t bother him, but it did. I could see the way his eyes flitted almost frantically, trying to keep up with the changing patterns. This wasn’t his zone of comfort—not by a long shot. When I did escape, it had to be here, on my home turf. 

Ten minutes turned into thirty. His phone GPS had to readjust to him missing turns and exits. And when he didn’t get in the left lane quick enough, the SIRI voice trilled with “Recalculating.” I'm truly shocked he managed to find Maz’s cafe in ten minutes and not two weeks. My face must have said as much, because he gave me a sharp look.

“You could help.” He waved at the traffic that had crept to a standstill in front of us. “Your house or a motel, I don’t care. But I figured you’d want to grab some of your stuff.”

“Hmm….Where do I want to be raped?” I said, crossing my arms. “Sorry for not being complicit, but I’d rather set myself on fire than help you.”

“That’s not how this is going to go.”

“I’m not going to consent.”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Fuck off.”

“When was your last heat?”

“That’s personal.”

_ “Omega.” _

“Nine years ago, when I was twelve.”

“Partners?”

“Two.”

“Names?”

I gritted my teeth. The words garbled. 

_ “Names.” _

My hands clapped over my mouth. Pain throbbed in my temple. I was winning though. Defying him. His control coiled around me, constricting even my breath as I fought against it. He wasn’t going to go out and rough up or kill some innocent guys. Finn’s wife had just had a baby. Poe was a bit of a dick, but a good paramedic.

“You are stubborn,” he said, changing lanes and this time finding the correct exit. “Fine, do any of them still fuck you?”

“No,” I gasped. 

He didn’t talk for a long minute. 

“That’s barely any, I guess,” he said, drumming his fingers on the wheel. “I can forgive it. Snoke would want me to take an eye from them. But...let’s call it a clean slate.”

An eye. I felt sick. Was this the justice system I was going to be a part of? I really didn’t know much about werewolves. No one did. They were a secretive bunch. Most of it was speculative. Even those that conformed to society knew better than to talk. 

“How many are in your pack?” 

The more I knew the better.

“Thirty.” He passed the school, and if he didn’t miss the next two turns we’d be at my house. “Forty-one if you count the pups. We lost one last fall, born still. Happens with triplets.”

“Triplets?”

He glanced over at me, but it was to give my hips a once over. 

“Half of the births are twins, or triplets. But...first years are hard. Only the strongest live.”

“Wow, that’s...there are no words for what that is. Sorry, I don’t want kids.”

“That’s not what Kira said.”

“I don’t want kids with _ you _ .” 

“You will.”

We were on my street. I tried to tell myself this was a good thing. His phone pinged the last bit: “Destination will be on your right in 300 ft.” It would have been worse if he’d taken me out of the city. If I could keep my head, I could work this location to my advantage.

My house was on the corner, fenced yard, no grass. Just dirt. It was nothing special. The outside needed painting, the white faded. But everything that made it imperfect made it perfect to me. I’d bought it at a foreclosure. The bones of it had been good. I had planned to live in it for the next decade at least, maybe forever. 

“How’d you buy this?” Ben asked, pulling into the driveway. “Win at those slot thingies?”

“Hard work,” I said, remembering the double shifts. “Starting saving when I was fifteen. Wanted a home. Never had one.” The admission surprised me. Maybe it was stress. “Not that you care.”

“Pack is as strong as its weakest link. You think being a strong woman is what I’ll break out of you?” Ben gave me a sideways glance. “That’s what I’ll keep. You’ll need that strength to survive this. The days ahead, I’m going to have to show some tough love. For your own good.” 

I didn’t provoke him further. The idea of spending more than today with him was a rabbit hole I wasn't willing to go down. He shut the car off and pocketed the keys. I needed to get out and go inside. That’s what my brain told me was the natural next action.

I’d never gone into shock before. Not when I broke two fingers that went sickenly crooked in tenth grade after missing a stair on the bleachers. But I thought I was in it now. I felt cold. Clammy. My heart fluttered in my chest and I thought I was going to pass out or vomit.

His knuckles brushed my cheek, warm against my cold skin, the touch gentle. I was shivering. I couldn’t help it. The reality yawned in front of me, a black abyss and I couldn’t willingly go into it. He reached down and hit the lock on my seatbelt. 

Someone up the road was playing their music too loud, probably my next door neighbor’s teenage son. He’d bought a beater with a heater and put a stereo worth more than the truck inside. I glanced at my own radio. The time hadn’t blinked off yet. It’s only been an hour since Kira called. One hour and my life was upside down. 

My passenger door opened. I hadn’t even processed him exiting the driver seat. Why were my ears ringing? Ben held out a hand, and I stared at it blankly. I couldn’t take it. I blinked back tears.

“Best carry you, I’ve seen ghosts with more color in their cheeks,” he chuckled before plucking me out and kicking the door shut. 

His shirt smelled like campfire smoke and tobacco. He wasn’t holding me so much as cradling me, pressing me close to his chest. I heard the rumble deep within him and felt it vibrate. I’ve never been soothed, but that’s what he was trying to do. I chirped in response. The act was so child-like, at first I thought he did it. Children chirped, not grown-ass adults. They did this when they were afraid and calling for their mother. His lips lightly press on my forehead. I chirped again and again, unable to stop. 

“Shh...I’ll get some blankets for you. Build you a nice nest.” He crossed the small sidewalk to my doorstep. “Won’t touch you yet. I’d hurt you bad.” There was a jangle. Keys. He was unlocking my door. “Was hopin’ you’d give me a tour, but I guess I’ll have to show myself around.”

My living room. We were in my living room. I could see the small blue couch, the tweed recliner. His thigh knocked into the coffee table, almost making the fern fall off. I couldn’t draw a deep enough breath. 

“Help.” To whom I was calling, I didn’t know. But I couldn’t breath. “Please.” 

Ben shifted me in his arms. 

“Just this once, but after this, you’re going to have to work through it,” he said, and I felt a pinch.

“What did you…,” I said, my stomach clenching. Warmth pooled deep. My skin started feeling warm. “You're drugging me?” 

“You need to rest a bit. Calm down.”

“No,” I said, pushing against him, struggling now in earnest. “No, you can’t do that.” 

My tongue felt thick, my muscles starting to deaden.

“Shh…,” he whispered, and his voice drifted further and further away. “Good girl. That’s it. Don’t fight it.”

I was barely aware. Floating. It took a second for me to realize I was on my bed. The ceiling swirled. My shirt was being pulled off, but my pants stayed on. I lolled my head to the side, seeing him spread my bare arms out, his fingers running up and down my skin. 

“You said you wouldn’t…,” I said, and then couldn’t get more out.

“Shh…,” he whispered again, placing a finger over my lips. “Best to do this now, don’t want to drug you again.”

I saw him reach for his belt. I closed my eyes, hearing a metallic click. Thankfully sleep claimed me before I found out what that meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this story decided to get legs and turn into something longer than a short. Could end up with more than ten chapters. I added this chapter in. To explain Ben more and hopefully make him a more likeable asshole. Still an asshole, but you'll see. Smut starts next chapter. Why this ended up being a slow-medium burn instead of a dumpster fire, is the nature of the plot bunnies temperamental mood. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos. They fuel my writing and keep me going. You guys have been amazing. Long chapter but hopefully it'll tie you over for the Holidays. I'll post the next one on Sunday.

The familiar whirling of my bedroom ceiling fan woke me. I stared into darkness, but already my vision was adjusting. I made out shapes in the shadows. Blankets weighed around me, but I wasn’t in bed. The stiff floor had no give, and when I turned my head I saw the leg of my bed frame.

I lifted up on my elbows and winced. My right arm throbbed. When I gingerly touched it, I found it bandaged.  _ Am I sick? Did I get hurt? _ No two thoughts went together. I’m in my nightgown.  _ Did I hit my head? _ Is that why my brain was so foggy?

My bed creaked. My heart lurched. Who was in my house? I scented the air and smelled pine, smoke, and something spicy that was familiar. 

A memory coming. Kira, the cafe, and--

Ben.

“It’s 2 am, kitten. Go back to sleep.” 

The window gave me just enough light through closed blinds to see his form. He didn’t move further, giving me a moment to adjust to the shock. I turned my head and looked at my door, finding it cracked open. 

“Okay,” I whispered, laying back down. Hoping I sounded drowsy. 

For a long time I laid perfectly still.

After what I could only hope was an hour, I decided to chance it. Crawling on my belly, I kept my center low to the ground as I inched my body forward. Stopping only to listen, to make sure his breathing was the same steady lull. 

The door was only a few feet away. Barely anything to cross standing up, but as I made my way over the distance it seemed ten times that. My house was old, everything creaked and groaned, which made me have to even my weight to muffle the sound. 

The coffee table had a spare key to my car. If I could…

Something was off. I felt eyes on me. My skin prickled. I flattened myself even lower, listening. The deep breathing was gone. I swallowed hard, knowing the moment was gone. I slunk back to my blankets. 

“I’m impressed.”

My blood froze. 

“Worried you wouldn’t have an ounce of a hunter in you, but surprise surprise.” He stroked my hair, his fingers finding my cheek. “Tomorrow night you can try again.”

“I have your permission to try and escape?” 

I meant it to come out sarcastic, but I was oddly curious.

“Sure, I’ll give you one try a night. ” he yawned. “Drug put you out a bit longer than I expected. How’s your arm?”

“It hurts,” I admitted. “What did you do?”

“Took that unnatural thing out. You won’t be needing it anymore.”

I ripped the bandage off.  _ No. No. _ It was a five year implant. Even in the near darkness I could see the cut. Small butterfly stitches pulled the incision together. I shuddered. The skin was warm to the touch. I probably needed antibiotics, who knew what kind of knife he’d used.

“Want an aspirin?”

“No,” 

I curled up.

“Change your mind, I’ll get you one.” 

“Did my sister come to the house?”

The hand returned, gentle touching my brow, brushing a hair back. 

“Rose stopped by. Printed your last check. It was a poor excuse to check on you, but I didn’t give her too much grief over it. Told her, I’d let you say goodbye.”

“Kira…”

“Looks out for herself.”

“You don’t know her.”

I rolled on my stomach, giving him my back. Angry, tears coming. Hating that he’d invoked such a response. Kira was probably scared. I couldn’t blame her. When he patted the back of my head, it was too much.

“I’m not a fucking dog.”

“Careful. I’ve already made allowances for you.This is as gentle as I get.”

He retreated back. The mattress creaked once again as he rolled over. Giving me space. After a few minutes my cheeks were dry. 

Hours passed. Sometimes the deep breathing would stop. I would hear him, subtly check on me. I kept myself still. He was sure of me. Already putting me in a box. But that was his weakness not mine.

#

“Mornin,”

Dawn had broken, and the room was bright. Ben was sitting up in bed naked except for the black boxers he wore. He rubbed the stubble on his chin and gave me a lazy smile. I didn’t return it or the morning greeting. When I tried to get up, a toe moved between my shoulder blades pressing me down.

“I have to pee.”

“Best start trainin now,” the toe pressed harder into my spine making me hiss. “Now, first things first, I say mornin, you say mornin. It ain’t hard to be a bit polite.”

“Polite, I slept on the damn floor.”

“It has carpet, don’t be dramatic.”

“Do all your women get treated like this?”

The foot moved off me. I arched up, only for it to return and press down again.

“Get your foot off me!”

“No.”

Frustrated I screamed into the blankets, muffling the sound, afraid if it was too loud he’d punish me. Once I’d vented, I laid still and when the pressure on my back left I didn’t try to rise.

“Better. Get used to that level. You’ll be seeing it for a while. You have no rank in this pack. Being my mate, I’ll protect you with my life. You’re mine and my responsibility. You want to sleep on a bed, you’re going to have to earn that place.”

“What, by fucking you?”

“Sweetheart,” he laughed. “You’ll have to earn that too.”

Before I could tell him no way in hell, he bent down and with one arm scooped me up. It wasn’t like before when he’d cradled me, but less personal. I felt like a gunny sack. It was hard not to struggle, but we didn’t go far. The bathroom. 

He pulled the shower curtain back and unceremoniously dropped me inside it. I tried to grab the side, to sit up, but he knocked my hand away and then grabbed the hem of my nightgown, pulling it off, even as I tried to grab it and pull it back down.

It was futile. I couldn’t stop him anymore than I could hide my nakedness. But he didn’t touch me further, instead I heard the handle of the shower groan as he yanked it. Cold water hit me first, before it went warm. 

Sputtering I coughed. 

Wash up,” he ordered. “You have one minute.”

I fumbled for the soap. I’d barely rubbed it over my skin before he turned the spray off. A towel came next, it wasn’t gentle as he pulled me out and ignored my squirming as he patted me dry. I shivered when he was done, arms crossed trying to conserve warmth as much as stay modest.

“I’m going to step in the shower,” Ben said. “Pee, brush your teeth, but don’t leave the bathroom.”

He stripped and I averted my eyes. When he stepped next to me, I stared at my hands, sure that the slightest provocation would end up with something happening I wouldn’t like.

“God, you’re beautiful. If I didn’t think it would ruin every ounce of training I have to do today, I’d already have those lips around my cock.”

Hopefully I would be long gone before we were at that stage of our twisted relationship. I felt his fingertips dance along the top of my head and then the shower turned on and he stepped inside leaving me alone. 

The shower curtain was clothlike. A small blessing that made it so he couldn’t see through it. I wrapped the towel around me, cinching it. I was glad to stand up, and quickly emptied my bladder before moving to the sink. 

My mouth was so dry I cupped water and drunk deep, keeping half an ear to the shower. I could hear him lather himself up. So I had a moment at least. Instead of hygiene. I hoped for a miracle. I never threw away a prescription. Before the implant I had tried the pill, but it had made my stomach sick. 

I noticed my sleeping pills were gone. He’d gone through my meds. But had he looked through everything? I’d put the pack of suppressant pills in a cough drop tin when I had been using them, not wanting them to stand out in my purse. 

I glanced at the shower and heard something that sounded lewd.  _ Fucking gross. _ But at least he was occupied. Hands shaking I spotted the tin.  _ Please don’t be empty.  _ The tin smelled of cherry as I opened it, and to my relief my pills were inside.

The pills were on a silver sheet where you popped them out of their protective bubble. My fingers felt fat and clumsy as I tried to quickly snap one out. I didn’t need a crystal ball to know I’d be punished if he suddenly yanked the curtain open and caught me in the act. Swallowing it dry I returned the tin. Grabbing my toothbrush.

The shower turned off. I searched for my toothpaste, unable to find it in the drawer. I was about to use straight water, until I realized the Colgate tube was out on the counter all along. I reached to pick it up, trying to will myself to appear calm. 

“Breakin rules already.”

Terrified I knocked the toothpaste off the counter. 

“I-I’m sorry...please.” 

I watched him approach me, his body red. The water must have been close to scalding. A happy trail ran under his navel and my eyes darted to his length. Dear God. Fuck. I felt my cheeks flush. I knew he was going to be big, but that was far more than what I had expected. 

I steeled myself for what was to come.

“Towel.”

At first I thought for him. I went to the cabinet where I kept them, but he rolled his eyes and snapped his finger impatiently.

“No kitten, your towel.”

“I-I need clothes.”

“When you’re good, I’ll provide them.”

Understanding dawned on me. I tried to school my features, less of showing him anger and more of fear that I’d show him relief for not guessing my secret. Trying to appear reluctant enough for him to feel I wasn’t just giving in, I made a show of thinking it over before sliding off the towel. 

I folded my arms and watched as he used it to dry off. He was watching me and I didn’t think I had him completely fooled, but when he was done he threw it in the hamper before going to the sink. While he shaved, I dried my hair, threading it into a braid when I was done. We brushed our teeth together, it was strangely domestic.

He didn’t touch me. Or oogle me. I had expected nothing less than rape by breakfast. After he cleaned the sink out with water we walked back to the bedroom. We made the bed together and he helped me fold the blankets on the floor. He dressed in jeans and a cotton white shirt with t-shirt underneath. I noticed he’d hung his clothes up in my closet. With him clothed I felt less threatened. I found myself forgetting to cross my arms trying to stay modest.

“You want to make coffee?” Ben said as we walked into the kitchen. “Can’t for the life of me figure out that damn machine.” He pointed to the keurig. 

“Do you like the breakfast blend or I have a Kona? I like Seattle’s Best, but I have a few Starbucks pods left that are the Pumpkin Spice...” I stopped seeing him give me a blank look.

“Something that tastes like coffee and not…” he gestured irritably. “Whatever the hell you just listed off.”

Fine off brand dark roast it was. I opened the cabinet and found the box. The fifty-percent off sticker was still visible. I had only drank one of them as I had thought it had tasted like burnt asphalt. Too bad I couldn’t find some rat poison to go with it. 

“Milk or orange juice?” he asked, opening my fridge.

“Coffee?”

“Best not. You need to get all those stimulants out of your syst. We can add it back after a few good moons.”

“Orange juice.” I said, pretending I didn’t care. 

Lifting the lid I saw the previous pod still inside. Smiling, I didn’t replace it and brewed him a cup from the old grinds. Drink that, asshole. 

The mug was hot and I handed it to him. He had eggs frying and bacon going. My stomach rumbled. I hadn’t eaten in almost twenty-four hours.

“Thank you.” Ben smiled at me. 

I wondered if he’d still be smiling when he tried a sip.

“Bein so good. You can go put some underwear on. The pink one with the butterfly print. I’ll have you served up when you get back.”

Already my emotions were feeling the influence of his manipulation. A small flicker of gratitude came before anger at the audacity of the gift. My hands clenched at my side, but my voice stayed monotone. 

“Thank you.”

He nodded and I padded off. Returning a minute later with the approved clothing. He was sitting down minus a cup of coffee. But he didn’t say anything, or ask for another. I moved to the table only for him to wave a fork at the floor by his feet. It didn’t make sense till I glanced down and found my plate, napkin, silverware and juice were neatly placed waiting for me.

The implication was clear. No. Hell to the no. I would go without.

“It’s not negotiable,” Ben said as if reading my thoughts. “You’ll eat.”

“I can’t stop you from using the voice.” I said, meeting his gaze head on. “But I’ll be damned if I do so willingly.”

Ben’s jaw clenched, but his expression stayed neutral.

“You’re at my feet because you don’t eat higher than me right now.”

I turned my head, digging my nails in my hand waiting for him to order me.

“Rey.”

It wasn’t the voice I was expecting. Soft. Almost tender. I relaxed a bit.

“This’s gonna feel like cruelty, but it’s not to humiliate, nor take away your humanity. I can’t spare you, sweetheart. Not even when you’re lookin like sunshine tryin to be brave.”

“I don’t want this.”

He sighed. “Omega.”

The order dropped me. I’d been bracing for it. Knowing it would come to this, but I still was unprepared for how efficient it worked. Fighting it physically hurt. It locked my muscles and made me cramp enough I screamed, trying to break it. I had been too shocked outside the cafe, but this time I tested it, bathing myself in sweat trying to get out of it.

The agony finally became too much. Even after I lay still, the pain in my muscles burned. I wanted to die. I couldn’t fucking do this. The tears on my cheek mixed with snot and spit. I felt like a horse who had been run into the ground. I had nothing left.

A warm wet cloth wiped my face. Ben sidled up beside me and set my food in front of me. His hand rubbed my lower back, taking with it the paralysis. How did my body know when to freeze and let up? The invisible wires seemed to work above me and I couldn’t make sense of them.

“Won’t make you crawl, but you don’t get the silverware. Eat up.”

I had lost my appetite. Closing my eyes, I pressed my cheek to the linoleum floor, deciding to go with apathy. He patted my shoulder and I felt his lips press against my temple. “Tomorrow will be better,” he whispered. __

Five minutes later my stomach was full. 

Once I had finished the last bit of breakfast, the compulsion had vanished. I huddled on the floor, too weak to stand, trying to tell myself over and over again, I would escape. 

Ben washed my dish, letting me have a moment to collect myself after being ordered to eat my meal without hands. He had rubbed my back while I ate, telling me at lunch I could use my hands, and if he didn’t have to order me, I could have silverware with dinner.

I didn’t protest when Ben lifted me up and took me to the couch. Protesting took energy. I didn’t have any. His hand touched my calf, running his hand down it. I closed my eyes. Maybe I would pass out before he could get started.

Instead his fingers started kneading my flesh, roughly, working the cramped muscles. He didn’t linger or caress, but each touch slowly eased the knots out until I lay boneless, panting and feeling dizzy. 

He left and returned holding a glass of water. 

“Drink, it’ll keep you from cramping more.”

He helped me hold the cup to my lips, water trickling down my cheek as I guzzled. 

“We’ve all had to go through this,” he said, as I drank the last sip. “I did as a pup, and others like you when they enter the pack. I’ve seen mates who rush it--forcing the pack to retrain their mistakes--it’s a stigma that doesn’t go away. We’ll take a year if we need to. You’ll be strong, our pups will all live.”

My eyes felt heavy. His words were meaningless. 

#

Voices woke me. A blanket covered me and there was a pillow under my head. I listened.

“She’s resting.”

“Please, you promised.”

“Kira, has every right to see her sister.”

“Five minutes,” Ben said and there was quiet. “Give me one minute before you enter, or they’re will be no visit.”

I tried to sit up, but Ben was crossing the room over to me. His expression was guarded. He discarded my pillow and had me sit up enough he could take the spot, sitting down. His arm was steel around me.

“Omega lay down and be still.” 

His jeans were rough against my cheek as I rested my head on his lap. My sister and boss were here and I wasn’t even going to be able to talk to them. I almost wished they hadn’t come. How would Kira sleep after seeing me like this?

“What I’m going to say to your sister is a lie. Do you understand?” 

There he went again with his lessons. I didn’t care if he said he was the Pope. I huffed, annoyed.

“You need to finally take off those rose-colored glasses and see your sister for what she is.”

He didn’t know Kira, and he wasn’t going to turn me against her.

Kira, always one to make an entrance, burst in the front door. She looked like shit. Her eyes were red rimmed with smudged mascara. She was followed by Rose, who grasped her arm, pulling her back and whispering something into her ear. Kira didn’t look too happy, but she nodded.

When they both saw me in Ben’s lap they looked equally shocked and horrified.

“Did you hurt her?” Rose couldn’t stop the rage in her voice. Even in a house with a guy that could snap her neck like a twig.

“I haven’t abused her.” Ben answered. 

“Rape is abuse.”

“I haven’t touched her like that,” Ben’s voice lost it’s calm. “And you’ll have to take my word on that or leave.”

“Can we talk to her?” Kira met my gaze, but quickly broke it to look above me.

“Yes, but she won’t be answering back. Not today.”

“Why not?” Rose demanded.

“Because she’s not ready too.”

“Bullshit,” Rose spat.

“Please,” Kira said. “I’m beggin you.”

I’d never felt so much love for my sister at that moment. Kira had her faults, but she was here and that was all that mattered.

“Rey can call you tomorrow. If she wants.” Ben said. 

I didn’t believe him, and the expression on Rose’s face mirrored that as well. 

“Are we supposed to just sit here and be happy with this?” Rose waved toward me.

“Kira,” Ben addressed my sister. “For me to take Rey back to Montana, I need your consent.”

Rose looked perplexed. “Consent?”

“It’s a pack thing. I propositioned Kira first. By right, she has a claim on me.”

“Claim...but..” Kira’s eyes flitted frantically around the room. 

“I should have been more careful.” Ben’s voice sounded apologetic. “But I’m willing to forgive the debt and pay you ten grand to sign a form I have drawn up."

“Kira will do no such thing.” Rose’s hands were on her hips. 

“If you don’t I won’t be able to leave Vegas. We’ll have to live in this house. Which if you signed the form would be yours. Along with the car and bank accounts. You know how well your sister can save. Nice little nest egg...you could use for college.”

Rose put her hand on Kira’s shoulder. “Let’s go. We’ll talk about this at my office.”

“Offer in full is only good for now. Ten grand goes away when you walk outside. Maybe the rest will. I don’t know. I could get used to Vegas.”

Kira wasn’t looking at me. She had a gambling addiction, but we were sisters. She wouldn’t sign some bullshit form. She’d tell him to fuck off. 

“She’s my sister.”

_ Phew. _ I smiled. I hadn’t been worried. Not really.

“I understand. You declinin the offer.”

“I-I didn’t say that.”

Rose grabbed her arm. “Let’s go.” But Kira shrugged her off.

“They’re mates. I mean it’s not fair, but Phasma said it could kill them to be apart.”

“By his account they won’t be apart.” Rose said disgustedly. “If what he’s saying isn’t a line of shit, he can’t leave.”

“Montana is nice. Rey always said she wanted to live in the country.”

_ When I was ten. _ I wanted to say out loud. I tried, but the hand on my neck clamped. Not taking my breath, but it seemed to increase the hold that constricted my movements. I silently watched as my sister paced the room.

“Come on Kira.” Rose tried again. “Lets’ go.”

“Rey would be miserable here. I heard werewolves want wide open spaces. And once there’s a full moon.” Kira did a half-circle. “I mean...it’s for the best.”

“So you’ll sign?”

_ Please, Kira. Don’t do this. Show me that all the years we had together mean more to you than money.  _ Tears slipped down my cheek. My sister saw them and her expression faltered. For one long second I saw her really take me in. She knew what she was doing and her consciousness in that moment caught up with her. She wouldn’t be able to do this. I could forgive the small lapse.

“I’ll sign.”

She broke eye contact. Looking at Ben.

The slap struck Kira, almost knocking her off her feet. Rose’s hand raised again, but it seemed she thought better of it, lowering it to her side in a fist.

“Thank you,” Ben said.

Kira’s head snapped his way. She held her reddened cheek where Rose’s palm print was still evident.

“I was about to do that, damn the consequences.” 

“Wait, you’re going to give me ten grand…” Kira’s petulant voice whined.

“Shouldn’t gamble.” Ben said. “It seems all you can do is lose. Now get out, before I demand my five grand back.”

“You fucking bastard,” Kira yelled. “You cheated me--”

Ben growled, loud enough it made Kira blanche. 

“Run, before I show you my true form.”

My sister couldn’t get out fast enough. The door slammed shut. 

Rose was alone in the living room. Ben’s warning not scaring her enough. But I felt an emotion off him. It was strong, masculine, not my own. He respected Rose. Enough that he would not retaliate for her failure to leave.

“I’ve tried to file a juncture with the courts.” Rose said to me. “I’ll see if there’s any loopholes. And if I find anything, I’ll come back. I promise.”

She glared at Ben. “I defended a werewolf once. He told me a few secrets.”

“You don’t want to tell me that,” Ben growled low. “By pack law I would have to--”

“This won’t leave the room. And there’s a whole fuckin storm that would come down on you, if I don’t show up to work tomorrow. I successfully defended that werewolf. I have the East Coast clans protection.”

“That may be, but--”

“You’re taking her out of her life. Against her will. I don’t care if you think it’s your right. So I’m going to tell her this. The pack only requires you to give them one child. One. After the child reaches their fifth year, you can leave.”

“Enough,” Ben’s rage barely in check. “You’ve said your peace. But one more word, and you’ll be forbidden from entering this house again.”

She pursed her lip. But didn’t say another word. 

The door shut a moment later leaving us alone.

“I’m sorry bout Kira, but you had to see--”

The hold on me was gone.

“Don’t you ever say her name again.” 

I hated him. But under that was shame.. Had I always known how little I meant to her? Or maybe her addiction had stolen the sister I had grown up with.

“What Rose said was true.” Ben said after a long lapse of silence. “But, if you leave you’ll be an exile, and the pup stays. It belongs to the pack. You’ll never see it again. You’ll never be allowed to return.”

“Is that what happened to you?”

“They both left me. How bout that?” Ben tried to play it off, but I could hear the open wound in it. “But we’re stronger without them. The pack is.”

I closed my eyes. His hand stroked my hair, wondering how desperate a woman would have to be to leave her child behind, and what that meant for me.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loved all the comments and kudos thank you guys so much. They really have inspired me to double the chapters. 
> 
> This chapter is why the story is tagged non-con. Please do not read further if this triggers you at all.

The third day I was sitting on the floor eating my dinner. I hadn’t had a repeat of our first morning, and while I wasn’t a fan of the location, it was better than eating like an animal. Ben was quiet. He’d been quiet all day and I was starting to get nervous.

“How you feelin?”

I paused mid-bite. The question was one he asked quite often, but this time there was an edge to it I hadn’t heard before. 

“I’m okay.” 

I took a bite of the steak he’d cooked. He did all the cooking. I had offered, more out of boredom, but he’d refused. At least he wasn’t a shitty cook. I would have considered complimenting the dinner if I had been sitting on my chair and not on my knees.

“Called Snoke,” he said absently. “He said you should have some symptoms by now.”

“I had that implant for awhile.” I hedged. “Probably, why.”

“Probably,” Ben said, but didn’t sound convinced. 

We ate our dinner in silence. 

  
  


#

The bedside light flickered on.

I hadn’t even made it to the door. 

“You were as loud as a cat with a tin can tied to its tail.”

Keeping my eyes down I returned to my blankets on the floor. Sinking into them and ignoring his criticism of my attempt at escaping. I huffed, pulling the blanket over my shoulder.

“Yesterday, you opened the door. Thought maybe you’d make it out tonight.”

I curled up. Not wanting to engage. 

“Oh, don’t be sore kitten. You just got a bit cocky.”

The light flicked off.

He reached down and touched my shoulder. For the first time the touch felt less platonic. His thumb drew a slow circle and stayed for a minute. I didn’t retreat, but I didn’t respond either. Giving him nothing to work with. He sighed. The hand left me as he rolled over. A few minutes later he was asleep.

I hadn’t been cocky. I had meant to fail. 

These last five days I had been as docile as a well-trained dog. I’d obeyed every rule he’d laid down. I didn’t back talk or even tell him to eat shit and die. We had mindless conversation at meals, and I ate my food without complaint.

But I knew time was running out. Ben’s gaze would drift outside at night. He’d stand by the window and just stare. The full moon was four days away and I think that was part of it. “Do you hear that?” He asked me yesterday. And when I shook my head I’d seen his disappointment. 

It had to be tonight. I could feel it in my bones. We were going to move soon and I’d lose all the advantage I had. I listened to his even breathing and waited the long hours--and they would be long. Ben checked on me constantly at night, but the last hours before dawn, he tended to sleep soundly.

I listened to the street sounds. The city that lulled me to sleep every night now kept me awake. When the hour came, I found my hands didn’t shake and my heart didn’t race as I rolled on my side and started the short distance to the cracked door.

My breathing was almost non existent. I’d worked on controlling it, knowing it was a trigger Ben subconsciously woke too. I didn’t go slow, random cars often woke Ben if their stereo was too loud. One minute was all I was giving myself. 

It didn’t feel like a win as I reached the door. I wasn’t anywhere near free yet. Normally the door was barely open a crack, but tonight I’d been the last one inside the room and I’d left it open half of what I’d needed to squeeze through. 

Using one finger I pushed it a few inches wider. Too much and I’d risk the door’s hinges giving me away. Before crossing I listened, finding Ben’s breathing remained steady.

I inched to the other side and found myself in the short hallway to the living room. Here was the tricky part. Getting off all fours. Standing was risky, the floor was most likely to creak when I redistributed my weight, but once up, I could balance better and muffle my sound. 

I took a long minute and steadied myself up feeling like a gymnast on the balance beam.

Luck was on my side. I walked with light steps, my toes soft in the carpet. I headed not for the front door, but the couch. I was too far away to hear Ben’s breathing. I wouldn’t know if it changed or if he woke, but at this point it didn’t matter, there was no going back.

Once I reached the couch, I bent over, feeling under the lip of it. To my relief, I found the spare car key. I imagined that Ben had seen it inside the coffee table drawer the first day, but I think he’d left it there as a lure. The drawer was noisy. It would be impossible to open without waking the dead, but I’d caught a lucky break when Ben had stepped outside to take a phone call before dinner, and I had moved it.

A flash of lights made me look fearfully up, but it was only a car driving the street outside. 

The front door wasn’t how I was getting out. I had dismissed that immediately. Everything from the deadbolt to the doorknob was old and loud. 

Instead it was the living room window. I walked over to it and pressed my fingers on the glass, the lock already off of it. 

The panel slid against the wood frame with a small shriek, which made me look fearfully over my shoulder. I didn’t dare risk another second. The streetlights let me see my car and neighborhood clearly as I put a knee on the window ledge and angled my body out.

From within the house I heard the bed creak so loud, it could only mean he was already out of it.

_Shit._ Instead of standing up and then jumping out, I simply propelled my body forward. Hitting the ground with my shoulder, feeling the dirt give my exposed skin a nice road rash. I saw the living room light flick on as I popped up and ran.

I didn’t look back, didn’t want to know if I had a chance or not.

The key was the spare and so I had to manually slide it into the driver side lock. It was terrifying to think that if I wasn’t fast enough, if it stuck, if I didn’t turn it right, all of this would be over. 

I heard the front door open just as I opened the car door. 

Sliding into the driver seat I saw him on the step. 

I crunched the key into the ignition. 

Already putting my hand on the radio dial so I could turn it full blast. 

The key turned and there was a click.

Nothing happened. 

_No, no, no._

I tried again. Nothing.

When I glanced up, he was walking toward me.

Smiling.

#

My tears wetted the blindfold. 

I was on my bed, but I doubted that was a good thing. The rope around my wrist was tight enough to burn when I struggled. Ben had stretched each arm out, tying me securely to the two bedposts. Afterward he’d scared the shit out of me when he’d used a knife to cut my nightgown off, and then used a strip of the ruined material to tie around my eyes.

The mattress shifted down as Ben joined me on the bed. 

“Thought I’d let you have a good cry for a few minutes,” he said, laying a hand on my bare abdomen. 

“You took the battery out.” I knew why the moment the car wouldn’t start. “You never gave me a chance.”

“It was in the backseat.”

He nuzzled my neck. His hand moved to cup a breast.

“Is this my punishment?”

I heard his chest rumble, it sounded like laughter. When he kissed me, I clenched my teeth. Not brave enough to bite him. I could kick him. But, I didn’t want it to hurt worse than it would. 

“The rope is and the blindfold. You were allowed one try a night not two.”

He didn’t sound upset, but that was little comfort. I didn’t know him at all. I didn’t have a clue what he was capable of and it was scaring the hell out of me as I waited for him to enact whatever punishment my escape had warranted.

“Kitten,” he whispered in my ear. “Do you know why you're on the bed?”

“Be-because I broke the r-rules.” I sobbed as he shushed me, wiping my wet cheeks. “Ben, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Don’t go beggin. Not yet. You’re on the bed because I’m proud of you.”

_Proud?_ I furrowed my brow, and his chest rumbled again. Reacting to my confusion. Was he being sarcastic? He didn’t sound sarcastic.

“Half the alphas in the pack couldn’t pull off what you just did.” he said, drawing next to me, his body warm against my cold skin. “You’ll be a wonder in the forest.”

“Forest?”

“Shh...don’t worry bout that now. No more sleeping on the floor like a pup.”

“I-I don’t mind…”

“Promised myself I wouldn’t touch you till you earned the bed.”

“I’m not ready, _please._ ”

His lips traced down the hollow of my throat. Nipping the skin lightly. Ignoring my protest. My heels dug into the bed, trying to escape, knowing there was nowhere to go. His knee moved between my thighs and I bit my lip trying to keep from screaming.

“I slept on the floor till I was ten.” Ben said as he readjusted his weight, making me follow his voice. “We can shift anytime, but only are compelled to on full moons. When we're young it’s forbidden to shift without the moon until we’ve earned a place. Which I can tell you is like being told you can’t wear clothes.”

His breath was warm on my cheek, and I heard fabric rustle. I think he was taking his boxers off. 

“Ben, what are you doing?” I tried to say more, but he pressed a finger to my lips.

“As I was sayin, the pack had failed in its last two hunts. We hadn’t taken down large game and I was gettin tired of rabbits. Worse the pups got what was left and I ate like an adult, so every night I went to bed hungry.”

A hand strayed through the curls between my legs, stroking softly before he dipped a finger inside me, making me hiss at the intrusion. 

“Caught an elk’s scent. But Snoke said it was too old. I knew differently. I think in the end my surrogate father knew. A test much like I gave you to succeed or fail. I tracked her for six days. And when I brought her down I was so far from the pack it took another week to find my way back.”

I wasn’t wet. Not even a little. He didn’t push in further, but withdrew and cupped my mound, rubbing his palm gently trying to stimulate me. It took awhile, because anxiety had me a ball of nerves, but slowly my body started responding and when he dipped a finger inside me again, I was aroused enough it slipped in.

“Warm and tight. Almost can imagine you a virgin.”

“Don’t. You’ll hurt me.”

“Pain trains. Snoke beat me terrible. I still have the lashes on my back from his belt. But after my stunt, I was given a room. A bed. And a place in the pack.”

“Are you going to hurt me now?”

“Depends on your definition of pain.”

His mouth captured a nipple sucking on it, making it harden. His fingers returned prodding me gently. There was no give in the ropes, but I struggled regardless. His lips popped off the nub.

“You know, I didn’t wake until the window.”

His thumb circled my clit making me arch into his hand. 

“Stop.”

“I don’t surprise much. But wakin up to finding you gone.” he bent close kissing me again. “Was the best surprise of my life.”

The mouth returned and he teased both nipples, while he slowly worked me up. I tried to fight against my own body, but it was a losing battle. My pleas ignored and finally I stopped saying no, and turned my head hoping it would just happen and be over.

“Why a lawyer?”

“What?” The question was so unexpected I responded before I remembered I was trying to tune him out. Why did he care what I was going to college for?

“Your sis told me you decided when you were eight. Said you were reading legal books at the library. Said you even tried carrying a briefcase to school, but they wouldn’t let you. ”

He pushed two fingers inside me. I was wet, my arousal coating his fingers. They didn’t pump so much as stroke, finding the right spot. It wasn’t enough to make me climax, but it kept me from losing the momentum he’d built up. I realized he was waiting for an answer. 

“Money.” 

He chuckled at my lie.

The stroking continued. His mouth returned, but nothing picked up, I tried to pretend I didn’t care. Hoping he’d get bored, but he was patient. Fine, I tried again.

“It seemed like a good career. Honest living.”

He withdrew his fingers and gave a slap on my sensitive clit, making me yelp. It didn’t hurt, not really. His thumb brushed it, making me arch up, only for him to smack it again. I understood the game. 

“People talk about this shit over coffee. Not--”

Another smack.

“I fucking hate you.”

The fingers returned slipping inside like a glove. Two then three fingers making me open to him more. My climax was so close I tried to chase it, bucking against his hand. He withdrew.

This time the smack was less playful, and he didn’t stop. On the third one I decided he wasn’t going to till I answered. 

“To Kill a Mockingbird.”

I blurted out. 

“It’s a book. The kind without pictures. Don’t know if they have those down--Ouch. Stop fucking doing that.”

“I have read it. When I was in high school. Where I graduated top of my class.” he said, rubbing the spot he’d smacked, before stroking through my folds, returning to the pleasure that had put me on edge. “Now, if you can refrain from insultin my IQ, you can continue.”

I tried, but large hands grasped my thighs and parted them effortlessly. His mouth replacing his fingers. His tongue lapping deep, his chest rumbling. My mind buzzed, feeling something big coming, wanting him to bring me there and hating myself for the whimpers that seemed to come unbidden.

But like before release was out of my grasp. 

The blindfold kept me from seeing him, but I imagined his smug smile. Why did he care why I wanted to be a lawyer? He was going to order me to drop out. Already I’d been forced to quit my job. 

I tried to kick him in frustration, but the fingers only curled tighter.

“My parents did drugs and fought all the time.” I craned my neck back feeling my hair sticking to my forehead, trying to make my lips finish, while his lips kept scattering the thoughts. “I used to wish I was Scout and Atticus was my dad--” 

The pressure from his tongue swirled, bringing me so close. Rewarding me. I drew a deep breath trying to find the words again.

“When the state came for me and Kir--I accepted it. Be-because...I knew life--God how am I supposed to talk when you’re doing that.”

A rumble in his throat, deep, urging me to finish. My tongue felt thick, my thoughts thicker. It was like being on rough waters, trying to hold on to the boat as the swells rocked it. For a minute I forgot everything, but what he was doing.

“I knew life wasn’t fair, but that--didn’t have t-to d-define me. B-because I was-s going to be Att-Atticus. And--defend those--that couldn’t def--defend themselves.”

“My good-hearted girl,” he cooed. “Now take a deep breath.”

I reflexively did so, feeling his fingers insert along with his mouth. It was so sudden so violently pushed to the peak, I wasn’t ready for the rush of it. I tried to pull away, but Ben didn’t relent. Didn’t stop even as I cried out with pleasure until it was pain. I begged him to stop, that it was enough. Dear God it was enough.

“The truth gets you rewarded,” he kissed me, catching my mouth. I tasted myself on his lips and tried to turn away. “Now, let’s talk lies.”

He shifted his body over me and I felt his cock rub against my pelvis.

“Don’t please.” I begged. “Please Ben. 

“Hush. It be my right, but I have some morals. Your eyes haven’t shifted. And it's too close to the moon for me to stay in control enough not to hurt you bad.””

He rocked against me, letting it slide a few times between my folds. My arousal coating him. I squirmed as it started creating friction.His body pressing close enough I started to feel suffocated. I was already over-stimulated, and each thrust fed on raw nerves making me wince.

“Ben, please not like that. It hurts.”

“Better than the belt, I suppose.”

The second orgasm was building. It wasn’t pleasure. Pleasure was warm, the sparks that made your toes curl. This was agony, that feeling when a dentist was tugging on a tooth.

“Don’t make me--I can’t.”

“Let’s talk. Seems this is the only place you’ve been honest with me.”

“I haven’t lied.”

“Those lips are so beautiful even when they fib.”

His mouth crushed mine. Bruising my lips. All the gentleness was gone. His fingers gripped my hips driving us closer. The bed creaked so loud, I wondered if the frame was in danger of snapping in half. 

Did he know? About the pills? 

“You hid it so well.”

“Sorry, please. You--you have to know I didn’t feel there was any other way.”

“All this week. Thinkin you bein good was acceptin your role.”

A hand moved around my neck, forcing me down into the pillow, not enough to strangle, but kept me immoble. He knew. I felt anger crawl up overriding fear. My failed attempt to escape, the oppressive weight of him. It was too much.

“You think I want to join your pack? Jesus. What woman wants to go back a hundred years?”

“That bein what it is, you might find, it isn’t so bad. And maybe not so backwoods as you’ve imagined in your city brain.”

His voice was calm, but his hips bucked against me driving hard. My fingers felt numb from how hard I was pulling on the rope. 

“I want a career.”

“Motherhood is a fine--”

“Then you do it.”

“Last time I checked I don’t have the parts.”

“If I had my way you wouldn’t have any parts.”

He laughed, burying his face into my neck. A hand clamped over my mouth taking my scream when he sped up. 

I sobbed in relief when I climaxed. Ben’s hips jerked twice more and semen pooled on my stomach around my breast. It was sticky between our bodies as he groaned into my hair collapsing for a minute on me. His weight drove me deep into the mattress. I was trembling, my thighs shaking as if I’d run a marathon. He kissed my temple, before rolling off me. 

He left the bed and came back a moment later. A towel swept the worst of the mess of my stomach, but he didn’t untie me from the bed or lift the blindfold off. Water came next and I drank until he pulled the glass away.

“A day in restraints won’t hurt you. It’s really a light punishment considering the offense.”

“What if I have to pee?”

“I have a feeling while uncomfortable you can hold it for a while.”

“Will I be left alone?”

The bed sank as he sat down next to me. “You might get lonely.”

“I’ll let you know if that happens.”

He huffed, but I heard him chuckle as he moved away. A blanket drew up over me and he adjusted the pillow so it supported my head better. Small comfort for what was going to be an uncomfortable jaunt.

“The moon’s going to pull at you next month.” Ben said, offering me another drink of water. 

I took another small sip, before shaking my head that I didn’t want more. 

“Moon’s goin to pull at you hard soon. Those hormones are terrible. Block everything natural. But tomorrow you won’t be--”

“Taking the pill,” I sighed. “Why is the moon going to pull at me? I’m not--you know a werewolf.”

There was silence.

“Ben?”

The bed dipped and his knuckles brushed a fly away hair.

“Sweetheart?” 

He leaned down, close to my cheek. His hand returning to my throat. I felt the fingers flex and I swallowed confused as his lips brushed my ear. 

“What pills?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos. Stavrogin80 has completed an art piece for me that I will be showing in a few chapters, but if you want a sneak preview I highly recommend joining her membership on Patreon.com. 
> 
> News. I'm taking off the chapter count. This story will continue for awhile. It's morphed into something that I think could be a lot of fun. I have other shorts I want to bring you. So to keep it going, but give time to my other works, updates will be on Wednesday. 
> 
> Want to say thank you to Harper. Bff and also person who gives me character reality checks.

Holy shit.

The blindfold kept me from knowing if his expression was holding back rage or if he was patiently waiting for me to spill my guts. Could I still play this off? Probably not. 

“Kitten, choose your next words carefully. One chance to talk and explain. I won’t give you a second.” 

“You said, you knew. That I was lying.” 

“You’ve been tellin me the last five days, you’re fine. Playin the part of a perfect mate, but none of it was real. It was all part of this escape plan.”

“Well, what the hell did you expect? Me to tell you how I really felt? You gave me a chance every night to escape. Did you think if I was successful, I was going to come back?”

“Yes.” He said sharply. “Because once that poison was out your syst, you’d feel our bond and god-dammit, what makes us what we are.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Where are the pills?”

“I don’t want this.” 

“Well you can tell me that every day for the next year if it makes you feel better.” Ben growled. 

“I don’t want you.”

“You think I don’t know that? I’ve been tryin to be nice. Lettin you have time to acclimate to the idea of it. Not touchin you. Fixin you dinner. If any of my mates saw how docile I was they’d be putting bows in my hair.”

“I want my old life back.”

“Kitten, that boat has sailed.”

“Please Ben, I want it back.”

A sob tore through my throat. “I can’t do this. I can’t. Please. Please.”

The rage in my voice was gone. God I was tired. I sagged limpy turning my head away. Hating him. I felt bled out.

“There in the tin.” I didn’t want to talk anymore. To feel anymore. He’d order me anyways. “In the bathroom.”

He touched the end of my fingers checking the circulation. “Suppose, you tellin the truth and not makin me drag it out of you should count for somethin. Guess there’s one get out of jail inside every deck.”

The ropes around my wrist tugged off. Freed, I pulled the blindfold down, but Ben was gone.

I slept. My dreams were nightmares that made me wake half in a scream. The morning and afternoon passed. I stumbled to the bathroom once and back, and slept more, until evening came.

I woke to find Ben standing over me. The bedside lamp on. He was shirtless in gray sweats. When he met my gaze, his expression was full of concern. A hand touched my forehead, smoothing the hair out of my eyes.

“You need to get up.”

“Go away.”

“You need a bath. Among other things.”

“I’m sick.”

He didn’t speak, but pulled back the covers.

“Does it even matter what I say?”

“Sure. But you’re not going to wallow in the bed. I can only stand so much despair. I’ve heard lambs bleat less.”

Ben carried me to the bathroom where the tub was filled with hot water. The steam rose off of it and it took a second to adjust when he submerged me under the suds. I tried to glare, but the heat took the worst of my aches away and I couldn’t help, but sigh in relief. 

“I would like to propose a small truce.” 

Ben grabbed the shampoo bottle, dabbing a large blob in his hand, before working it into my hair. His fingers found the tangles and worked them out as he lathered. I didn’t look at him. What could he possibly offer that I would want to accept?

“Moon’s going to be out in three days and that isn’t a lot of time. Might be cruel even.” He poured water over my head washing the soap out. “I allow you to take the pills, with the agreement after you would quit.”

“That’s nice of you.” I said, blandly. “Thanks.”

“Rey,” Ben’s voice held a warning. “I have to shift. And we need to leave. Tomorrow morning. It’ll be safer if I can roam a bit. I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense--”

“Where are we going?”

I rested my chin on my knees wrapping my arms around my legs. I knew this was coming and I thought it would rouse something in me, but instead I wished I could slide down under the waters and forget everything.

“This might be a mistake, but I had few choices. And they live on a farm. We’ll have to drive for two days.”

He rubbed my back with a washcloth. I waited to find out what offbeat relative we were going to have to camp with. Would the woman give me a lesson on my place? Would I have to see half a dozen feral kids running around knowing the girls wouldn’t have a chance and the boys would turn into Ben?

“My parents.”

The news shocked me so much I glanced up at him to see if he was joking. His expression showed me he wasn’t. His lips set in a hard line. 

“Oh?” I said chewing the words over. “But you--you hate your parents.” 

“It’s complicated. Do you hate your parents?”

“They’re dead.”

“Your sister said--”

“Let me guess they're on a cruise ship.”

“Florida, in a retirement home.”

I rolled my eyes. Kira had been making up lies since the eight grade. I used to think she’d outgrow it after we graduated. But maybe the shame was too much, even for her.

“Murder-suicide. Dad burned their trailer down after he shot her. Saved the state a burial cost. It was two days after I turned thirteen.”

I stared off for a minute remembering the social worker who’d told me the news while smoking a pall mall and tapping the ashes off the porch. Kira sobbing, but me, all I could do was focus on the burning red end of her cigarette as she kept asking me if I was listening.

“I’m sorry,” Ben said, drawing my attention back. “You’ll find a family in the pack. I did.”

“If I give you my word not to run away will you let me keep taking the pill?”

He snorted. 

“I want you to stop taking the pill so you stop feeling like you need to run away.”

“I don’t want kids.” I met his gaze. “Not yet.”

“The pack--”

“You can’t just knock me up in a month and expect me to be anything, but feeling like your mother did.”

I could see the verbal slap. He broke the gaze and looked away, his hands diving into the water with the washcloth. When he scrubbed my shoulder it was less gentle. I sighed, what had I expected? I couldn’t fight against a lifetime of misogynist beliefs.

“There’s a tea,” he said quietly. “The women make it up, when they don’t want to have pups too close.”

“I can take it as long as I want?”

“A couple months.”

“A couple years.”

“Kitten…”

“That’s what I need to finish school.”

“School,” he said incredulously. “Snoke would never allow it. The pack can’t make exceptions just because you’re...well…”

“Independent. Successful. Strong minded.”

“Modernized.” He amended. “Maybe after a pup or two.”

“Do they go to school?”

“Most do.”

“You mean the boys.”

Ben shifted uneasily. “No, it’s not that. Every pup that lives goes to school. Even girls. But..” He grimaced. “This is a lot to unload, and you aint even with child. So, maybe later. You know. When were actively tryin.”

“How do you make a living?”

“Logging and we own a few gold mines,” he shrugged. “The pack shares its wealth.”

“What do the she-folks do?” 

Water splashed my face, but Ben looked amused rather than annoyed.

“Take care of us men, kids, the pack. They are not looked at as weaker, if that worries you. A few have jobs.”

I arched a brow, waiting for him to continue.

“Cara is a teacher. Lila is our midwife. Mya couldn’t have pups so we let her work as a nurse aid at the old folks place. To be fair she has kin at the home. Fiona bookkeeps. But she lost her mate in an accident, so she keeps busy now that her sons are in college.”

“College?”

I could see he instantly regretted telling me the last part. He helped me stand up and grabbed a towel. My wrists were slightly red, but I think after a day or so the marks would vanish. My hips had a scatter of bruises from where his fingertips had dug in. I studied them. 

“If you hadn’t been taking those pills,” Ben said as he patted the bruised area dry. “You wouldn’t be showing my work.”

“Heat doesn’t always happen that fast,” I countered. But I didn’t want to deflect. Something told me I’d caught him a rare mood. Charitable. 

“So, college isn’t out of the question?” I tried again. “I’m not so far behind I couldn’t catch up. And they’re online right now. It’s already paid for. Every family--pack needs a lawyer in it. I could practice locally. Or even remotely.”

The towel ruffled through my hair giving it a good once over. I saw my reflection in the mirror and noticed my eyes had shadows under them. I wondered how terrible I’d look in a month. If I’d even recognize myself at all.

Ben followed my gaze. I frowned. What was the point in arguing? I would lose everything I had here soon, and I was an idiot to think otherwise. This was how Ben saw me. His little woman. The tea was probably bullshit. A year from now I’d either have a swollen belly or a screaming kid on my hip.

“I’m going to the couch.” I tried to walk away, but he blocked me. _Oh right._ “Could I please have permission to go to the couch?”

A second later my feet were off the floor as he scooped me up. Round two? I hoped not. I leaned against his chest. There was an innate need to seek comfort and I wondered if this was how Stockholm Syndrome started. 

He settled me on the cushions, bringing me a blanket and pillow. No clothes. But I didn’t expect them. I didn’t engage him in more talk, but laid on my side. I could see out the window. The last light of the evening was streaking across a rose colored sky. Movement on the street caught my eye. A brown shaggy cat was crossing the road and I watched it skirt toward the neighbor’s yard disappearing under the porch. It looked like a stray.

Ben disappeared into the kitchen and a short time later returned with two cups. When he handed me one I found it to be peach tea. I took a sip, and set it down on the floor. Ben instead of taking the recliner, sat on the carpet leaning against the couch.

“For two weeks on the road I imagined what you’d look like,” he smiled. “Hoped you’d be my age or younger. Had a wishlist of things I forgot as soon as I saw you. Didn’t seem they mattered anymore with you being as perfect as you were.”

Great. Was he going to woo me now? I hoped not.

“I worried you’d be married. Or have a kid. It’s happened before. Not often, we tend to find our mates before they’re too old.”

“What would you do if I was?”

His lips twitched down, and he gave me a look that said it all. It wouldn’t have mattered.

“Are all the women in the pack, like me?”

“About half.”

I opened my mouth and shut it. Deciding I wouldn’t get an honest answer. Ben cocked an eyebrow and when I didn’t talk, he gave a small wave to spill.

“Do they accept it?”

“The first year is rough for most of them.” Ben admitted. “But, it’s not just leavin the old life. The first moon usually terrifies them. We’ve had to medicate before. Till they got used to the idea.”

“I’ve seen pictures.” I said, giving his frame a once over. “When you shift, are you in control?”

“Yes. We’re not mindless animals. Regardless of the movies and books. But we are dangerous. We’re seven feet, all muscle and our instinct is to hunt. The reason we don’t let the young shift till they have control, is because it's hard to teach them to shift back. You’ll find being human is the second skin, not the first.”

“You won’t have sex with me when you’re..” I gestured wildly with my hands.

“God no. That’s not--Jesus. Our pack would rip apart a mate that tried.”

“Do you kill your own?”

The question had tripped off the tongue, before I had thought to check it. Ben’s dark eyes flashed in disapproval and he gave a clipped noise in his throat. 

“Exile is more common.”

“Do you share--women?’

“Never. A were would kill for such an offense. We mate once. For life.”

The tone was so obnoxiously knightly, I snickered. “Oh come on. I know plenty of women who would be into you. You would be just fine.”

“I’ve found a woman at a bar now and then.”

“Could be a little Ben out there. You might not need me--”

“Not possible. Can’t impregnate anyone, but our own kind. We might seek comfort outside our pack, but the idea of sleeping with our own recreationally is repulsive. Even as pups and juvi’s we never mingled that way.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Weird I know. At thirteen everything on MTV that had breasts made me get a boner, but swimming naked with girls of my own kind didn’t even cause a stir. Pretty safe to say it's something in our biology.”

“But I’m not a…” 

The words died in my throat as he set his gaze on me. Was it pity in his eyes? Empathy. I didn’t like it. He set his tea down. His expression turned serious. 

“I’m not a werewolf.” I tried to laugh, but my throat felt tight and it came out in a whisper.

“No. Not a natural born one.”

“What does that mean?”

I tried to sit up, but Ben caught my hands with one of his large paws. The blanket fell off me, but the hairs that rose on my arms had nothing to do with the loss of heat. I shook my head. Feeling a buzzing noise in my ears.

“It starts with the eyes.” 

“You can’t be serious.”

“The shift will feel a bit weird the first time. Not painful. Most the women say after the third or fourth moon they’ve adjusted.”

“You’re a liar.”

“It’s the biggest secret our kind have.”

My vision started spotting. I took a deep breath. No. No. This wasn’t real. I was in a coma in some hospital. I needed to wake up. Please let me wake up.

“It’s going to be okay,” he gently cupped my cheek. “I promise. I’ll take care of you.”

I ripped my hand away and drew back to strike him. My wrist was seized before I could hit him. Ben’s grip brought the offending arm close to his chest. 

“There’d be strong consequences for that slap, whether or not it was deserved. A man that let’s a woman strike him can hardly be called a man. If you’d have done that in front of the pack, I’d of had to do things you wouldn’t have liked.”

“You lied to me.”

“Let’s be clear. I didn’t lie. I’ve been asking you every day how you feel. I’ve been tryin to have conversations with you, like this, from the get go. Normally, you’d feel it in your bones after a few nights. I would just fill in the blanks. You wouldn’t be tryin to flee you’d be--”

“What? Am I going to grow fur and..and turn into an animal?”

“When the moon’s full, yes. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“Like hell there’s not.”

“You can take the pill so nothing happens this moon. We’ll start out slow. Next moon it’ll be a slow pull. Give you time.”

“I fucking hate you. I hate you. Let me go.”

Strong arms caged around me as I struggled. Not yielding. He talked quietly into my ear as I cursed him. Rubbing my back as if my tantrum was simply that. I hated him. I really really hated him. I couldn’t turn into a werewolf. That was impossible. This fucked up situation couldn’t really get that bad, could it?

He let go and I shoved him away. 

“I want to go to my room.”

“I’ll make dinner.”

“Leave it by the door.”

Ben’s mouth formed a hard line. I could see he was warring with himself on how to handle me, but I didn’t care whatever moral dilemma he was having. 

“What’s one day.” I said choking back a sob. “Can you give me that? To wrap my brain around the fact I’m going to turn into--” I couldn’t say the words. 

“You can’t hide from this, Rey.”

“Hide?” I laughed bitterly. “Tomorrow we go to your parents. So forgive me if I’d like to say goodbye to the last shreds of my life alone. I deserve that, don’t I?”

“All right.” Ben said. “Pack a suitcase. We leave at six am.”

I didn’t bother answering. 

When I shut my bedroom door I sank to my knees. Escape? I stared out my window, knowing the sun was going to set soon. Yes, I could try again. But how was I going to escape my own body?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worked on this one till almost midnight. Thank you for the comments and kudos. This one's a bit tame, but when you get to the ending you'll see the next chapter will be anything but.
> 
> Thank you guys for the support on this fic. Next Chapter will be Wednesday.

“Are there people here or just cows?”

Vegas was hot and dry most days of the year. The sticky interior of the car wasn’t anything new to me, but being in it for twenty-four hours with one short stop where Ben had slept for five hours was making me feel irritable.

Ben glanced at me from the rear view mirror. He smirked. I leaned my elbow on the window lip and peered through the glass. Apparently, I had lost the right to sit shotgun due to my earlier outburst and had to ride like a child in the back. 

“It’s Kentucky. You’ll get used to it.”

“Do your parents know I’m kidnapped?”

“I liked it better when you were giving me the silent treatment.”

“What did you tell them about me?”

“The truth.”

“Really?”

Ben snorted.

“Told them enough,” his eyes met mine. “We’re stayin’ one night.”

I tried not to roll my eyes.This details had changed repeatedly. First he’d said a week. This morning it had been a couple days. Now it seemed one night. I had a feeling the closer we got the less he knew what he wanted to do. 

A green sign said we were getting close to Harlan city lines. I couldn’t help marveling at the plains of rolling grass and trees big enough you could build a house in them. It made up for the cow dung and skunk that often permeated the cab.

“I’ll be sure to talk up all your good attributes,” I said, sarcastically. 

“Kitten, we’re an hour from the dirt road I’m goin’ need to turn on. So best get this out now. You run with or without their help and it won’t just be you gettin’ punished.”

“You’d let harm come to your parents?”

“It wouldn’t be my choice, but Snoke’s,” Ben stated, staring at the road. 

“You’d kill them?”

Ben didn’t answer. 

“Wow, you guys sound like the mafia. Sorry, Mom, it’s not personal, it’s business.”

“I never said I’d kill them.”

“Let me guess, Snoke would.” I said, unable to keep the anger out of my voice. “Same thing.”

“Kitten, you know nothing of what you are dealing with.”

“I have a pretty good idea.”

“Punishments are lessons. It’s the only way the pack survives. If you go against the pack then you are brought to answer for it, and by default so am I.”

“Don’t want egg on your face? The boys thinking you don’t have the biggest pair?” 

“This isn’t a game. This is life.”

“Whatever, Ben. I got the point.”

He met my indifference with a nod. But his eyes flashed with something that pricked my instincts to know this wasn’t over. And more so when the car started accelerating.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you’re not bored while I talk.”

Ben’s voice was calm. As if there was nothing wrong with the fact he was fast approaching ninety. The road was pretty barren, but this was a Chevy Malibu made for soccer mom’s and people that wanted a conservative vehicle. 

“Now let me explain one of the possibilities that Snoke is very fond of doling out. In the middle of the night, my parents would get a phone call with a one-minute warning.”

He glanced back at me to make sure I was following. Satisfied, his eyes returned to the road.

“They would flee with the clothes on their back. And wait. If after five minutes the house wasn’t raining down on them, they could go back inside. They are not allowed to move. That’s part of the punishment.”

I watched the speedometer push past ninety.

“Okay, I get it. You’ve made your point. They lose the farm.”

“Every night they won’t sleep ‘til that call comes in, telling them they can. It’s not about the house. It’s not about them even. Because that’s not why they are given the mark. They are given it so  _ you _ can learn the lesson. Remember what I said about punishment, it’s about making us stronger.”

My stomach felt sick. The road was a blur and we were on our way to push past one hundred. A semi was ahead of us and the highway was getting ready to narrow to one lane. 

“I won’t try to escape at your parents’ house.”

“No, you still don’t get it. It’s not about you anymore. It’s us. What you do from now on ripples to me. To my kin, and your kin. Your sister. So while I don’t particularly care for either of ours, I don’t exactly want to pick out tombstones.”

“I said I won’t escape.”

“Once I bring you back, and I will—.”

“Ben slow down.”

“I’ll have to bring you to Snoke’s house.”

“You’re crowding that semi.”

“And he has a red phone. It’s only used for one purpose.”

“Ben, there are cars coming. Slow down. Please.”

The semi blared it’s horn. I could see the emblem for Pepsi on the side. A picture of a family drinking with cans to their lips at a barbeque. I watched as the big rig took the soft lane of the road and gave Ben room. 

Ben smiled as if he knew all along it would. We sped past it to safety. My heart was knocking so hard in my chest it felt secondary to what lesson I was being given. Shaking, I glanced over my shoulder out the back window seeing the driver give us the finger.

“You would do everything Snoke said, because you're not making that phone call to inflict pain or pull a trigger.” Ben’s eyes flashed gold. They locked with mine. “You’re making that phone call to save their lives. And when Snoke finally thinks you’ve learned your lesson, he’ll push the button. Sometimes the house doesn’t explode. It might be their car. It might be the mailbox or even the dog house.”

The car resumed a safe speed and we continued in silence as it seemed the cage around me became smaller and smaller.

***

Han and Leia’s house was a double-wide. However, it wasn’t redneck or rundown. The structure had white panel walls, a wrap around deck, and as we drew closer a weird amount of garden gnomes. Ben’s knuckles were tight on the wheel and when he parked the car, he didn’t turn it off. I was mad at him for earlier, but as his eyes searched the house for life, I couldn’t help pity him a little.

The front door opened. A woman came out. For a split second I saw Ben’s eyes soften. 

The door widened and a man followed. Ben’s jaw clenched and then the moment was gone. The man stayed on the porch while his mother walked toward us. She was short, her salt-and-pepper brown hair piled up on her head, she wore slacks and a silk blouse.

I thought Ben would put the keys back in and drive off. He was a hair’s breadth from it. The emotions were tumbling off him so strongly I felt sick for him. I hadn’t felt anything off him since the brief moment with Rose, but now, he seemed unable to control our connection.

Slapping the wheel, he exited the driver side. But as he stood he gave his mother his back, opening my door. The implication in his action was enough that his mother stopped and came no further.

His hand was in mine and he kept his movements unhurried as he finally gave his mother his full profile.

“Ben,” she smiled.

“Kylo,” he corrected her.

“But—,” I started, and he squeezed my hand in warning. 

“This is Rey. My mate.”

Her eyes swept over me. Her smile stayed on her lips, but her large hazel eyes, the same as her son, viewed me with pity. Ben was emitting so much cold hostility, I didn’t blame her when she didn’t shake my hand.

“Nice to meet you,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. “We couldn’t do more than hope, when our son called, that you both would make it here safely.”

“The pack appreciates the favor. Snoke sends his regards.”

“Snoke can kiss my--,” she stopped and turned her face away. Ben’s eyes narrowed. He hadn’t said anything, but the ice was so thin, she must have sensed it. “Come on and say hi to your dad.”

Ben’s dad waited, his hands deep inside the pockets of his brown leather jacket. His expression wasn’t one I could read. When Ben took the first step on the porch, his father’s eyes searched his son’s face. Looking for something, I wasn’t sure.

“Forget what I looked like, Han?” Ben’s voice dripped with scorn. “Or just trying to remember what a were looks like?”

“Son,” Han said, not rising to the bait. “Good to have you home.”

Ben didn’t answer that, his eyes scanned the house before going inside.

It was spacious. The living room had two loveseats. The floor was vinyl, with a hardwood pattern. Two large windows let the light in and each one had plants flanked with more gnomes. I was looking at them, but Ben was looking at a picture on the wall.

It was a family portrait with Ben probably close to five. He didn’t look happy to see it. I hoped he wasn’t going to do something dramatic like pull it off the wall.

“I’ll get our suitcases.” Ben said, letting go of my hand. 

“Your father can—.”

But Ben was gone, the screen door slammed enough I flinched. Now I was alone and unsure of what to do.  _ Hi, my name is Rey. I hate your son’s guts. We have nothing in common and I do not want to give you grandkids. Other than that I’m fine, you? _

“I felt the same way,” his mother said as if reading my mind. She looked at the framed photo and touched it in a way I imagined she did every day. “Come in the kitchen with me, we can talk privately there. I doubt I’ll see my son ‘til dinner.”

I followed. There was an island with stools and a small table. She waved me to one. 

“Could I please stand?” I said politely. “I’ve done nothing but sit.”

“Would you like something to drink?” 

She opened the fridge and I saw the case of Dr.Pepper. When she noticed me staring at it she pulled a can out and handed it to me. It was blessedly cold, and I popped the top, intent on chugging it before Ben could take it away.

“No caffeine rule?” she huffed, watching me. “Han tried that until I put ex-lax in his morning coffee.”

I finished half the can. Wiping my mouth, I glanced behind her, but Ben wasn’t back yet. 

“But you joined the pack.”

The sound of voices on the porch made me turn. Leia sighed. 

“Didn’t imagine they’d manage this visit without words. But my son won’t hurt him, rules are good for something.”

“Rules?”

“If you ask for protection from a family, you must never raise a hand against them. Werewolf bullshit, but as is, if the Armada showed up, Ben would have to defend our home with his life.”

“There’s a lot of rules.”

“You have no idea.” She laughed, but then her eyes turned sad. “Like how they can show up in a delivery room and take your firstborn.”

I looked at her shocked.

“You probably think I’m a bad mother.”

“No, I don’t judge you at all. In fact…,” I tried to keep my voice down. “I was wondering if you know any loopholes….”

“None that would help you now. I spent five years thinking I could handle it for the sake of my son. But Snoke made sure that was impossible.”

“Who is Snoke?”

“A bloody tyrant.” She couldn’t hide the hate in her voice. “Ruthless enough to use Bakarash to get the spot as leader.”

“Bakarash?”

She rubbed her earlobe where she had small gold hooped earrings. I could tell she regretted telling me that. 

“My mouth always gets me in trouble. I think of that evil man and the filter comes off. I can see how you look at my son, but he had such a good heart as a boy. The fact he brought you here, after all this time, gives me hope that it’s still in there.”

“What else can you tell me? Please, this will be the only time someone will talk to me without a agenda.”

I heard the door open. 

Her warm hand touched my elbow. “We have all night,” she smiled. “Best wait ‘til then.”

***

Dinner was Thanksgiving come early. There was fried chicken, greens, mashed potatoes, bread rolls that had to be broken off, homemade jam, and deviled eggs. The iced tea in front of me was chosen as I would have rather had the mint julep the other three were enjoying. 

Leia waited for us to lift our forks before she started eating. Ben had barely said a word to me or anyone. His parents watched him and I couldn’t imagine what was going through their minds. The lost son home, only to know it was fleeting. Who knew if they’d see him again.

“So Rey,” Han said, tucking a napkin in his checkered shirt. “Ben says you lived in Vegas all your life.”

“Yes, I’m a paralegal.” I said, only to remember I wasn’t. “Have you ever been there?”

“Sure, I drove a truck through few times a year.” 

“Do you have family there?” Leia asked.

Ben’s fork paused in his greens.

“No,” I said. “None that I claim.”

“Well, you’re welcome here anytime,” Leia said as she grabbed the salt shaker and liberally shook it over her plate. 

I noticed the shaker was a gnome.

“You seem to like gnomes.”

She smiled, but her eyes went to Ben. He felt her watching him and looked up. 

“I didn’t start the collection, Be--Kylo did.”

“Oh?”

“Children are not allowed toys that are not practical,” she said carefully. “I kept a garden, and I had bought them just to brighten the flower bed. But, it seemed when Kylo was young, he thought they were alive and would spend all day talking to them and rearranging them.”

“I’d find them everywhere.” Han laughed. “Shower, closets, heck once I had to explain to the guys why there was a gnome in my toolbox.”

“That’s swee—,” I started to say, but an image rose up. Like a photograph. A child crying. Smashed pottery.  _ For your own good, my boy. You’re momma’s leavin’ now. No, she can’t say goodbye. You’re father betrayed us. You understand what that means… _

The chair scraped loudly and when I glanced up, Ben was standing. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before throwing it on his plate. 

“Thank you for the meal. Rey, a private word on the porch, and then you may return.”

I saw Leia’s eyes flash in anger for me, but Han put a hand on her shoulder. 

Once we’d walked outside, some of the tension left Ben’s face. I’d switched into a cotton dress with leggings for dinner, the nicest thing I owned. The cool air was making me wish I’d worn a jacket. The sun was setting and I saw his eyes scan the sky.

“You feelin’ okay?” he asked, absently.

“Yes. Feel normal. I doubled my pills, just in case.” I said, truthfully. 

He didn’t react, his gaze distant.

“It’s beautiful. The moon. You can hear her sing to you.”

“I’d rather not.”

“My mother loved the shift. We used to run together,” he said, smiling. “She may remember gnomes and silly games, but that is what I remember.”

“She loves you. I don’t think she wanted to leave you. Either of them. Maybe you should give them another chance.” 

“The pack would accept them if they ever wished to return. Snoke has told them as much. Has told them that for  _ years. _ Forgive them. Totally. But Mom would rather collect junk and keep her memories.”

I stayed silent. Family drama wasn’t my thing. My dinner was getting cold. I wondered if he was going to go out into the woods and eat some poor rabbit or a deer.

“Tell my mother to show you how to brew thistlewood tea. You’ll need it. I’ve been patient, but I’m not a saint.”

“I’ll be sure to douse myself in it.” 

I turned to go, but he caught me by the waist and swept me to him. His mouth was on mine, possessive, against my own lips. For a minute he held me close, and then let go, turning me toward the door and giving me a light slap on my ass.

“We’ll leave tomorrow afternoon.”

“Where?”

“A cabin a few miles away from the pack.”

“Your parents want to see you.”

Ben started walking, avoiding the gnomes as he cleared the lawn. The screen door opened and Han walked out. When Ben saw him, his eyes flashed gold, a smile on his lips that had a vicious hint to it. 

“Care to join, Dad?” 

Han didn’t reply, but leaned on the porch railing staring out. He pulled a pack of smokes, thumping the bottom of it before pulling one out. Ben looked at him, unable to hide his disgust. It seemed to go beyond the smoking.

“You think I’m less of a man…,” Han grinned, lighting up with a match and then waving it out. His gaze went to me and then back at Ben, giving a wink. “Kid, you’re just as in love as I was. And let me tell you something. You don’t know shit.”

I decided I wanted to eat my food semi-warm instead of watching a pissing match. As I pulled the screen door shut, I saw Ben walking away. Han’s sure expression had faded. I wondered if he’d stay on the porch all night waiting for his son to come home.

***

Leia fixed me a mint julep, the dishes cleaned up. There was a piece of pie that I hadn’t touched. I kept looking out the window. It was dark and the full moon lit up the world outside, casting shadows, making me wonder how far Ben would really go. 

“He’ll be fine.”

“Oh, I don’t care if he falls down a mineshaft,” I said before realizing she might not like me saying such things about her son. 

“He has his father’s luck. You won’t get rid of him that easily.” 

Her tone was light. She handed me the drink and sat down on the sofa opposite me.

“Thank you,” I said. “I don’t hold any animosity toward you. I know you don’t have a choice.”

“Oh, Ben told you about the Marking?”

“Yeah,” I said, taking a sip. It was strong. Which was good. I needed strong.

“Snoke has lots of ways to break the girls who don’t want to stay.”

“Did you try to escape?”

Her eyes were sad and she shook her head no. “We didn’t go back to the pack after Han found me in Iowa. We were living off grid. Hiding. I became pregnant.” She took a sip of her drink and then cupped it, not looking at me. “The maternity nurse was paid off. They took him swaddled with the cord still attached and all the laws kept us from getting him back.”

“What happened?”

“Han knew the first child belonged to the pack. Unlucky for us Snoke’s mate had died in childbirth, within a week of me having Ben. I don’t know if it was grief or cruelty that made him claim my son. But he renamed him Kylo. Han and I returned. I was allowed to nurse him and whelp him as long as I didn’t break a single rule. When he was five and started showing favor toward us, Snoke tried to have my husband killed.”

Her eyes shone. She touched her ear and for a moment didn’t say anything. 

“Han was badly hurt. Dying. Snoke told me I could take him to the hospital on the condition I left my son and never came back.”

“Why didn’t the pack intervene?”

“Snoke tricked my husband into entering Bakadash. Where two male were’s shift and fight till one cannot fight anymore. The pack could do nothing but watch.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you, It’s--” Her drink froze in her hand, half-way to her mouth. “Rey, are you okay?”

“Yes,” I said, wondering why she was looking at me like I’d grown a unicorn horn. “Why?’

“Your eyes are bright yellow.” She squinted looking at me closer. “Shit. Ben said you were taking blockers.”

“Yes, suppressants,”

“For werewolves?”

“No, just omegas…But I haven’t felt weird at all.”

“My son is an idiot.”

“Wait, what’s going on?”

“It’s going to be okay. The pills you took, probably just blocked the symptoms. But Jesus, they’re not meant to stop a shift.”

She stood up, and her expression was one of concern. She looked a little pale, but maybe it was the room’s lighting.

“Han, HAN!”

I felt my face. Nothing seemed wrong. The drink made me feel a little warm. I took another sip. It went down my throat, but it tasted funny. Not funny...intense. I stared at the glass. 

Leia was on the porch. I could hear her feet pad on the floorboards. It was loud. Really loud. When I looked out the window, I could see all the way to the treeline. _Odd._ I stood up. Or tried to. A ripping sensation that made me think of a zipper down my spine doubled me over. 

_ Holy shit. What was this?  _

I tried to call for help, but my voice rumbled, and when I tried again, it was a bark. I placed a hand on my throat, my heart thumping wildly. No, no...I was taking the pills. This couldn’t be happening. But as I stared at my fingers and felt the bones elongating, I knew without a doubt it was. 

Whether I wanted to or not, I was going to turn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said Wednesday. However the chapter ended up being 6k. I decided to split it up. You'll still get your usual update, but the first half will be early. I'm going to change the tags on this fic. It will have an HEA. Maybe a darker HEA, but an HEA. 
> 
> I hope you like the side quest this story is going to take. It's not a Ben-demption. Don't worry, he's not going to become "nice" But he is going to have a very low moment. This chapter does not have him in it. It will be the rare occasion, but I had to introduce the first antagonist. 
> 
> Triggers. This mentions dog-fighting (Nothing graphic) No dogs die in this.

Ben’s parents would have to get a new front door. I managed not to destroy the house on my way out, but the sudden shift made me drop to all fours and my right shoulder plowed in, knocking the panel off and taking a good chunk of the wall. It didn’t hurt, but I saw Han grab Leia, jerking her out of the way as I stumbled down the porch steps.

My legs twisted back and there was a pop that wasn’t a break so much as a dislocation. My entire body was warping, with sickening twists and stretching. I realized as I tore through the lawn, ignoring Leia shouting at me to come back, that I was partially trying to outrun myself.

There wasn't any thought. Tree branches broke and I pummeled through feeling less real and more like a boulder that little could stop once set in motion down a cliff.  _ I’m dreaming. This is a dream. It’s nothing but a dream. _

Miles and hours. Time seemed lost. I crossed a highway. I crossed two creek beds. I felt a tug. It meant something, but I didn’t know. I couldn’t answer it. I saw the lights of houses. I stayed away. I came across farmland, the animals spooked. I scented their fear. I could kill them. Dogs barked. My hackles rose and I ran.

_ Stay _ . It itched in my brain. I shook my head, ears perched, listening. A scent came. Strong.  _ Stay. _ But I didn’t want to. I wanted to hunt. I wanted to find whatever was at the end of that line. It wasn’t far. It wasn’t far at all.

The doe never had a chance. I was on her quickly. Her body jerking under me.  _ What am I doing? _ Blood in my mouth. Instinct wanted me to feed. The last shred of who I was pulled me from the kill. It felt wrong to leave it. 

A cave. Hide. Hide ‘til the moon goes down. Hide and wait. Wait. Wait. I should wait. I stopped running. Listening. Hadn’t someone told me to stay.

A twig snapped. 

I rose up. 

Scenting the air.

Danger.

Voices drifted and something else. Blood. Whimpers. Not human.

I took a step closer.

“Lost to a half-pit?”

A high whine of pain.

I dropped to the ground and slipped closer. Scenting. A man. Dog. 

He couldn’t see me. I hovered mere feet away. He was short, black curly hair that covered almost every inch of his face. It made me think momentarily of Leia’s gnomes, the image grounding me. A sable-colored dog laid on its side. A mutt, but it was hard to tell breed. The wounds stank. Dying, it was dying. 

The dog panted, frothing, but as I stepped closer its eyes swept my way and it issued a low growl. 

“You growling at me?” the man said, laughing. “Too late if you want to finally fight.”

He pulled a pistol, aiming it. 

The growl came deep from my chest. I closed the distance and stood, the man’s eyes widening before his hand dropped the gun. The smell of urine rose strong as a puddle formed around his boot. 

“Momma,” he squeaked and then took off running. 

I noticed he’d followed a trail. The dog whimpered.

I followed. 

Trucks were lined up outside a shanty, a few four-wheelers. The smell of death reached me first. My skin crawled. The barking was loud, frantic, and laughter mixed with it all. I knew what it was. Illegal dog fighting. The man I’d scared was screaming. 

Men. Too many. 

_ Stay _ .

They funnelled outside. Dogs with them attached to chains. I should go. I should run away. The dogs scented me, pulling hard at their leashes. I didn’t want to hurt them. I turned to run.

“Over there.”

A shot cracked out, blowing above my head, barely missing me. I dropped low running, and then I heard the dogs follow. They ripped after me, through the brush. I wasn’t fast enough. Powerful jaws snapped at my calf.

Unable to outrun them, I turned and attacked. The first dog managed to grab some fur, but I broke it away with a swipe. It landed in the bushes. The next lunged for my throat, but when I rose, it’s teeth snapped air. 

I roared. It was powerful enough the earth shook. The third dog laid it’s head low, not attacking, backing up. Men. Men were coming.

_ Run. _

Pain exploded in my back. Something hit hard.

Had I been shot?

I spun, trying to see. But I felt sluggish. Another sharp pain. And another.

I panted in the dirt, much like the dying dog, and closed my eyes.

***

Streams of light pierced my eyes. It hurt. I scrunched them shut and tried to move away, finding my movement was limited. When I could finally open them long enough to look I found thick chains around each wrist. I was on the floor. The chain ran to a rung secured with a padlock. A blanket was over me, but underneath I was naked. Two more shackles were on each ankle. 

Something laid close. When I rolled up on my elbow, I saw it was the dog, the one the man had been going to shoot. It wasn’t dead. It’s breathing was shallow and blood matted its fur. When it saw me, the tail thumped for a minute before laying still.

The sound of boots made me turn. Had Ben found me? Was this some kind of punishment? I hadn’t meant to run away. I tried to sit up, but the chains kept me from doing much more than sidling on my knees into a posture that made me feel like I was trying to pray.

I glanced around, seeing I was in some kind of shed. Han and Leia didn’t have a shed like this. I didn’t think his parents would be okay with this level of degradation. The door opened slowly. The man who opened it was tall, barrel chested with skinny legs and a pitted face. He wore a black dirty jacket, jeans, and a bright red shirt. He reminded me of a terrible human version of the Koolaid man. 

“Well lookie who's finally risen.” His lips parted showing tobacco stained teeth. “Slept two days.”

_ Two days? _ My mind raced. No police. No hospital. Backwoods gang?

“Who are you?” I said.

The man’s blue-gray eyes swept me over. The blanket covered my nudity. The glance didn’t feel sexual, but as if he were appraising me.

“Plutt, will work.”

“What am…” I glanced at my chains, trying to form a question. “Why am I alive?”

“Love a girl that knows how to get to the point.” 

He grabbed a folding chair I hadn’t noticed, leaning against a wall. Popping it open, he set it a foot away from me before sitting down. From his jacked he pulled out a small bottle of water, handing it to me.

I took it but I didn’t drink.

“Smart girl,” he said, amused. “You owe me a  _ thank you _ . My boys wanted to kill you, but I knew what you were, even knew your sex, just by your profile. Managed to tranquilize you. We keep ‘em for the dogs, but I figured five or six of them would take you down.”

The chains were strong. I had a feeling they were not keeping me from going far so much as making sure I didn’t break out if I shifted. Not that I knew how. Ransom, maybe? But that was a big gamble considering how violent the pack was. Vengeance. I didn’t kill anyone and I couldn’t imagine trespassing would warrant so much work. I racked my brain until it hit me.

“You want to use me to fight?”

He clapped his hands and grinned. “Almost. Here I was afraid I’d have to deal with begging and tears. We’re going to get along just fine.”

“Last night was the first time I’ve ever shifted.” I decided to be truthful. “I can’t do it on command, if that’s what you’re hoping.”

“Pretty girl like you in the ring?” he scoffed.“Don’t matter how big you can get. It’s the heart that makes the dog.”

His eyes drifted to the wounded animal lying not far from me. 

“Now, let’s take Jo-Jo’s losin’ ticket. He probably stole this mutt out of someone’s yard. Saw the wolf breed in him mixed with the garden variety and thought he’d just naturally know how to fight.” Plutt’s lips drew back in a disgusted scowl. “Lazy, but that’s an oxy addict for you. He signed up Chewie-the-pet-dog. Want to know how long he lasted in the ring?”

I shook my head.

“So, while you’d probably fend off a pack of dogs for a while, that’s not what’s goin’ sell long.”

I suddenly worried his plans were less noble. I gripped the blanket tighter around me. He saw and grinned. 

“Sugar, the men would pay for that, but I won’t be lettin’ ‘em. Might have to mark you up a bit, but I doubt too much for him to play nice.”

“Him?”

“He came through the woods sounding like God’s judgment coming.” Plutt laughed, raising his hands up in mock horror. “Scared my men so badly, I had to be the one to get him down. ‘Bout didn’t work, but I had Billy put a gun to your head and he quieted up nice after that, saw reason.”

“Ben’s here?”

“Now, don’t worry, he’s safe. He’s going to make me a good retirement. Folks pay a lot of money to watch a good sport.”

I was horrified. “It would be a bloodbath. A slaughter against dogs….”

“Come on, you think I’d risk my livelihood, my life, over some piss-poor fight? Give a man a little credit. No, the buyers I have lined up want something they’ve only heard stories about.”

My limited knowledge led me to the only thing I knew. I hoped I was wrong. God, let me be wrong.

“Bakarash?”

Plutt nodded. 

“A group down in Louisiana is bringin’ the other were. Guess he’s got a good record of winnin’. But hey,” he shrugged, “I’ve got a good feelin’ about my dog. And he’ll have reason to win with your life on the line.”

“You’ll just kill us after.”

“Don’t kill where I don’t have to,” he nodded to the dog. “Ain’t that right, Chewie?”

The animal’s tail wagged again. I’d have petted him if my chains would’ve allowed.

“I stopped JoJo from killing this ol’ boy. Poor critter dragged himself up the trail and laid down next to you while you were having a siesta. Be a good pet for you. Girl needs a loyal protector. Dangerous world, if you haven’t noticed.”

“He needs a vet.”

“Shot of antibiotics. Bit of care on your part to see the wounds don’t get infected. He’ll pull through.”

I wasn’t so sure, but I didn’t argue, returning to the problem at hand.

“So when Ben wins the fight you’ll let us go?”

“Fight?” Plutt grinned. “He gives me a good year...we’ll call it fair.”

_ It’ll end when he loses and dies. _ I didn’t say that, but instead held my wrist up. 

“Am I going to stay like this?”

“That’d be uncivil.” He scratched his jaw. “Bet you’d like to see your mate. Get some clothes. Dress all nice so he knows you’re okay.”

He nodded to the water, indicating I drink it.

“It’s drugged, isn’t it?”

“Nothing to knock you out, but it’ll keep you from shifting.”

“I told you—.”

“And I don’t take chances.” He stood up. “Afterward you’ll get your mate to drink up. ‘Til we want him to shift. Don’t want to keep tranquilizing him.”

The water was cold, but there was a bitter aftertaste, and he watched me drink it all. When it was done, he withdrew a key.

“You can sleep in a bed, cook your man dinner, and after you’ve shown me you're going to follow rules, I’ll even let you cohabitate.”

The locks clicked and I was free. I wrapped the blanket tight and stood, feeling my legs wobble. Plutt held his hand out, but I pointedly ignored it. He shrugged and gave me his back to follow.

Two men with guns sat in lawn chairs. One of them I recognized. When he saw me, the square inch of face I could see around curly beard and hair turned red. He stood up, his gun raised.   
  
“Jo-Jo, you twit.” Plutt snarled. “If you’re goin’ to aim that gun, aim for the family jewels and do us all a favor.”

The barrel lowered to the ground as we moved past him. I kept my eyes straight ahead, ignoring their leers until the blanket I was holding jerked from my fingertips. I spun confused, trying to find it, covering myself out of reflex as I did. 

“Nice tits.” 

A hoot of laughter came from Jo-Jo and his friend. My blanket was on the ground under his steel-toed boot. 

Angrily, I shoved him hard. 

“Ooo…,”Jo-Jo guffed. “You ain’t all that when you soft and naked.”

“Keep the blanket,” I said, taking a step away. “Might need it to hide under the next time you piss yourself and call for momma.”

The open hand slap caught me hard. My ears rang and I tasted blood in my mouth. Jo-Jo grinned and then a fist exploded in his face. Unkar’s body was on him, a knee in his chest and a pistol between his teeth.

“She’s a guest.” Unkar said, cocking the gun. “You touch her again and I’ll put you in the ring as the bait animal, you hear me?”

The man couldn’t talk, but his eyes pleaded yes. Plutt stood up slowly and spit on the ground near him in disgust. He grabbed the blanket and handed it to me. 

“You should have ate him,” Plutt said before leading me on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, for supporting this fic, with your comments, kudos, subscriptions. They drive me to work on it and come up with new ideas.

A woman sat on the toilet seat and watched me shower. Plutt’s sister Cora had drawn-in cheeks that made her appear as if she’d swallowed a lemon, and her body was thin enough to suggest she lived off the sour. She was pale, despite it being July, and she had the same gray-blue eyes as her brother, except hers watched me with a cold detachment that made me feel like a bug on the wall she was picturing squashing.

This was Cora’s house. I wondered if Plutt had asked or ordered her to keep me here. When we’d knocked on her door, she hadn’t opened it with any kind of friendly greeting. She’d simply stepped aside and let us come in. Her brother had whispered in her ear, causing her already sour look to pucker, but she hadn’t said a word other than to tell me to wash.

I turned the spray handle down, feeling like I’d scrubbed an inch of dirt from my skin. I could see rocks, leaves, and bits of earth mixing with the water at my feet as it swirled around the drain. Ben was somewhere on the property, and my emotions swung high and low on that. He’d come after me. Tried to save me. But he was also the one who’d dragged me across the country and put me in this position in the first place. 

Cora handed me a towel. It smelled faintly of lye. 

“Clothes are on the bed. When you’re dressed, I’ll blow-dry and style your hair.”

“That’s not—”

“Plutt’s orders.”

Wonderful, a kidnapping with a spa package. I kept my thoughts to myself. Something told me too many complaints would land me back in the shed. 

#

Cora’s lips loosened a little as she worked my hair after she’d blow-dried it. A curling iron that looked like it had come from the fifties smoked until she released it and let loose a tight curl. 

“Children will be buggin’ you. I had to scare them off.” She met my eyes in the mirror. “They never met a were before.”

“I won’t be able to tell them much.” I said and winced as she pulled the next strand hard. “I was a paralegal a few weeks ago.”

“Make something up.” Her tone had a hint of mirth in it. “Children don’t care, as long as you send them running scared to their beds.”

“Will I be staying here?”

The frown lines around her mouth deepened as her lips drew a hard line. 

“For a time.”

_ She knows they mean to kill me. _

“Thank you for the hospitality,” I said, politely. 

A bobby pin pulled one ringlet up, securing it firmly in place. 

“Can’t tell if it’s shock, playing possum, or you're just smart enough to keep your head.”

I stared at the mirror and watched her work in more bobby pins. I hadn’t looked this dolled-up since prom night. The girl staring back at me was transforming into someone who seemed almost innocent, with fresh skin, rosy cheeks, and a simple white cotton dress.

“I went from owning my own home to being fed on the floor.” I glanced down at my hands in my lap. “Believe it or not, you're not the shittiest thing that’s happened to me this month.”

Her fingers working through my hair became less forceful. By the time Plutt knocked on the door, her work was done. I stood and he whistled.

“If I was thirty years younger, I’d marry you now.”

I ignored the compliment, instead slipping my bare feet into a pair of sandals that fit perfectly. Plutt was taking pains to ensure my wellbeing, but I had little doubt there was a giant price tag attached to everything he did. 

Cora didn’t follow. Without a word, she turned back to the mirror and started putting away the bobby pins and cosmetics. The brother and sister didn’t seem to have much love for each other. None that was obvious, anyway. I wondered if that was something that could work in my favor. 

Plutt’s hand stayed on my back as he led me out, but I wasn’t thinking about it; I had the chance to study my location once again. Cora’s house was two stories. The shed I’d been held in had been on her property too, but far enough away to be out of sight from the house. I wondered how far away Ben was. 

We didn’t go far. Plutt guided me towards a white and red striped truck parked out front.

He waited tilI I’d buckled in. The seat had foam sticking out of a few spots. I felt the bones of the frame, making me try to adjust for a more comfortable spot. Plutt patted the wheel.

“Used this truck to haul you over. Thankfully, you shifted down as soon as the sun came up.”

“Oh,” I said, not sure what else to say. 

Plutt backed us out of the driveway. We didn’t head for a main road, instead turning down a dirt road that made the cab jerk and hit ruts that tried to pop me out of my seat.

“I know a lot about your kind. This type of fightin’ ain’t new. Pays a lot. But finding a were to participate is the trick. Can’t snatch one off the street that’s taking those pills. After a few years, they couldn’t shift if they wanted to. Could try to grab a pup to raise, but there’s years of training and attachment to it. Plus, they don’t usually live long if you try and cage them. But I know personally the one down in Louisiana, a rare mean fucker that does it by choice, ‘cause he likes the money and blood.”

I watched as we passed rows of columbine. A few horses were in a field, their tails swishing as they fed. I tried to process the information as it might have been useful, but my stomach fluttered and I stared out the window so he couldn’t see my face.

“Few people have tried what I did, but you can’t beat a dog and expect it to fight well. They show up already whipped. Best way is to make it loyal.”

“And you’ll use me to do that?”

“Yes. Promised him I’d take good care of you. Treat you like a lady. So you’ll stay with my closest kin and want for nothing. He’ll get to see you when he earns it, and I know enough to trust once he swears to me on your life and his own, he’ll hold himself to it.”

“You decided all this. You had no idea I was coming.”

“Sister, when manna falls from the heaven, you don’t ask why, you just thank God for your blessin’ and take it.”

Plutt’s pragmatic nature was quickly becoming clear. I couldn’t underestimate him, but I’d be fine as long as I was useful. It made him dangerous, but not unstable, and that was something.

I saw the shed from a distance. It was larger, and unlike mine, it was heavily guarded by men who looked like extras from a Die Hard movie. Plutt followed my gaze and pulled a can of Copenhagen out of the middle console, taking a pinch before putting it back.

“He’s irritable, makin’ the boys nervous,” he said conversationally. “Couldn’t bring you to him all unconscious, only work him up. Now, you and him can have a few minutes. Get him to shift down and drink the water.”

“He’s still a were?” 

I felt faint.

Plutt gave me a weird look. 

“You tellin’ me this was your first shift and you’ve never seen your mate all—” He waved his hands in a big motion. I shook my head. “Jesus, I’d think you were jokin’ if your face wasn’t such a readable book. C’mon, he’ll purr for you. Just get ’im to calm down and shift. We won’t hurt ’im.”

We exited. The men looked both relieved and pissed to see us. One stepped forward, the leader, I supposed. He had a tattoo on his neck that might have been the Confederate flag. It was badly done, whatever it was.

“Took you long enough. He nearly bit Monk. Had to use the cattle prod.” 

“Now, boys—”

A growl rattled the shed and made me cover my ears. It reminded me of Jurassic Park. I didn’t want to go in there. I half turned, but Plutt’s arm snapped around my waist.

“C’mon, little sister. You’ll be just fine.”

He kept his arm around me. A blond in a Pink Floyd T-shirt opened the door. I didn’t walk so much as react to Plutt pushing me forward.

The scent hit me first. A woodsy smell, mixed with copper and dirt. It was warm, as if I’d stepped into a sauna, and each breath I took felt stifled. My eyes adjusted slowly to the dim lighting. 

It looked like a sleeping bear. 

His silhouette was shapeless on the floor. Only the steady rise and fall of his chest let me know it was a living creature. 

“Ben?” I whispered, afraid. “It’s me, Rey.”

Chains rattled and the monster on the floor started to draw up. I wanted to run away, but Plutt kept me in place. Did Ben know who I was? My heart hammered and I gave a small gasp when I was shoved forward.

I was within his reach. I could see his powerful legs and arms. My body shook so badly that my knees buckled. It didn’t matter that I had been something like this days ago. That was a memory that felt like a dream, but this was reality come home.

His neck elongated and turned toward me, cuffed with an iron collar with two chains running through it.  _ Is he in there? Has he gone mad? What if he rips me apart? _

Unable to think of anything else but what I would do to a stray dog or a horse to help it recognize me, I held my hands palm out for him to scent. His eyes opened, pure gold. They flickered to my face and then my proffered hands.

His muzzle was huge, saliva dripping from his closed teeth, and he was breathing heavily. He ignored my hands and moved toward my face.

“Ben,” I pleaded, closing my eyes. If he attacked, I didn’t want to see it.

A wet nose touched my skin, nuzzling my cheek, drawing closer until I heard the chains click, unable to go any further. Opening my eyes, I heard a low rumble in his chest as he laid his head on my shoulder. It was instinctive to his pain. That’s what I told myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Plutt cleared his throat and Ben’s ears flattened. A low growl issued from his throat, and Ben tried to draw me closer. As much as I hated to agree with our captor, for us to have a chance of getting out of here, he needed to shift back.

“Plutt hasn’t hurt me,” I said into his ear. “He won’t. He promised. But you have to change back. He has an offer for you. For us.”

The growling continued. Plutt watched, his expression patient, as if waiting for a naughty child to give up a toy.

I dropped my voice. 

“Please, I know you want to protect me. This is how you do it.”

He huffed. I knew I’d won. 

I was going to let go when I felt his body start to shift. His shoulders arched in. It was like watching a shrinking suit. I held him fearfully as I would a dying man. Bones popped. I had slept through my transformation, thank god. I buried my face in his neck and started murmuring, telling him it would be okay. I didn’t know why; it must have been a reflex to hearing such agonizing sounds. Or maybe I just knew that he’d have held me if our roles had been reversed.

The fur went away, and my grip had to adjust when his shape became human. The iron collar hung loose around his neck. When I opened my eyes, Ben was there, but even in the near dark I could tell he was injured.

“You okay?” his voice scratched out. “I-I didn’t know you’d shift. I’m sorry. Would never have left you alone.”

“I’m fine. You—You’re hurt.” 

I drew back. Ben tried to reach for me, but the manacles wouldn’t allow him to raise his wrist far enough. The chains restrained his posture, forcing him to stay on all fours. I saw several puncture wounds from the prod mixed with fresh purple and green bruises that scattered over his body like a patchwork quilt. His lower lip was swollen and blood was caked in his hair around a nasty gash along his hairline.

“I’ll heal,” he said without inflection. 

He studied me, cataloguing every inch of my body with his eyes, till finally he was satisfied I wasn’t hurt. I wanted to do the same to him, but he shook his head so slightly I could barely see it, and mouthed, “It’ll be okay.”

Then he raised his voice. “It seems Plutt has kept his word.” Ben’s voice was loud. Not shouting, just making sure Plutt heard him. “Maybe if he sets me free, the pack will not seek retribution, but consider this a misunderstanding.”

Plutt laughed. 

“There’s no misunderstanding. But good to see what you look like. I’ll get you some clothes soon. Got a bottle of water Miss Rey is going to make sure you swallow.”

“I can assure you, the pack will find me.”

“Not out here,” Plutt said, his smile gone. “Not with the pieces of you and your mate that’ll be scattered in every swamp I can find. I don’t take risks unless I know I’ll win.”

“You are either very brave or very stupid,” Ben growled.

Plutt pulled out a bottle of water. 

“Bet you want to think the latter. Lots of men have. And lots of men are on the wrong side of the grass because of it. Now, I brought her to you like I said I would. Kept my word. But we’re going to get one thing straight. You belong to me till I say otherwise. I made you my offer and you’re going to take it, because…”

He reached out and grabbed me by the hair. It was so violent and so fast that Ben jerked hard in his restraints, trying to stop him. His eyes glowed yellow and I saw his skin start to ripple.

I felt a knife at my throat. Where it had come from, I didn’t know.

“None of that changin’ back business. She’s such a pretty thing, you wouldn’t want me to show her how skilled I am with this knife.”

Ben’s eyes flashed, but after a second they dulled back to hazel.

“This isn’t a negotiation. You want her to keep breathin’, you’re going to accept this deal.”

“Let her go. I’ll do what you want. But send her back to Vegas.”

“And deprive you of your inspiration to win?” The knife caressed down my throat. “You know that’s not how this works. So how about we just settle this now. You gonna be my dog?”

I squirmed at his choice of words, wondering if Ben would rather us die here and now than be treated as property. I could tell it was taking everything he had not to shift. Not to defend me physically with his body. 

“I’ll win your fights,” Ben said, his voice even. Calm. But his eyes told me he was mentally ripping Plutt limb from limb. “You have my word.” 

The knife stayed at my throat for a long second. Then, it vanished.

“Now that wasn’t so hard.” The bottle of water was thrust at my chest and I grabbed it. “Make sure he drinks it all, and I’ll give you two a few minutes alone as a token of my goodwill.”

I held it to Ben’s lips and he drank it quickly. Plutt watched over my shoulder, and when it was done, gave a small nod.

“Five minutes. Tomorrow I’ll have her bring you meals.”

The door shut. 

“I’ll get us out of this,” Ben promised. “He’s not going to hurt you.”

“We’re in deep shit,” I whispered, leaning close. I wasn’t sure if they had a camera or microphone on us. “How soon is he going to make you fight?”

“A week.”

“He can’t expect you to— You won’t heal that fast.”

“I will.” Ben’s voice wasn’t cocky; it sounded tired. “We heal ten times faster than humans.”

“Do you know the werewolf you're fighting?”

“No, but he might be using a fake name. Probably an exile. If he’s done this more than once, he’s not going to be an easy kill.”

“Have you ever entered into Bakarash?”

“Yes, once. I’m not worried about losing—”

“Plutt’s going to kill us.”

Ben’s eyes flitted to the door and then back to me.

“The earth is going to soak with his blood and the blood of his kin. They’ll never get the red out of the ground.”

I tried not to roll my eyes. Yes, yes, that was fine and dandy, but he was chained, drugged, and no one knew where we were. I didn’t want to argue. I also didn’t want to give Plutt any reason to think Ben wouldn’t comply.

“I know he’s insulted you, called you his dog, but—”

“ It's never an insult to be called what somebody thinks is a bad name. It just shows you how poor that person is. It doesn't hurt you."

My jaw dropped. He leaned forward and kissed my lips briefly. 

“I told you I read the book. I also remember that fighting with your head instead of your fists is how these things are won. So don’t do anything stupid while I figure this out.”

I heard boots outside. Our time was almost up. 

“You’ll need my help.”

“No—”

“Shut up, Ben. We need each other.”

A smile flickered on his lips.

“What?”

“This whole debacle might be worth it just to hear you say that.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments, kudos and subscriptions. Merry Christmas, I hope you all stay safe and enjoy the holidays with your family, friends, and co-workers. 
> 
> Triggers: Attempted rape/not by Ben/violence.

I stared at the ceiling and wondered how comfortable Ben was. I shouldn’t care. Really. It seemed ridiculous to care. I would probably be sleeping on the floor if we hadn’t been captured. If I did manage to think of something, how much of an escape was it really? Sure, I wouldn’t die. I didn’t want to die. But it wasn’t exactly a wonderful thought to return to the gray future with Ben.

I heard music downstairs. A violin. The music was soft, but too imperfect to be a recording, I wondered if Cora was playing it.

They didn’t say I couldn’t explore. 

The house creaked as I walked the hall and down the stairs. My bedroom was on the second floor. The bones of the house were old and it was its own security system. I doubted even with the lightest step I could pass undetected without being heard. 

The music stopped when I walked into the living room.

“Yes?” Cora said sharply.

She was dressed for the night, a fuzzy yellow bathrobe and white slippers that had an open back. It was late. The clock on the mantle said nine-thirty. I didn’t take a seat. If she asked me to leave, I would. 

“Could I listen?”

“It’s a free country.” 

Unless you're here against your will. I think she saw the irony in her words, and her stern expression faded. She sniffed and feigned indifference. Using the bow, she waved at me to take a seat.

I moved a stuffed bear out of the way and sat down on a beige couch. It had flecks of blue in it that had been popular in the early 2000’s. I noticed frayed edges and stains. I hadn’t heard children, but there was a dollhouse on the coffee table, and there were plastic army men lined up on the ledge of the window sill.

She followed my gaze. 

“My grandchildren. They’ll be by tomorrow.”

“Oh,” I clasped my hands in my lap. “If you need me to make myself scarce, I can.”

“No, not unless you make a scene. Or if they drive you to hide. There’s six of them. The seventh is still nursing. Their mom drops them off as often as she can.”

“I don’t have much experience, but I can help.”

“Keep them from jumping off the roof and putting pennies in the fish tank and we’ll be good.”

Her violin raised back up. For a while she played and I listened. The notes were to folk tunes. Some I knew. Most I didn’t. When she stopped, I was relaxed, forgetting for a minute our situation. She smiled. I think she did too.

“Plutt thinks he has you figured out,” Cora said. 

Her shrewd eyes watched me for a reaction.

“We’ve made a deal.” I said, choosing my words. “I appreciate the accommodations.”

“You don’t love this were, do you?”

I hesitated. 

“I only just met him.”

“You’re considering how to escape?” she said, her tone casual. 

“That would break the deal.” 

Was she trying to goad me?

“There’s a guard on the porch. No phone in this house. I’ve left the knives out, but you don’t seem the stabbing type. I have arsenic for mice, if you want to get creative.”

“No, ma’am.”

“You’ll never leave this compound.”

The blunt words startled me. I didn’t react and she nodded, seeming to confirm some truth she’d already decided in her head. 

“But you know that,” she said.

A smile touched her lips, and I think it was meant to be friendly, but it sent a shiver up my spine. I wished that I hadn’t come downstairs. Plutt had at least been easy to read. I knew where I stood with him, but this woman. I couldn’t tell what cards she was hiding. 

“Tomorrow, you can help me watch my son’s kids. He breeds like a rabbit and runs off to jail when he wants peace and to watch TV. The law doesn’t come to these parts much, if you’re hoping maybe missing party is out looking for you. You’ll simply disappear.”

I felt cold. I didn’t know how to play these games. No, she wasn’t goading me, but rather taking my measure. A stronger, braver person would have had a zing, a retort, but my tongue was dry and my words none. I wondered if that made me weak to her. The silence ticked, until her lips pressed together, not sourly, but almost with a sympathetic twitch. 

“My brother is a lot of things, but he wouldn’t kill you if you gave him a reason not to.”

My knees felt rubbery, but I kept my tone neutral as I stood. 

“Thank you for the advice.”

“Sleep well.” 

I could feel her eyes on me as I left the room.

***

Ben was sitting on the ground when I came in the shed. He had jeans on and a t-shirt with a Metallica logo. The sleeves had been ripped off to make it fit his large frame better. His long hair was down. He looked like a lost groupie.

The shed was dark, the light behind me cutting through, allowing me to see. He winced at the intrusion, his eyes adjusting. The guard reached up and pulled a string. A light bulb blinked on, casting away the rest of the shadows. 

The cut on Ben’s forehead was pink, the bruising fading. They must have allowed him to shower because his hair was clean and the dirt was restricted to his bare feet. An iron collar was around his neck, attached to a thick chain on the floor which forced him to sit. No other restraints. It was a clear message of how Plutt saw him. His dog.

When I handed him the water bottle, he took it without question. The five guards were gone. Now it was manned by two, including the one that had brought me.

“You okay?” Ben asked, draining the water bottle I gave him and crushing it in his hand before throwing it at the guard’s feet who was behind me. 

I nodded, watching my armed escort lean over to pick it up. His name was Delroy, rail-thin, with a man bun that looked more matted than hipster. I didn’t like the leer he’d given me on the walk over, but he hadn’t touched me. 

“Ten minutes.” Delroy whistled at Ben, snapping his fingers. “No fuckin’ her, you haven’t earned that.”

Silence. Ben didn’t appear upset. Instead he pretended as if the man didn’t exist. I could see Delroy’s disappointment in not getting a rise, but he slammed the shed door shut, leaving us alone.

There was a chair for me to use, but I didn’t take it. It felt rude. I was wearing a dress, hair curled and red lipstick I thought was too bright. Plutt’s insistence. I handed him a plate with biscuits, gravy, eggs, bacon and sausage. It was piled high enough my hands missed the weight when Ben took it from me. 

No silverware. I waited for him to scowl, but he picked up a biscuit and ate without complaint. His eyes scanned the door, watching. I wondered what kind of threats they’d used. I doubted they were against him. Probably against me.

“Are they going to keep you in this shed?”

“Another day. It’s a message. A reminder of how bad it can be.”

Seems you and Plutt have a lot in common, I thought. 

“After that?”

“A trailer. Bathroom, bed. Ability to exercise in a make-shift yard. You’ll spend the night.”

My stomach clenched. 

“Cora’s house isn’t bad.”

“The sister.” He said the words with a tone that implied he had preconceived notion of her. “Be careful. They say her name with more reverence than they do Plutt’s.”

“I’m watching her grandkids today.”

“Are you?” He picked at a slice of bacon. “So it’s started. Not the worst tactic.”

“Tactic?”

“There are other ways to get submission. To make you forget the cage.”

“Well, it beats being tied to a bed and eating on the floor.”

The words were out of my mouth before I could check them.

His expression was reproachful. Flickering his gaze to the door and back at me. My voice had traveled and he didn’t want our dirty laundry aired. I didn’t apologize, but at least he didn’t act like he expected me too. 

“Illusions of freedom are dangerous.” he said, reaching over, his thumb brushing my lips hard. “Tell Plutt I don’t need you looking like a painted whore.”

We didn’t talk while he ate.

There was a sharp rap and Delroy came back inside, giving us half the time promised.

“Take the plate,” Delroy ordered.

“He’s not done.”

“Scrape it on the ground.”

Ben shook his head, handing me the plate.

“I said, scrape it on the ground,” Delroy repeated. “He’s going to learn to eat faster.”

There wasn’t much left. It would almost be cathartic to watch. To humiliate him. I used my hand, dragging all the food into a handful that squished in my fingers. Delroy grinned until I shoved it into my mouth. 

I figured the worst I’d get was a slap. What I received was the flat side of his rifle butt, striking me hard enough I was on the ground before I felt the pain, spitting out the food in my mouth. A second later a boot was on my neck, holding me down.

“Get off her.” Ben commanded. “This is between you and me.”

“Yeah?”

“Was it your brother I maimed when I was captured?”

“Twin. His name was Elroy. Died this morning in surgery, you sack of shit.”

“Delroy and Elroy. You’re mother wasn’t very creative, was she?” Ben said dryly.

“You insulting my mother?”

Wonderful, a red-neck who needed to avenge family honor.

“No, but I’m willing to give you what you want,” Ben replied. “A chance to avenge your kin’s death. I can’t shift, my strength has been drastically decreased by drugs, and I’m unable to rise. There’s a slim chance you could win.”

“I’ll get to you,” Delroy’s taunted. “Don’t worry ‘bout screaming for help. Told Nate to do a perimeter check and it always takes him fifteen minutes.”

I struggled to breath. 

“You’re already a dead man, but I’m still inclined to make it fast,” Ben said.

Delroy laughed. 

“Was goin’ to kill you first, but how ‘bout I let you watch and you can tell me if I’m doing it right?”

“There are ways to die you haven’ even dreamed of. “

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

I heard a belt buckle.

Shit. So much for Plutt’s protection. He was pressing too hard on my neck, not enough to make me go unconscious, but I gasped trying to draw oxygen.

“Nothing Plutt can offer me will save your life.” 

Ben’s tone was ice. 

Across our bond, I could feel something animalistic bubbling up. It terrified me worse than the boot on my neck and the coming rape. It was a consuming storm of dark malevolent energy that choked what breath Delroy hadn’t taken.

Images flashed in my mind. Delroy’s death. Graphic, violent, each more horrific than the next. In a million years I could never have conjured up such violence.

“Ben,” I said. 

The boot on my throat lifted. 

“Going to beg him, won’t that sweeten this up,” Delroy said. 

“It hurts,” I raked the ground with my nails, finally meeting his eyes. Ben’s face was expressionless. Stone. “Please, I can’t see anymore. I can’t…”

Realization dawned, cracking through his facade. The images faded, the static that throbbed in my skull going with it. Delroy dropped a knee, his hand clawing. I didn’t care. The relief that the darkness in my brain had lifted was all that mattered.

Stale breath made me turn my face away. I tasted blood in my mouth along with the breakfast I’d eaten. Delroy was dangerously close to where Ben was. Getting off, no doubt, on the proximity. It wouldn’t take much to fix that. He was trying to rip my underwear off. 

I circled my arms around his neck, surprising him as I drew him into a kiss. The tobacco was unpleasant, but I forced myself to ignore it as I wrapped my legs vice-like around him. He was hard against my stomach, groaning as I shifted my body up, before he realized I was turning him into a roll.

It happened so fast. 

Delroy’s legs kicked the air, but Ben had him. A hand covered Delroy’s mouth to keeping him from screaming. I had seen all those images, every single one. I knew exactly what would happen. How slow it would be. 

The man squealed. 

Run. But I couldn’t. Please, don’t make me watch all that again. My eyes met Ben’s. Don’t make me, please.

“Lucky son-of-a-bitch. You can thank her for how easy you’re getting off.” Ben whispered in Delroy’s ear. 

The man’s neck snapped like a toothpick. Ben let go. I tried to tell myself that the man was about to rape me and possibly do worse. However, my stomach wanted to heave its contents onto the ground. 

We had to get out of here. Maybe Delroy had a key. I started searching his body. It was still warm. Oh my god...we killed him. Plutt would kill us now for sure, if we didn’t get out. 

“Where’s the key?” I said. “Where’s the key?” 

There was a gun. I could try to shoot the chain. My hands were shaking, trying to take the strap off Delroy’s body. He was heavy. It was like he gained another hundred pounds. Had it been fifteen minutes? No. We had another five. Maybe ten. Could I shoot the guard if he opened the shed door? I’d never shot anyone before. 

“I’ve never held a gun,” I said. 

Hands grabbed my shoulders and I almost screamed. I realized Ben was saying my name.

“Rey.”

“We have to escape.”

“No. Not yet.”

“What do you m-mean not yet. He’ll kill us.”

He cupped my cheeks.

“There are at least sixteen guards on this property. The key to these chains is kept only in Plutt’s pocket, and there is a small explosive kept inside my collar.”

“Oh my God…”

“Now, the late Delroy has a phone.”

“Call the police.”

“No. We’ll be dead before they arrive. Chances are the local sheriff is corrupt.”

“What about your pack?”

“Snoke would avenge us. But you’d be dead and I’m not okay with that.”

“We killed one of his men.” 

“I did. But there’s an honor code. Plutt gave me his word. And he’s invested in me. He has a lot of money riding on my win.”

“So we just wait? What if you’re wrong and he just kills you?”

“You sound like you care what happens to me,” Ben smiled.

“Of course I do,” I shot back, feeling warm tears brim. “I don’t want to die and be thrown in some swamp. I’m not brave. I’m a coward.” 

“Your sister is a coward.” Ben caressed my cheek, using his thumb to absently wipe away the wetness. “Your parents were cowards. But that gene isn’t in you. In fact, from the first second I met you, I can assure you, the word coward has never crossed my mind.”

I was silent for a moment.

“Cora.” I wasn’t sure if it was anything, but since we had a second. “I think she’s the weak link. She tries to play cold and heartless, but….” 

An idea started to formulate. Before Ben could protest, I swiped the phone away from him, scrolling through Delroy’s contacts.  _ Come on, have her listed. Give me one lucky break. _

“We need to call Plutt,” Ben said, his eyes skirting toward the door. “I don’t know if Nate will freak out and do something stupid, but he’ll be less inclined to do so if he knows his boss is comin’.”

“Rip my dress,” I said. When he didn’t react, I tried to do it, finding the cotton wasn’t cheap enough to tear easy. “I need to look like shit, Ben, rip my fucking dress.”

“I don’t see how this helps the cause,” Ben grumbled, but obliged and the material tore like I wanted it to. straight down. I knew he wouldn’t hit me, so this would have to do.

I nodded, standing up. Taking a deep breath. I hit the call button. I worried my voice would sound fake, but as I stared at Delroy’s body and his neck turned at a sickening angle, I found I didn’t have to worry at all. 

“Yes?” came Cora’s irritated voice on the line. 

“Cora, it’s me, Rey.”

“Rey. Why do you have Delroy’s phone?”

“Please help me. You have to tell your brother that Ben was only protecting me from Delroy. He went all crazy, talking about how he had to avenge his twin. He tore my clothes and he—.” 

I choked a sob, not wanting to lie, but also leaving the worst of it vague. The line was silent. If she didn’t buy it or if I had guessed wrong, I could have just cost us our lives with this gamble. 

“My brother’s incompetence. He knew Elroy was in the hospital, hanging by a thread. Don’t you worry. Don’t you worry at all. I’m driving over there now.”

“Please hurry,” I whispered. 

“It’ll be okay,” she said, her voice softer, edging toward motherly. “You keep by the door ‘til I get there.”

The phone went dead and I found Ben watching me.

“If she finds out…” Ben warned.

“Remember when you told me you had to say things even if they weren't true?”

“Yes….”

“I have an idea.”

“After that phone call, I’d say I’m committed to whatever it is.”

***

Cora wrapped a blanket around me. Plutt was glaring at Nate, while Ben kept a cross-legged seat on the ground, his hands draped over his knees, showing to the armada that he had no weapons.

“Delroy wasn’t supposed to be on guard.” Plutt growled, waving at the body. “Why the fuck is he here?”

“He showed up and told Kyle to go home,” Nate said. “Said he was relieving him.”

“You didn’t think to check?”

Nate was young, twenty or so, with yellow hair. His fingers rubbed the back of a shaved head, his face getting paler and paler as he took on Plutt’s ire.

“No, I’m sorry. If I’d of known about—.” 

“We had a deal,” Ben cut in, his voice cold. 

“And I’ll not kill you over Delroy because of it.” Plutt’s eyes narrowed. “Deal is still on.”

“Ben, I’m sorry...,” I said, shivering miserably. “Don’t incite him, please.”

“Be silent.”

The anger in his tone, the command, dropped me.

I was on the ground, arms stretched.

“How do I know your other men are not carrying a grudge?” Ben asked.

I stared at the floor. I felt an arm around me, trying to bring me up. Cora. But I hadn’t been given permission to stand and my body fought to keep the pose. I whimpered, unable to tell her she was making it worse.

“You’ll have to trust me,” Plutt said. 

Ben didn’t respond, but I imagined he was giving him an expression of doubt.

“How about I move you to the trailer tonight,” Plutt said. “I’ll have your girl cleaned up and you could have some time with her after dinner.”

“Tell her she can get up,” Cora said, rising from beside me.

“She’s fine where she’s at,” Ben said without inflection. “Will guards be watching me? Will there be cameras recording what we do?”

“No. Collar stays on, you understand. But...what happens between you will be private.”

“How do you know he won’t hurt her?” Cora’s asked Plutt.

“She belongs to him. What the fuck do I care what he does.” 

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is a week late. The holidays and a wedding made it impossible to update on time. But life has returned to normal and updates should resume on Wednesday. Thank you guys for all the comments kudos, and holy cow the subscriptions went through the roof! Almost 50 new people. Flattered.
> 
> This chapter has consensual agreed upon smut, that is made to look non consensual. Thank you H for beta reading/editing.

An outside campfire lit the compact aluminum trailer that was a few feet ahead. There was no moon tonight and the red and yellows from the flames made the silver panels look like a burner turned on. I felt like a moth as I approached its glow.

Cora’s arm was looped through my own. It was better than one of Plutt’s men, but her stiffness had returned and she didn’t make small talk. I wasn’t expecting us to be bff’s, but I felt as if the wall between us had returned. 

Crickets hummed as we stepped through the long grass. It tickled my toes. I was wearing flip flops that were a tad too big, the plastic slapping the back of my heel as I walked. The cool air prickled the skin on the back of my thighs. My dress was obscenely short. Compliments of Plutt. I fought the urge once again to pull the hem down. 

I was shocked to see a single guard posted. Was Plutt really not that worried? 

The man was burly. He reminded me of a lumberjack with thick arms, freckles and curly red hair. The lawn chair he was sitting in appeared in danger of collapsing under his weight, the middle sinking low to the ground. He barely glanced up at us, instead raised his fist and rapped three times on the door.

“Hey, Princess, you got company.”

Princess? I doubted that nickname was going over well. 

I heard a latch click and the door creaked open, smacking the side. The guard didn’t flinch, unlike me. Ben filled the entry-way, the fluorescent light behind him outlining his profile. The grungy clothes were gone. Now he wore a loose fitting white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. I noticed we both had the same flip flops. The iron collar was still on.

“This thing looks like a tin can,” I said, trying to make a joke and break the silence.

“Sparnette,” the guard said, returning to reading People magazine, turning a page. “1955, refurbished it myself. Was hoping to be using it for me and the new wife, so try not to make me replace anything except the mattress.”

I blushed.

“Don’t worry, Freckles,” Ben said, “We’ll leave it like we found it. If you don’t make Delroy’s mistake, you might get to enjoy it.”

Freckles didn’t look up, but reached for a long-necked beer on the ground. 

“Call me Freckles again and I’ll disconnect the generator. And to be clear, Princess, you won’t get that lucky.” Ben flashed him a grin that was all teeth. The guard shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. “But if you need me to show you, go ahead and try.”

“You guys want us girls to leave or is this pissing contest done?” Cora said, her blue-gray eyes sweeping them both in and spitting them out. “Ollie, you here all night?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Thank you for delivering my mate,” Ben said, taking a step forward, but Ollie gave a low whistle.

“You want two hours or two minutes? Stay in the goddamn trailer.” 

I saw Ben’s fingers flex into a fist.

“That collar was wired by men whose education does not include college,” Cora warned. “Ollie wouldn’t be fighting you. He’d be hosing whatever was left of you off the ground.”

I worried Ben would do something stupid, but instead his hands went into his pockets.

“Air’s getting colder by the minute,” Ben said. “You best come inside, Kitten.” 

Cora patted my arm, finally letting go of me. I walked the short distance and took Ben’s hand when he offered it to me. His fingers closed tightly around my own, possessive.

“Goodnight, ladies,” Ben said, drawing me in. 

The door rattled shut before he worked the latch. The lock was so flimsy it wouldn’t stop Cora if she pushed hard enough.

“You okay?” Ben surveyed me, touching lightly the side of my face where Delroy’s gun had hit me. When I nodded, he leaned over and kissed me. I didn’t resist. He cupped the back of my head and broke away, pecking my forehead briefly. “Let me give you a tour.” 

The inside wasn’t cramped. We could move around comfortably. 

“It’s sparse,” I said, glancing at the living room, where one couch, a booth table with chairs were the only furniture. “No TV?”

“Tomorrow. But I’ll mostly be in the yard, training.”

I could tell the trailer had been stripped quickly. Nails where frames should be. Empty spaces where I guessed a coffee table had been. The kitchen wasn’t much different. But while the cupboards and counters were original, the fridge was modern enough it had an icemaker. I opened the freezer, curious.

“No ice cream?” I said at the empty compartment. 

“Shopping list being filled tomorrow. You have a flavor?”

“Chocolate chip.”

“That’s almost vanilla. You don’t want--,” Ben searched for a word. “Flavor?”

“Let me guess, you’re a cookie-dough man?”

“Chunky Monkey, Peanut Butter Crunch, Butterfinger blast...the less ice cream in it the better.”

I wrinkled my nose. 

“Do werewolves get cavities?”

“No, besides losing a tooth to a fist, our healing extends to our canines.”

“Lucky you.” 

I opened a drawer, empty. I opened the cabinets, empty as well.

“They at least respect me enough to keep sharp pointy things away,” Ben said, smirking. 

“Do you want to play a board game?” Ben asked, instead of furthering the tour. “Pass some time.” 

He was serious. I had expected us to talk up a game plan, not actually play a game.

“Sure.” 

We walked back to the living room where he opened a cabinet above the couch. Kid games. Rubik's cube. I wondered if in the sweep they’d forgotten them. I took the box he handed me, finding he’d picked Scrabble. 

“You set up,” Ben said, going to the fridge.“Want a ham and cheese?”

“Don’t want me to cook you something?”

“No. Nothing to cook.” 

I could see out the window as I sat at the table. Ollie was still reading.

“I haven’t touched this game since…,” I began, the memory of a sterile hospital room bubbled up. My twin played it with me as we tried to ignore mom’s screams as her heroin withdrawals got worse. “I liked Monopoly better.” 

“Played this and Chess as a pup. Educational, some of the few games Snoke allowed.” 

The box smelled musty as I took the lid off, noticing some water damage. I would have thrown it away as half of the board was faded enough it was hard to tell where to put the tiles. I wondered if we should pick something else. I dumped the black felt bag and found all the tiles were there. 

“No condiments,” Ben said apologetically, setting our dinner down with two cans of soda. “I think we’re eating Freckle’s dinner.”

“You both seem to have found good nicknames for each other.”

“Apparently I’m a celebrity hostage, getting what I want,” Ben grabbed his tile rack.

“Do you have pen and paper?” I asked, popping the lid of a knock-off brand of Mt. Dew that listed it Mt. Breeze. 

“Nope.” Ben said, his voice nonchalant, but his eyes held my own for a tick longer than they should. I picked my seven letters slowly and noticed after he sat down he worked his way through the tiles purposefully.

“There’s no cameras.” Ben said, moving tiles, more than the allotted seven. I peered over at them.

L-I-S-T-E-N-I-N-G

“Dog for five points,” he said.

Great. Our situation was perilous enough without having to use Scrabble tiles to try to work something up. Nothing could go wrong with this? I blew an irritated breath between my teeth, moving four tiles.

P-L-A-N

I met his gaze. 

“Double word,” he murmured. “Fifteen points.”

Absently he massaged his temples. I thought maybe he didn’t have one. While getting Cora’s sympathy would help me, I had to have a goal to work toward. When he moved the tiles, I was surprised to find his answer.

H-A-N S-O-L-O

He crossed his arms, glaring at the words. It must be bad if his estranged father whom he barely spoke to was our answer.

“Shitty word, but I didn’t have anything else,” Ben said, as if reading my thoughts. “Thirteen points.”

It was quiet between us for a long minute. I wished instead of sulking on the ride to his parents’ house, I had spent the time getting to know them. Besides his mother collecting garden gnomes and his father driving a truck, I knew nothing. Did his dad have connections?

We heard the sound of Ollie’s chair squeak. He was standing, cell to his ear. Stepping away from the trailer to talk. Could mean something. Could mean nothing. 

“Do you want to know about my first kiss?” I blurted out. 

If we’d raised a red flag, I needed to give them something mundane to listen to. Ben’s lips twitched down. 

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” 

I placed three letters next to his word.

H-O-W

“Don’t think you’ll be jealous.” I said, laughing, watching him grab tiles to answer. “He had a soprano voice, terminal acne and I sent him to the hospital.”

“I retract my jealous statement.” Ben said, borrowing the H from Han Solo and placing the letters next to the word in answer. “That sounds better than my first kiss.”

C-A-L-L H-I-M

“Oh?” I said, almost forgetting to use tiles. “Let me guess. Cheerleader or something equivalent?”

“She was twice my age and paid by the hour.” Ben glanced outside and we both saw Ollie returning to his lawn chair. “I was thirteen. Handed her fifty dollars trying to get laid. She pecked my lips and told me to come back when I could grow facial hair.”

I tapped HOW again. 

He picked up his sandwich. Half of it disappeared in a bite that reminded me of Jaws taking a chunk out of the boat. While he chewed he arranged three separate words.

F-I-N-D H-E-R P-H-O-N-E

I had a notion where Cora’s phone was. It wasn’t impossible, but it wouldn’t be easy. I brooded trying to think of something.

“So this kiss…” Ben reminded me. 

Right, keep talking.

“Eighth grade party at a parent’s house who wasn’t at the house.” I swiped the letters back, remembering how I hadn’t officially been invited, but had tagged along on my more popular sister’s coat-tails. “So, I had a crush on Eric Mullens, who was six foot, and did not have terminal acne. I was told by Bazine Winters to hide in the coat closet and he’d meet me there.”

“Ouch, you believed her?”

“I was going through my parents’ death, gullible was the least of my problems.”

“So besides humiliation, how did your first kiss go to the hospital?”

“The kid who did show up was Nolan Adams. Who unfortunately was highly allergic to peanuts. I had eaten from a party bowl of mixed nuts...anyways, he shouldn’t have stuck his tongue down my throat.”

I tapped my fingers on the table drawing blank on what to say next. How would I get into Cora’s bedroom? 

“I’m sure he thought the near death experience was worth it.” Ben said, cracking his can. “Forty points.”

He didn’t seem frustrated. I, however, felt the muzzle restricting our conversation. Cora’s door was locked, and I wasn’t an expert in picking them. Not even an ametuer. Reading Nancy Drew as a kid hardly counted. I studied law. I didn’t know shit about MacGyvering things. 

“Did you get a better kiss?” Ben gave the can a disgusted look before setting it down.

Nope, not talking about that.

“Did you go to public school?” I deflected.

“Half-days. Why do I feel like you’re holding out on me. Come on, pretty as you are. You had to have dated.”

“Not talking about it.”

“We could talk about the first woman who took my fifty dollars. She had facial hair and a peg leg.”

“You’re just making shit up.”

He had a cheshire grin. 

“C’mon Kitten. You dated, I bet you even fell in love.” 

“Probably not as much as you.” 

“Pack discouraged anything more than a fu--” he shrugged.”I never led a girl on or promised her more than the moment.”

He was quiet. I rested my cheek in my palm, sliding letters around with direction.

“I did.” I met his eyes briefly. “Fall in love.” 

I stared at our words, feeling hopelessness creep in. How on God’s earth were we going to pull this off?

I sighed crossing my arms, leaning my elbows on the table. “Here’s the sad list. Ninth grade was Chris who wrote poetry and played clarinet. Tenth was Brook who wore the same black clothes in different shades. Eleventh was Horatio who worked at the movie theatre with me, and twelfth was Chet....” I stopped. 

Chet Wellington. God even his name sounded like an asshole. Embarrassed, I cleared my throat. 

“Can you get more cliche than being cheated on at prom night? Spray painted his truck. Had to pick up trash for two week. Community service, but stayed off my record.”

“Was it worth it?” Ben asked.

“Every bit.”

He smiled, but his gaze seemed distant. A tile in his fingers turned idly. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking or if my conversation had bored him. 

“Why half?” I asked. “You said you went to school only half a day.”

It took him a second to remember my earlier question. 

“Pack needed us home. Plus we tend to be hot-blooded, kept us from getting into trouble. It wasn’t like the school could take a switch to us when we got out of hand.”

The answer came to me so suddenly. It would skirt around the physical abuse. Things I knew Ben wouldn't do. But it would give Cora something to see, something to treat, and maybe even a reason she’d let that wall down again enough I could gain access.

Grabbing tiles, I quickly arranged them until I realized what I was actually considering. I paused, my hand covering the two words. This would be embarrassing, painful, and people would be listening. Ben reached out without much effort lifted my hand off to look.

“I think I just won the game,'' he said after reading my request on the board. 

A ghost of a smile came to his lips. His gaze was all heat, letting me know he had no problem with my idea. My cheeks dusted red and I knocked the words away. 

“Don’t be too smug about it.”

I noticed he’d moved letters.

M-E-R-C-Y

What? Ben grabbed the board and folded it to fit back. 

“Good game,” he said as I scooped the tiles into the felt bag and pulled the drawstring tight. I stood as he did, except he reached over, arm around my waist, pulling me close. His mouth brushed my lips before moving to my ear. “Use it, if you need me to stop.”

A safeword. I swallowed, feeling my heart knock in my chest.

“Let’s go to bed.” 

His fingers threaded through my own.

“Could we wait?”

My throat was dry and I felt cold. 

“Rey.” 

His thumb brushed across my knuckles. Tender. I took a deep breath. Trying to find my courage. Warmth. At first I thought it was my nervousness, until it intensified. It reminded me of walking in sunlight. It took the edge off and before I knew it we'd crossed the distance to the bedroom and he was opening the door.

The comforter had a bird pattern on it. Sparrows. I saw it before I saw the room. I concentrated, using it as a focal point to direct my energy. It was beautiful. I noticed the hand-stitched details that stores could never replicate. Did Ollie’s wife make this?

Fingers drifted down my rib cage. Reminding me of the wing span of each hand as he took measure of my body. He could crush me with those hands. He could really hurt me.

My breathing sounded loud in the quietness. There was light from the hallway, but it went away when Ben shut the door. Now it was dark, not pitch, my eyes adjusted after a minute, better than they should. I realized it was the change--the fact I’m a werewolf now. I know the drug Plutt’s giving us kept us from shifting, but it seemed some of our traits couldn’t be dulled.

How will he start? We couldn’t talk or discuss rules. I know it’s an act some people find pleasure in, but I have never done anything remotely kinky. 

His hands gently turned me around. I expected the punishment so much, I’m not ready for the intimacy. He tilted my chin up to kiss me. It was not crushing, but gentle. His tongue probed my mouth, and I have to admit it wasn’t unpleasant. He patiently waited for the stiffness to leave me, my body becoming pliant. I barely noticed his fingers working the buttons of my dress. 

The dress pooled at my feet. I could feel him hard against my bare skin. When he finally broke away, I could feel his arousal across our bond, how bad he wanted to take me, right then. I met his gaze, and found some of the gold in his eyes had returned, the darkness bringing it out. 

“I can’t bed you, Kitten, not yet. There’s still the matter of your disobedience.” Ben’s tenderness vanished. His tone wasn’t cold, but alpha. I took a step back reflexively, only for him to grab my arm. “We have rules in the pack.” 

“I’m sorry.” I recovered enough. But I am terrified. “Please.” 

“Best we sort this out quickly.”

This had to happen. I’ve committed and so had Ben with his words. If we stopped now, he’ll look weak, and I’ll look like I have control. 

“Hold on to the covers. If you make me restrain you, I’ll double what I intended.”

I buried my face into the blanket. I can do this. I can do this.

He pawed my underwear off. It wasn’t much material, but gone, I felt naked in more than one way. He can see me. All of me. I’m now hiding my face because despite the fact he had seen me naked, he hasn’t seen this angle given to him willingly.

I didn’t need our bond to know he was enjoying the view, but it drifted across all the same. I apparently was fulfilling quite a few fantasies. His hand moved to my lower back, repositioning me slightly. The anticipation for the first strike had me wishing I could tell him to hurry up. I rubbed my thighs together and the hand stopped. 

One finger pushed inside me. I don’t know if it was the fact it slid easily or the intrusion that made me look over my shoulder in surprise at him. Instead of stopping, he added another one and there was no doubt I’m wet. Before I buried my face back into the blanket, I saw his teeth as he flashed me a knowing grin. 

He pumped slowly, making me purse my lips together to keep from moaning. I’m supposed to be punished, but he kept up until I’m panting. His thumb stroked my clit. 

“Tell me you’re sorry, Kitten.”

“What? Ben, I don’t--”

The smack comes so quickly I have no time to prepare. I screamed. Another. I have a half of a second to catch my breath. Another. There’s restraint, but I hardly care. The sting, bloomed into pain, that would only get worse.

“Ben. Ben. Please,” I gasped. 

I tried to think of something to slow him down. Another. It’s all pain. 

“I’m sorry.”

His fingers part through my folds, and if anything I’m dripping. Two thick fingers worked again, and I couldn’t help but arch on my toes. I covered my face with my hands. What was wrong with me?

“Oh, Kitten, I’m sure you are.” He lazily slowed. I knew he was going to stop. I clenched. It was almost reflexive trying to keep him in. “But I don’t think I believe you yet.”

The first slaps, I realized, were a warm up. What came next told me how much he’d been holding back. I’m blubbering by the fifth one. The word mercy was on my tongue as I reached the brink of what I could take.

But just as I’m about to say it, his hand left my hot skin. This time he wasn't gentle when three fingers were pushed roughly inside of me. I tried to escape, but he stopped long enough to pin my hand with one of his own on my back.

“What did I say I would do if you made me restrain you?”

“Ben, please. Don’t--.”

His hand struck hard, taking my breath and my words. His strikes were all well aimed. Never hitting the same spot twice. But this time, he pushed his fingers inside of me after drawing the pleasure at the peak of the pain.

I struggled. It wasn’t to get away, my body was demanding I move. I get relief. 

The next slap welted. I could feel the skin raise. 

But just as before, the pleasure came after. 

The third slap, I shuddered and broke down. Crying for him to stop. It wasn’t mercy, but it was close. I couldn’t stay on this razor edge.

“Ben. I need to—.” I couldn’t say the words. “I’m sorry, please. Please….”

“I believe you.”

I shuddered, but the throbbing between my legs was unbearable.

“Now. You’re going to thank me. For forgiving you.” 

Slap. 

“For giving you this lesson.” 

Slap. 

“So come on Kitten, thank me, or I’ll add ten more.”

Slap

“Ben--,” I sobbed. 

He hesitated. 

“Thank you Ben.” God, it had to end. “Thank you.”

He let go of my wrist, bending over to kiss my shoulder. I felt his fingers move between my legs. I whimpered, but he whispered, shushing me, his chest rumbling. His lips in my ear were telling me how perfect I was. Nonsensical. His fingers moved carefully inside me until I pressed into him, needing to come so badly, I didn’t care if everyone knew. His hand covered my mouth as I came, shrieking into it.

It felt like morphine. It numbed and replaced everything else, a blissful second of oblivion.

Sweat dripped down my skin, matting my hair. He let go, giving me a minute. I wanted to sleep. The bed creaked as he left it to stand up.

“Omega.” 

The command snapped my eyes open, drawing me to push from the bed and drag myself to cower at his feet. Prostrate. My thighs shook. Why? I grasped his ankle, begging him to release the command over me.

His fingers threaded through my hair, stroking me. The control snapped and I could pitch up on my knees. If they were listening, they didn’t need much more. At least I didn’t think they did. He sighed, grabbing my hand, letting me feel how hard he was.

Sex. He had gone days without my company, killed a man for me. They wouldn’t buy him not taking me. I could at least choose how this would go. Gripping his thigh, I tugged at his pants until he pulled his erection free.

Precum beaded the tip. I tasted it on my tongue. When my lips wrapped around his shaft, he couldn’t help but hiss through his teeth. He was too big and I was tired and sloppy, worried he’d simply take over. However, he didn’t thrust, letting me dictate the depth. His hand petted my hair, his silent praise as I tried my best. He let me work for a minute and then let out a groan as if he climaxed.

I glanced up, confused. He tucked his erection back in his pants, and lifted me gently on the bed, so I laid on my stomach. I was too tired to cry. 

Ben stroked my back not saying anything as I recovered. After a few minutes I realized he was drawing numbers. His father’s phone number. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a long chapter. Over 5k. I normally would split, but I do want to get my couple back on the road, and I hope you guys don't mind. Action packed at the end. I want to say a huge thank you to my friend 'H'. She's an amazing writer and her strength (one of them) is in action scenes. The werewolf fight is all her. I will be tagging this fanfiction "Graphic Depiction of Violence." The last part of this chapter could be a trigger for anyone that avoids those. It's between Ben and his competitor. 
> 
> Sorry it's a day late, but the last scene that was added in will hopefully make up for it. Also next chapter will have some fantastic art to go with. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the comments, kudos, and subscriptions. Keeps me writing.

“Animal,” Cora spat as she helped me into the house. 

My legs were jelly and I knew I couldn't make the stairs. 

“Could I please sleep on the couch?”

“I could have Johnny carry you upstairs,” she said, referring to the guard on the porch.

“No, please. I don’t think I could stand it,” I said, truthful. 

My skin was welted enough. The ride back to the house had been excruciating. 

She didn't talk, but we didn’t veer toward the couch. I leaned heavily on her, wishing Ben had just knocked me unconscious. Each step made me feel his handiwork. 

When I saw her bedroom door, my heart did a small flip-flop. I hadn’t thought it would happen this fast. The pain gave me something to focus on or I would have been afraid she would recognize everything I had done had been to get me through this door. When she flicked on the light to her bedroom, I almost wept in relief.

My eyes were swollen from crying, and the bright light made me squint. I didn’t linger on anything, just a cursory glance. A picture of her son and his wife on the wall. Seven separate silver frames, each with a grandchild. A sewing machine. A large closet. A vanity with an oval mirror. The bed, queen sized, calico printed quilt with pillows, most of them for show. 

She made space for me, drawing the covers back.

“Thank you for your kindness,” I whispered as I crawled in. 

The mattress was firmer than the one I had upstairs. She turned the light off. She hesitated, her hand on the door knob. 

“I’ll get you some witch hazel tomorrow. It’ll take the sting out of the welts.”

“Thank you.” I said, pulling a pillow closer, wiping my eyes with the back of my palm. “Cora?” She turned, her profile stiff, waiting. “If you’re going to play the violin, could you leave the door open?” 

“Of course.”

A few minutes later the music started. It was beautiful. If I could thank Ben for anything, it was that all my escape attempts had taught me to move silently. She played for an hour and by the time she returned to check on me, I was back in bed. 

***

Two mornings later, I was sitting for the first time without pain. The welts were gone. Ben had told me my healing would be extraordinary, but I hadn’t believed him. I guess I still was still clinging to the idea that I was human.

“He sure likes to leave a mark, doesn’t he?” Cora said, putting eggs on my plate. 

Chewy whined, his big eyes pleading for me to sneak him some of my food. He had recovered and today had been strong enough to walk up the porch and into the house. Cora let him in the kitchen, but he wasn’t allowed further. I didn’t blame her. He drooled like crazy.

I absently rubbed my neck. 

“A bit,” I answered. 

Ben had been creative last night. Sucking on my skin, nipping it, drawing the blood to the surface. It didn't hurt to get the hickeys, but they covered my neck. Ben had drawn the blanket over us and made the bed creak as if we were having sex. He’d had to cover my mouth twice because I had been in danger of laughing and with my fake moaning, he had been in danger of laughing himself.

I couldn’t ask him why we were not actually doing the deed. But after the first night he’d made it clear he had no intention. I wondered if it was his pride or something deeper. I couldn’t get a read on him about it, so it was left a mystery.

“He was nicer,” I added, reaching for the salt shaker.

“My husband used to bring me flowers.” Cora said, putting the frying pan into the sink. “He’d go to the city, buy me these boutiques that made all the women jealous.”

“He sounds like Prince Charming.” 

Her back was too me, but I saw her shoulders stiffen slightly. 

“The last bouquet he ever gave me was an exotic blend. Imported. I imagine it cost close to five hundred dollars. Made the house smell like Hawaii for a week.”

She turned the water on and the pan steamed as the cold hit the hot pan, making it sizzle. Her clothes were much the same—dull, practical. I wondered if in her youth she’d been pretty. It was hard to tell. She was all edges.

“You must have loved him,” I said, taking a bite of my eggs, over-easy and cooked perfectly. 

I threw Chewy a piece of my toast.

“Love?” Her tone was mirthless. “I married him madly in love. Despite what I’d heard about his temper. Oh, those alphas will be alphas. And for a while I never saw it. Not until after Lyle was born, our son.” Her hands grabbed a dish towel. “He was a jealous man who when provoked by whatever crazy thought he had would beat me to an inch of my life.The flowers always came after.”

She didn’t look at me, drying her hands off. “I don’t know if the gender of the child made him not care. I had her nursery painted pink. Emily’s crib was ready for her. He told our family I had fallen down the stairs. And when I came home from the hospital, I found that five hundred dollar exotic bouquet of flowers in her room--.”

Her hands dry, she paused and she twisted the towel absently. 

“What happened to your husband?” I asked, setting my fork down.

Cora grabbed the coffee pot, heading over to fill us both a cup. 

“Drank a glass of Wild Turkey that night and went to sleep. Heart gave out,” she answered, a small smile on her lips. “Strangest thing. He was so young.”

“Would you have any of that Wild Turkey left?”

The smile evaporated and for a second I wondered if I had made a mistake. We were not friends, but that line in the sand was fast being washed away between us, and in that moment she recognized it.

“Imagine I do,” she said. 

I had no doubt that if she discovered my betrayal that I would not find a glass of Wild Turkey on my table to go with my cup of coffee.

  
  
  


***

“The fight’s tomorrow.” Ben said, drawing me close to him in the bed, which wasn’t difficult as his back was against the wall trying to give me enough space to lay comfortably.

“I’m not going to ask if you're scared.” I said, trying to keep my tone light. 

We had to watch our words. The Scrabble board had been taken the day after we’d used it. 

“It’ll be violent. I can’t spare you that by ending it quickly.” Ben said, caressing my shoulder. “I have to kill him. Not just because of Plutt's orders. It wouldn’t matter. He enters the ring wanting to kill for sport against our kind. There’s no mercy for that.”

The sound of rain pattering down made me look up. It filled our small cabin and I could see the raindrops against the small panel window. Ben squeezed my hand, drawing me back to him. His eyes were searching mine, asking the question. Had I found her phone?

I shook my head.

“We have time.” Ben said, lightly kissing my lips. 

I snuggled under his chin, not wanting him to see the lie, but there was zero way to explain the plan forming, and I couldn’t have him distracted with his life hanging on the line. Plutt might decide to add video cameras or we might say the wrong thing and blow the only chance we had. Ben had told me to find Han and that part had been correct. His dad had known right away who Plutt was. I wasn’t trying to circumvent Ben out of the plan, but right now, my gut said it was safer if he didn’t know. 

“Ben?”

“Hm?”

“I never told you thank you for finding me.”

“Kitten, one day your going to embrace our bond. And when you do, you’ll know how to reach me, whenever you need me. So I don’t have to search blindly. You’ll call for me, and it will sing through our blood.” 

“I don’t understand it. But--” I bit my lip. “Maybe it’s not total bullshit.”

“Don’t sweet talk me too much.” He grinned, rolling over me, kissing me hard on the mouth. “If you do I’ll think you don’t expect me to win.”

I protested, but his mouth was hot against my own and after a second I kissed him back. We were in the trenches that was all. After a few minutes he stopped, panting hard in my neck. I could feel once again how much restraint he was using. The rain kept up and we listened. He fell asleep, holding me, and I wondered if this would be the last night we’d share. 

Not that long ago, I would have rejoiced at the prospect. Now it twisted in my stomach and I didn’t want to think hard on why.

***

The girl looking at me in the mirror was a stranger. She had her hair piled high, a red dress on, and black high heel shoes. I was hoping she knew what she was doing. 

Cora returned to her bedroom, carrying a necklace with a locket at the end. She’d given it to me earlier.

“Sorry. Nerves. I didn't mean to forget it in my bedroom.” I said, trying and failing to keep the jitters out of my voice. 

Cora stepped behind me, putting the necklace around my neck. 

“I don’t know if I’m more worried he’s going to lose or that he’s going to win,” I continued. 

I turned to face her. Cora lifted the locket. 

“Now, my husband was a hundred and fifty pounds soaking wet. There’s ten times that dose in that locket.” 

“When?” I asked.

She smiled, letting it rest against my skin.

“Whenever you want.” 

I walked over to the vanity in my bedroom, opening a drawer. 

“I think in another life we could have been friends,” I said.

“That’s sweet talk for old women on porches. Best we get goin’--.”

She stopped when she saw the gun in my hand, her blue-gray eyes that had been soft and friendly turning cold.

“You kept it in the same place you did your cell phone.” I said, taking a step around her. 

“You going to die for him? You might have played me enough I let my guard down, but those boys outside won’t hold back. Not even for me.”

We both heard the front door open. The floor creaked. Cora’s lips drew back in a scowl, and she gave me a look of pity.

“Foolish. I thought you were smarter than this.” Cora said, gesturing at the door. “Put your gun on the floor. You’ll spend a week in the shed. I’ll beat you myself, but you’ll live.”

All or nothing. I saw the door knob turn, knowing if I was wrong this red dress was going to get a whole lot redder.

Cora’s eyes widened when it swung open.

“Hey, kid,” Han Solo said, stepping inside. 

He was dressed much the same, leather jacket, jeans. He had a rifle in his hand. 

“Holy shit,” I said, dropping my hand. The gun slipped from my fingers. “It worked.”

“Don’t get all hopeful yet,” Han grumbled. “Not sure if this is a rescue yet or a suicide mission.”

“My brother will gut you and feed you to the dogs after this,” Cora said, crossing her arms.

“Hope it’s not the one on the porch. He didn’t even bark and licked me,” Han replied, pulling out a zip tie and securing Cora’s hands behind her. Then he made her lie down before zip tying her feet. “Scream and I’ll gag you with a sock.”

Cora’s lips pressed together, but she said no more.

“What now?” I asked.

Han ran a hand through his hair, reminding me in that moment of Ben. “Kid, you ain’t goin’ to like it, but they won’t intervene ‘til after the fight.”

“You have got to be kidding.”

“Wish I was,” Han said, glancing out the window. “It has to be after. The pack said he’s committed to the fight and won’t wage war before.”

“But what if he dies?”

Han didn’t look happy, but he waved me over to the door. 

“Then we all do.”

***

“Well don’t you look pretty as a sprig of holly at Christmas,” Plutt said, whistling, standing beside his truck. 

I took the steps down quickly. I was hoping we’d get into the truck before he started questions about where the guard was and why his sister wasn’t standing at the door. This was plan A. Plan B was less likely to succeed if we had to show up without Plutt. 

“Where’s Johnny? Gave me a strange text reply….”

I knew exactly what Plutt was talking about. I had read the damned thing and wondered if Han hadn’t just blown the whole rescue mission. Han had texted: “Everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you.”

“Cora asked him to put Chewy in the shed. I think the dog could feel my nerv--,” I began, deciding to play into what most men wanted to see. “Can I see Ben for a minute before? Please?”

“No, but afterward you can have all the time you need.”

I nodded, feigning docility. Plutt looked past me again. I could feel his indecision. 

“Chewy was jumping all over me,” I said. “Cora was afraid he’d ruin my dress. Do you want me to go get her?”

“Naw.” He walked around opening the door for me. I climbed in, wondering if he wouldn’t check anyways. He was about to shut the door when his eyes widened slightly. “Cora give you that?”

His eyes were on my neck and I raised a hand, feeling the locket. Shit. Was he going to think I stole it? I could tell he was surprised to see it.

“Her old man gave that to her. Not exactly a family heirloom…,” he said. He rubbed his chin, finally shrugging. “Guess she likes you.”

I bet she wished she could feed me the poison inside this locket right now. I watched him slam the door, and then to my relief he went to the driver’s side. He was wearing a suit. Not a fancy tux or even a Sunday get up, but something that reminded me of what you’d find fifty years ago. It was gray and looked scratchy, with an ivory white shirt, black socks and polished shoes.

He started the truck and I gave the house one last look. We’d made it this far. I guess that meant that maybe, just maybe, we’d see tomorrow.

The truck backed up and I tried to keep from looking back. I know Ben would be angry that I lied, but he wasn’t going to be happy with what I’d asked Han to do. We drove for some time. I had thought he might blindfold me, but apparently he didn’t care if I saw the path. I wondered if there would be more fights after this one or if that had been a lie.

He had to know keeping Ben here was liable to get him killed someday. 

“Think there’s a doe and fawn in that field,” Plutt said, pointing. 

I should have known it was a trick, even as I looked. I felt the stick in my thigh, and by the time I flinched, trying to move away, he’d already injected me. 

“Are you sedating me?” I said, appalled. 

I wasn’t feeling anything yet if he had.

“Little sister, let me be clear. You’re my bait dog. And your mate is a fine specimen, but he’s going against one mean sum ‘bitch.”

He capped the needle, smirked, and shoved it in the glove compartment. I was waiting for something to happen. I rubbed the spot, wondering if maybe he hadn’t given me anything bad after all when I felt my stomach cramp.

It was a twinge I knew and hadn’t felt since I was sixteen. It hit me hard. No. No. No. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, knowing as the ache got worse what it was.

“You put me in heat?” I demanded. 

“It’ll amp him up like no drug will. Knowing you're ripe and ready to be plucked.” Plutt gave me a once over. “And knowing that if he don’t win, I’ll be throwing you to his competitor and letting the crowd watch.”

My skin felt like it was on fire.  _ Shit _ . I leaned forward. This wasn’t a complication. This was a nightmare. I needed to be able to think, and if this did its job I was going to be worse than useless.

Plutt didn’t touch me, but he flicked the radio on. 

“Who knows, maybe after tonight there'll be a pup on the way. Already had a few offers.” 

“You’d sell a baby to make a dollar?” 

I couldn’t keep the hate out of my voice.

He didn’t meet my gaze, but adjusted the dial trying to get the static out of the station. 

“You know they don’t keep the girls,” he said. 

“What?” I was trying to listen.

“The pack. They let you whelp them, but soon as they’re off the tit, they find out who the mate is and that family raises them.”

He checked my expression. When I didn’t follow he sighed. 

“Don’t want them torn between two tribes. Best if they forget the past. Don’t know what they’re missing. That way they don’t think twice about planting they’re roots,” he explained.

“Sounds fucked up.” 

I didn’t argue, too sick.

“If you were part of a tribe, you’d be ripping my face off. But you don’t have roots. Don’t even know what you are yet. So, if things go well, you might consider puttin’ roots down deep here.”

“Great. Well, if I don’t die today, I’ll consider it.”

“Die?” Plutt said, grinning. “Said the crowd could watch, didn’t say DJ would tear you apart. He’d keep you for a few days. Likes that kind of shit. He’s a weird sadistic fucker. But afterward, once he had you knocked up, he’d kick you back to me.”

“And you’d sell the child?”

“I’d have to make my money back. Always have a backup plan.”

The pain in my stomach was ebbing away, enough I could lean back against the seat. Plutt didn’t say anymore. I touched the locket and wondered if things went badly if I’d have the strength to take what was inside. I had no intention of letting my life become less than meaningless. 

***

It wasn’t just the music that made me edgy, my heart pounding to the bass line. It was the other layer of sound under that, their voices. I heard excitement and eager anticipation, a crowd of people coming together to do something they knew was bad that pleasured them. 

We were in a large room, people packed on the floor around a large cage, tiered seats close that went up and around, framing it. That’s where Plutt and I were sitting. They offered an excellent view into the cage at the center. I knew a few guards were dotted around us. They kept their guns hidden, but their eyes watched the crowd. I tried not to search with my own eyes. Han was somewhere with our contacts, and the last thing I wanted to do was accidentally spot him.

“They’ll be bringing out DJ first. Crowd loves him. Last fight he tore the head off and threw it at the audience,” Plutt said, searching his coat pocket and bringing out a can of chew. “We’re at a good spot, shouldn’t get too much blood spatter our way. But a few of these guys wear raincoats.”

A quick glance and I saw several front and center had clear slickers to go over their suits and one woman with pink hair had a face-shield on.

I was shocked when they brought him out from the rooms behind the stands. The man was naked. He walked free, the people escorting him keeping their distance, watching him warily, but I saw one guard had his hand on his gun in his waistband and his eyes didn’t leave his charge. He wasn’t a prisoner, was he? Plutt leaned closer. 

“Fans sometimes get out of hand,” he said. “Women mostly. Try to climb into the cage after the kill. I’m tellin’ you after you watch a few of these, you start wondering if we’re not the true animals.” 

We could agree on that. Already these people filling the stage seemed less than human. I concentrated, trying to see who Ben would be up against. Like Ben, the other guy filled a room. From my location, I could see him well. His face was full of hollows and stark planes, sweeping brows and dark circles under his eyes, which were tilted and small, roaming. His cheekbones were high and flat, his mouth a slash of concentration. Rage. 

This was DJ, the werewolf that Ben would fight.

My eyes dipped to his body. He wasn’t as tall as Ben, but he was probably bigger. More compact. He looked powerful. His hands were huge, his body thick with muscle, overlapping bulging bands that expanded and stretched as he moved, even his ass flexing as he strode.

When they saw him, the people in the crowd stomped, yelling, the whole place surging with sound. My head was already throbbing, the drug making me want to clamp hands over my ears and find Ben. I searched for him again, only finding DJ. DJ didn’t acknowledge the crowd, didn’t even seem to notice. But those dark eyes slanted as he passed where we were sitting and I froze as he turned his head and looked at me. 

Cold clenched in my gut. His lips parted in a leer and he ran his tongue over his lips, obscene. Marking me for later.

A door opposite opened and Ben emerged, also naked. 

I tried to blame the drug Plutt had given me, but I rose from my seat, needing to see him better. I wasn’t beyond rational thought, not yet. Like DJ, Ben ignored the crowd, but I could tell as his head tilted our way that he was searching for me. The red dress would make me stand out, but I knew he’d find me anyway. 

When our eyes met, he paused. I felt over our bond his need for me to be safe. A primal ripple ran between us when he felt my impending heat. Exactly what Plutt wanted. I took a step forward before Plutt grabbed my hand, pulling me back. Ben’s lips twitched down, not angry, angry would have been fine, but that deep well I’d felt when he’d killed Delroy. The bond slammed shut before I could feel more.

Ben broke his gaze. It hurt. I knew why, but it made me want to rip myself out of Plutt’s grip and run to him. I sat down reluctantly and Plutt let go, satisfied.

Both Ben and DJ waited, the bars in front of them. They stalked in as soon as each of their doors opened, the rattling loud, people’s faces avid, pressed to the bars. I flinched as they moved toward each other, half-expecting them to fall on one another right away. But of course they wouldn’t be fighting in this form. 

They circled for only a moment before they faced each other. With no hesitation, graceful and strangely in tandem, both the huge men dropped into a crouch, each with a hand down, almost a runner’s starting stance, like they were going to launch at one another. They didn’t move. I could see Ben’s face, his eyes locking on the man in front of him. I felt a shiver building, suppressing it. I couldn’t see the other one’s face. He was turned away from me.

I know that it happened fast, but it didn’t happen fast for me. I saw everything. They changed, and I heard every pop and crack, saw every agonized grimace on Ben’s face. Both of them were a mass of shifting skin and muscle that contorted and stretched and tore, violent, but wherever it did, they got bigger. Bones elongated, twisting, limbs changing. 

In a moment, both their bodies were covered with sweat, shining in the lighting, their skin slick with it before nudity was replaced with hair. Ben’s jaw lengthened and widened and populated with long sharp teeth. The whites of his eyes disappeared, filling with pure colored iris, a warm reddish brown with black centers. 

The crowd had stilled, going quiet. They stared like children, some of them hanging off the bars, the whole place caught up in a pause, a pulse of something cleaner—curiosity, or even wonder. But under it I felt their eagerness, how quickly they were going to slip back into whatever had brought them here, whatever needs they were satisfying watching this. 

When it started, it was so fast that I heard two people in the crowd cry out in fear, involuntary, startled, before they all fell into the fascination of it, immediately excited, immediately getting louder, yelling and then screaming, their faces avid. 

DJ surged forward and I realized that Ben had lost the race to change first into their intermediate forms. One massive hand ripped through the air, outstretched, even as long arced claws emerged and lengthened, DJ striking out at Ben. 

From here, I knew the fight wouldn’t stop until one of them was dead. I already couldn’t catch my breath. 

The claws raked across Ben’s chest, long deep gouges, an arc of blood following those claws. The blood splattered a man across the cage who was clinging to the bars. The onlooker’s face displayed a perfect pattern of bright red fat droplets before he brought his hand down, surprised, swiping, and then it was a smear of bright red on his cheek and then his shirt and he was yelling through the bars again, his face contorted.

I hadn’t cried out. I couldn’t move. 

Ben gave a roar of pain I felt in my teeth, but the violence and speed of what he did next shocked me. Even as DJ’s arm passed his chest, even as the blood reached the face of the man in the crowd, Ben’s right arm was up, crossing his body and following, grabbing and encouraging the turn, following the momentum, flipping DJ, Ben behind him now. 

At the end of that turn, Ben’s other arm came across DJ’s throat from behind and he closed his elbow in a powerful yank. Ben’s jaws opened and he struck, biting down deep into the flesh between the neck and the shoulder. I swallowed heavily as Ben didn’t stop. He kept on chomping, his jaw closing, opening and grabbing and closing, his eyes focused tightly on nothing, looking like he intended to gnaw his way through to somewhere, which I imagined he did. 

I watched blood squirt from under his teeth, Ben’s claws closing in a grasping motion and digging into DJ’s chest, holding him there. 

The other werewolf screamed, sounding insane with rage and pain, and twisted down, separating from his own flesh and muscle, a huge jagged chunk that he left behind in Ben’s jaws as DJ turned. His shoulder drove into Ben’s gut and he flung Ben across the cage. The two huge forms separated for a moment before they returned to each other like magnets sucking together. 

But still, before they joined again, I saw that Ben’s chest had healed. And already the blood had stopped flowing from the bite on DJ’s shoulder. I felt a crawling sense of horror. They were going to tear each other apart and the one that was still alive after would be the winner. No wonder these people paid so much money to see it.

They restarted with blows and in moments they were both splattered with gore again, more of the crowd wearing it. The heel of Ben’s hand was under DJ’s chin, his claws and thumb meeting in DJ’s mouth through his chin and cheek, which they had pierced as DJ’s jaw was clamping down on Ben’s hand. As fast as they were hurt, they healed. They continued to savage each other, the sounds they made drowning out even the roar of the crowd, the concrete floor of the cage splattered red with fresh blood that covered older stains. 

They were currently locked, their forearms and hands interlaced, chest-to-chest, their legs straining, their faces close, snapping, their teeth clacking. It was almost too fast to track, both of them trying to bite while defending their own faces. 

My whole body tensed as I saw Ben’s knee dip. It wasn’t much, but DJ was heavier, his center lower.

Their snapping match never slowed even as Ben’s leg dipped even lower, his foot sliding, losing ground. His knee was going to buckle, and when it did, Ben would go down. Ben knew it. He sprang away as DJ sprang forward, so fast. DJ raked his claws across Ben’s gut. 

“Ben.” I whispered, feeling my eyes grow warm. 

I knew it was bad. I could tell by the way Ben was retreating, guarding it, defending himself, trying to give himself time to heal. 

That was blood in the water for DJ. Blood everywhere in the cage, too much blood, too much of it Ben’s as DJ tore at him, pursuing him, relentless. I swallowed heavily as Ben struck out in defense and DJ danced to the side and his head snaked forward and down, biting Ben right below the armpit, holding onto the meat of it as Ben broke away, leaving chunks of himself, blood not trickling but flowing down his side. 

DJ waded in, another swipe with his claws meant to finish gutting Ben for sure. Ben reared back out of range. At the same moment, Ben turned his shoulder, twisting his torso, and his foot came up. His leg straightened and he struck DJ’s leg as DJ turned, his knee extended sideways. 

You could hear the crack from one side of the room to the other, a complicated, long sound. A collective roar of disgust and pleasure went up from the crowd, interrupting the noises from the cage.

DJ went down onto his side, all his grace gone. I felt it in my body, leaning forward, profoundly eager, urgent. I felt exactly what needed to happen next. Keep him down. Don’t let him get up again, not ever. If Ben had worried I would ask for mercy, he had nothing to fear. Something deeply seated inside of me demanded the kill. 

Ben agreed. DJ would heal, yes, but he couldn’t do that before Ben got hold of him. And the first thing Ben did was to fall on top of him, his arm across DJ’s throat, and choke him. The leg wouldn’t let DJ get the leverage he needed to break the hold and it couldn’t heal because Ben was leaning on it, keeping the bone fractured, his eyes glaring, saliva dripping from his bared teeth. 

DJ began raking his claws down Ben’s back, Ben grunting. Ben just leaned in harder, snarling. DJ’s roars and screams and growls were missing, only half of the terrible sounds that they both had been making coming through now, there being no air for DJ at the moment. 

Ben’s back was becoming hamburger, whole chunks missing, the crowd spasming with delight. Slowly, so slowly, DJ’s arms got weaker. Ben’s body was jerking and he was snarling and panting, whining occasionally as DJ’s claws finally stopped and his arms opened, going a little limp. They were soaked in Ben’s blood to mid-forearm. 

In a lightning-fast move, Ben removed his arm from across DJ’s throat, DJ’s chest immediately expanding. In the same motion, Ben snaked his head down and bit him, ripping his throat out, the whole apparatus of it pulled out of his neck. And then there was blood, even more of it. So much blood. 

“Goddamn, my dog pulled through,” Plutt said, standing, his face elated with pure joy. 

The deed done, I felt the euphoria fading. The smell of blood, metallic, mixed with sweat, made me feel like I was suffocating. I stood up, feeling woozy on my feet. I drew my breath.

“Ben,” I screamed. 

People were standing, crowding the cage. I tried to go to him. When Plutt reached for me, I fought. 

“Soon.” Plutt said, as one of his men moved to help grab my kicking legs. Plutt wasn’t irritated. Instead, he seemed delighted. “Just have to get that collar back on. Then you guys can spend all week in that camper.”

I heard Ben call for me. Not my name, but a barking howl that drowned out all the other noise. If I hadn’t been drinking that elixir, in that moment I would have shifted to reach him. I could feel it in my bones. I broke free, surprising the guard holding me. Feeling adrenaline. Plutt’s smile disappeared.

“Sedate her,” Plutt ordered. 

The man reached for me, but he stopped when the lights flickered. I saw Plutt look up. Not confused but in realization, his hand going to his gun. He’d lived too long to not sense danger coming.

Before the lights went out, I saw it clear as day, the fear in his eyes.

After that, it was chaos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter. Consensual, but Rey was forced into heat...dub con for not being completely in control. 
> 
> Also Ben kind of eats someone...well...chews on them. 
> 
> Stavrogin80 completed the amazing art work for it. 
> 
> Thank you to my bff "H" who edited chapter.
> 
> Kudos/comments have been the chef's kiss on the last chapter. I cannot thank you enough!

It took a second to realize I could see in the darkness. My eyes adjusted quickly. But the crowd around me couldn’t and they fought to get out. Plutt had a gun in his hand, but I dodged him easily when he tried to find me. His hostage. I knew he’d try the same trick twice, put the gun to my head and try to make Ben do what he wanted, but this time he wouldn’t be so lucky.

Howls. They were baying all around the building, and people didn’t need to be told twice to leave. I needed to find Ben. I could feel him pulling to me. There was a shrieking sound that I realized was metal being torn apart. I pushed my way through to the cage enclosure.

A man’s body struck me. I fell and tried to rise, but a knee hit my shoulder. I grabbed the bleacher seat, afraid I was about to get trampled. People were making it outside. I tried again when arms caught me around my waist.

“Gotcha, sister.”

Plutt’s grip was vice-like and I was off my feet trying to kick, only getting air. A hand clamped over my mouth before I could scream. He started backing out, heading for the exit.

I looked around. The place was finally empty, all the noise outside. Plutt couldn’t see but evidently he knew his way enough. I searched, trying to find Ben, unable to connect with him. I wasn’t sure why he was blocking me out. I was pushing for the first time against our bond, actively trying to communicate, but the most I got was a ripple and the color red.

The rumble I heard was low but ominous. It was close, and for a split second I saw Ben’s shape. Plutt froze. The cold metal of a gun was suddenly under my chin. I could smell the fear and desperation of my kidnapper.

“You be wanting to let me leave or I promise you this time I will shoot her,” Plutt said. 

He turned us, trying to find Ben. The growl was behind us. 

“I’ll let her go as soon as I’ve gotten to safety,” Plutt said, not bothering to try to resume the arrangement. “You hear me, son?”

Silence.

My heart thudded in my chest. I tried to find him again. There was a pack outside. Plutt had to know it was over. He was breathing heavily, his hands sweaty as he tried to shuffle back.

We hit something hard behind us.

This time the rumble was above us. I looked up and Ben’s eyes glowed, his jaws open. Plutt’s grip on me loosened as he took in the full spectacle of the werewolf over him, hardly seeming to notice as a huge hand came and grasped the offending wrist with the gun, which dropped before the sound of bones being crushed began, as well as Plutt’s agonized screams. 

Ben pulled him up and away from me, dragging the screaming man behind the bleachers where the screams rose for an ear-splitting minute before there was silence.

I didn’t move. I was afraid.

“Hey, kid.”

A familiar voice. 

“Han!”

I could see him at the exit. 

The sound of bones crunching made my stomach roll, and I pointedly didn’t look in that direction. Ben’s dad wasn’t alone when I stepped past him and out the door. The sun had set and I could see multiple tail lights red in the darkness, people fleeing in cars.

Three enormous weres who were standing next to one very unhappy woman. Leia. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were red. I had a feeling she had watched the fight. When she saw me, an expression of relief replaced her scowl.

“My God, you’re alive,” she said. She wrapped me in a tight hug, kissing my cheek. “I’m so sorry. The pack wouldn’t let me stop the fight. Wouldn’t let me—.” She stopped, glowering at the tallest one, a black-furred were, who didn’t flinch under her daggered stare. “Never mind. You’re okay.”

“Yes, Ben’s inside…,” I said, trailing off. 

I didn’t know if telling her he might be eating someone was appropriate. I honestly felt my stomach roil just thinking about it. I tried again. 

“Is this....” I began, staring at the three pack weres.

I thought the largest black-furred one was the leader. He gave me his attention. 

“East coast tribe,” Leia answered. Which meant that Han had called Rose after all. “They managed to scare everyone away without killing anyone.”

“Thank you,” I said, looking at them. 

The two smaller ones huffed, turning on their heels and leaving. I wasn’t sure if I had offended them. The largest one waited and a minute later Ben emerged, his jaws dripping.

Han moved next to Leia, dragging her away from me as she protested. Even the standing werewolf took a step away, the fur on his back standing up. Ben approached me on all fours. I felt my skin flush, fear mixed with something else. The gnawing in my very DNA told me I was meant to run with him at that moment and yet I couldn’t shift. 

It was magnetic, my movements toward him. My instincts told me what to do. When his head pressed into my chest, I wrapped my arms around him, feeling tears on my cheek. The drug Plutt had given me was doing it’s jobs, shutting my rational brain off. 

I was in his arms. His fur was coarse but it wasn’t too rough against my skin. He stepped to the large were, who didn’t back up, keeping his stance, expanding his chest, obviously unwilling to take a submissive pose to Ben. Ben didn’t move too close but the two gave each other a long look. 

Han finally stepped forward, speaking to Ben. 

“Rose called them. They have fulfilled their oath to her. They only ask that you now honor the oath they had given to Rose Ticco and offer her the same protection.”

A moment lapsed and then Ben huffed, his head dipping slightly. The other were dipped his head down as well, and his pack members a second later. I wasn’t an expert, but I took that for a “yes.”

Ben’s mother moved toward us. Leia’s hair was wild, strands of it had come out of a bun she had thrown up. When she approached, she didn’t seem to care that her son was twice her size.

“Don’t you go being mad at Han for calling them,” she said to Ben. “It would have been a bloodbath with Snoke. Let the revenge end here. You’ve killed the man responsible.”

I could feel Ben’s displeasure across our bond, the irritation. But when Leai approached and held her hand out, Ben's head dipped to her, allowing her to touch it for a second.

“Won’t you come home once before you leave?”

The anger was gone for him. It was a mother asking a son she barely knew for another chance. For a moment, I thought he would consider it. Then he stepped away. Her hand was still out when he lifted me into his arms and left, moving into the trees.

The woods were a blur. I pressed against his fur, unable to watch the changing scenery without feeling sick. I didn’t know where we were headed. I was so thankful to be free I didn't care. Brush cracked under his feet, and twice he leapt, forcing me to cling to him as he covered the ground. I felt like I was on a carnival ride and it wasn’t all that bad.

When we came to a clearing, he set me down. The grass was soft, the sky above clear. I didn’t stand, but rather leaned back to look up at it. Ben moved around me and was gone. I didn’t worry. Instead I enjoyed the brief moment alone.

It felt like a part of a dance. He was in the forest watching me. The omega in me felt it. My fingers were already working the red dress off, needing my skin bare for him. A low fog drifted between tree trunks and as I gave a sweeping glance around me. I couldn’t guess where he was. 

But the bond was open, and I could feel his arousal. 

The grass tickled my legs, but I was warm. When I took off the matching bra and thong, I teased them both in the wind. Daring him to restrain a moment longer before he came and found me, the omega in me knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer.

In response, I was given clear pictures of what he wanted to do with me. For the briefest of moments it overwhelmed me. This wasn’t the trailer. There would be no acting, or holding back. The throbbing between my legs intensified, but I wasn’t ready. 

I rose slowly, not sure what direction would be best to run. 

His amusement was evident and I saw another image, one of me running. It was a clear green light to try.

A twig snapped. I looked toward the tree line it had come from and there he was.

Naked, but back to his human form. I saw the deep gold flash in his eyes. 

There was no getting away, but as I took off, a deeper part of me knew I was making him earn it. And when I heard him give chase, my lips worked back into a delighted smile.

I ducked under a giant oak and felt his hands barely miss me. The ability to see in the dark was coming in handy as I expertly dove between a sapling tree and crossed a log that jutted out from the earth.

He growled, but it was playful and when I backed against a tree, he was there over me.

For a long minute his arms caged on either side of me, taking me in as my chest rose and fell. I was caught? I wanted him, needed him, but I also was afraid he was going to devour me. The slick painted between my legs, and the omega in me called for him to finish what he’d started.

“Ben,” I whispered.

His mouth lowered to mine slowly and when he kissed me, there was restraint. I could feel he was a hair’s breath from losing control, but he wanted me to know this gentleness, in this moment. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His arms lifted me up, and there was no more waiting. Heat made me ready, but he was still large enough I gasped as he pushed inside. It was a single thrust and I dug my nails in his back trying to adjust to feeling full of him.

His hands grasped my hips, starting a tempo. I rocked, unable to do more, as my feet no longer touched the ground. My teeth grazed his shoulder. His skin was hot against me. The blood was gone, and I wondered if during his time away from me in the woods he’d found a way to rid himself of it before he’d come to me.

My insides fluttered around him and I didn’t give two fucks if tomorrow we’d be back at square one. I whined, unable to come with the angle we were using. It felt good but it wasn’t enough.

A second later I was on the ground. He pulled out and flipped me over, pulling my hips up so I was on my hands and knees. Out of instinct, I fought, fought enough for him to growl and nip my shoulder before pushing back in.

My fingers dug into the earth. I was being thoroughly debauched and I could care less. At first I thought he wouldn’t notice when my panting changed. His pace slowed, denying me release. I glanced over my shoulder and found him watching me. 

“Ben,” I tried to move my hips, but he held them still.

“Not yet.” He said, the first words I’d heard out of his mouth. “Not until I’m ready.”

I was beyond the ability to be angry. Instead I gave him what I knew he wanted—control. He arched over my back, his hand on my breast, tracing down till he found my clit. When I started begging, his teeth nipped my ear.

“No one gets to see this,” he whispered. “No one will ever take this from me again.”

“Ben.”

“You’re mine.” 

“Yes. Please, Ben. Please.”

This time he didn’t let up and his fingers pushed me over. I screamed, feeling his release. He collapsed on me, rolling me over with him on his side.

I felt the small aftershocks. I was barely adjusted when he flipped me on my back, already hard for round two. His mouth was on my breast, taking his time. Teasing the hard nipples, making me arch up.

His lips peppered every inch of my skin before capturing my mouth. The ground wasn’t as soft and he read my thoughts, lifting me up, taking me back to the soft grass and laying me down again.

I watched the stars. His mouth moving lower, opening my thighs brazenly. When he found the right spot, I arched up, inviting him deeper. It was peaceful, I thought, feeling a bit above my body. When he drew the orgasm out of me, I felt high.

But there was something sweet. My eyes searched for it, the source, and found the moon. Ben followed my gaze up, smiling. 

“Do you hear it?” he asked, pushing his erection between my thighs.

“It’s a song….”

I couldn’t describe it, but as he moved again, I listened, thinking I’d never heard something so beautiful in my life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on a funny note. I accidently sent this photo (the one that wasn't quite A03 rated) to my mother-in-law, who sent it to my husband... Who named it Dick in the Forest. So...I'm almost positive at some point this photo will show up on a family X-mas card.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bugger. Thanks for your patience. You're probably going to get another chapter of Entrapment soon, because my muse wanted to go on a dark kinky trip. Finally reined her in enough to finish this. 
> 
> Next chapter has art!!

Sunlight filtered through branches, thick with leaves, that cast a web-like shadow over our sleeping forms. A breeze rustled them, causing a few to fall free and cascade down. I could make out the red veins on each leaf against the deep green undertones as they drifted above me. 

The air was warm and clean. Breathing it in, I smelled churned earth, heathers and even the sap on the bark. It was strange, my nose cataloguing some and others, not unwelcome, but unknown to me.

It must be early morning. A racket of birds twittered and as I listened I could hear them beat their wings as they flitted among the trees. I had lived in a city my whole life. The noise was foreign, and while I knew this was normal for the woods, it made me feel a bit like an alien who’d woken on another planet. 

Yawning, I covered my mouth and stretched, turning to find Ben laying next to me, his eyes already open. 

“Mornin’.”

He had a lazy smile on his lips, which was pretty much all he was wearing. I wasn’t cold. I should be, considering I was wearing the exact same thing, but I wasn’t.

“Are you okay?” I asked. 

He’d been ripped apart in the ring, and I had no idea if his rejuvenation was as seamless as it appeared.

“Physically.... Never been better, but mentally.” He reached out drawing my hair behind my ear, before tracing his finger down my cheek. “It does something to a man to be kept captive. I couldn’t protect you—”

“I was okay. Cora was kind to me.” I said, feeling the locket on my neck, and it’s weight reminding me that while my hand was forced, I had used that kindness against her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had talked to Han?” Ben asked, his eyes searching my own. “Did you not trust me to save you?”

Honesty was all I had. 

“You said, your favorite game was chess right? I had to move my own pieces, and you included. I couldn’t tell you without risking everything. You were not on the opposite side of the board, if that matters at all.”

He was quiet, but his fingers stroked my cheek, and I could feel conflict in him. 

“It was strategically done, with good judgement. This reasoning would be acceptable to the pack.”

Oh, there was a  _ but _ in there.

“We work in tandem, you and I,” he said. “We could not have done it alone. But together, here we are, alive.”

“Equals,” I dared to say.

“Rey—that’s not how this goes. We will have to start over, but I cannot spare you from learning your place within our pack.”

“Couldn’t you and I try? Find our own way? Who says because it’s been done this way so long means it’s right?”

It was a mistake to say it so outright. I could see the moment he shut down the talk in his eyes, but as I tried to sit, up, he braced over me.

“Don’t,” he whispered, his voice low and husky. “Let me show you before we fight. Let me show you what I should have the night you ran out in the woods alone.”

“There’s no full moon.”

“Plutt’s drink has worn off and it seems the other drug as well,” he said, grumbling the last part. “Shift with me.”

I was going to tell him I couldn’t, not refusing but because I had no idea how, when I felt a prickle in my scalp. Hot. It grew warmer and after a second I realized I was responding. I shut it down quickly, a bit terrified.

“Your eyes went gold,” he said, amazed. “Why did you stop?”

Dew on the grass shimmered. I felt a bit lost as I looked anywhere but in Ben’s eyes, which were now shiny that magnetic gold.

“Want to get breakfast?” he asked, nuzzling my neck. 

“Do you see a McDonald’s around?” I half-kidded. 

His lips quirked into a smile. 

“No, were going to catch it.”

“Nope,” I said, trying to rise, but he grabbed my elbow. “I’m not eating some flea bitten rabbit or...I don’t know, I’m not into wildlife tar-tar.”

“It won’t taste like you think, I promise.”

I laughed, until I realized he was serious.

“I can’t.” I said at last.

“There’s no way to get home without walking naked—.”

“You could carry me.” I retorted.

“Thought you wanted to be equals?”

He was smiling like the devil, throwing my words back at me. 

“I hate how it feels. My bones twisting and popping. And I have a tail. It’s weird.”

His mouth was on mine. I gave a “mph” sound and heard him chuckle. 

“Kitten, that’s the most adorable thing you’ve said all morning.”

His hand moved between my legs. I was dry. He had been right. Whatever shot Plutt had given me hadn’t thrown me in a true heat.

“Your mate’s next to you, naked as the day he was born, and you’re not even a little excited?” he teased. 

He drew his mouth down along my jaw and neck.

“I barely know you.”

His fingers moved, swirling my clit. 

“Close your eyes.”

I did, mostly because I didn’t want to stare into his while he was doing what he was doing. It was slow, his palm taking over rubbing as he dipped two fingers inside me, making me arch my back. It wasn’t like last night. I wasn’t gunning to have sex. Instead, I was trying to relax enough to enjoy it.

“We’re mates, Rey. Not just because I said so,” he said, his nose nuzzling along my jawline.

“I should still have a say―.”

“You have to learn to give up control.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“The pack would disperse into anarchy if everyone was the leader. You submit so the pack survives.”

“And what if I want to be the leader?”

His thumb flicked my clit, making me gasp. Not in pain. He did it again.

“You want to try to pin me now? We could try, but if I do, I’m not going to let you come.”

“You know I can’t—.” 

I was trying to form words, but his hand massaged and then slapped hard, making me try to shut my knees. He growled and I opened them back, aware I very much wanted him to continue. 

“You don’t want to lead,” he whispered in my ear. “But you do want what I gave you in the trailer again.

“No….”

His hands were on my hips and he flipped me with zero effort onto my stomach. 

“Tonight, when I’ve calculated all your infractions. You get one of these--” his hand slapped my ass, making me yelp. “And afterward, when you’ve made up like a good kitten.” He caged over me, his hand sinking around, hard and fast, making me dig my fingers into the grass, clawing up sod, as I fought to get away. It was instinctive, the pleasure coming too fast. “You’re going to come and then I’m going to call for you, and you’re going to feel it in your bones. You’ll submit to me because you were born to.”

He nipped my ear, playful. I wanted to argue, really I did. 

“Your scent drives me wild, do you know that, little omega? Do you know how much I want to chase it? To find you when you run? To pin you down?”

My scalp prickled and even as his fingers moved to bring me up and over I could feel him calling me. It was making my body hum.

“Stop,” I said. 

“I’ll be right here with you. You won’t have to be afraid. We’re going to shift together.”

The pleasure was making my bones loose, relaxed, and I could feel things already starting to snap. I wanted it to stop. But he was there. His hand was gone from between my legs, but he was holding me, and I could feel his body hot behind mine. 

“It’s going to be okay. This is the most natural thing we do. It was only scary because I wasn’t there. I’m here now.”

I couldn’t reply. The action was taken away. I didn’t have time to be scared. It was happening. 

He was next to me. As my body started to elongate, a part of my rational human brain started to panic. With the moon, I couldn’t stop, but now, I hesitated, delaying the process, not enough to stop it. It was uncomfortable, and when I cried out, it came out in whine. I scrunched my eyes and willed it to be over, curling up in almost a fetal position.

A minute later I felt a nose nudging me, trying to get me to uncurl. I peeked up. The world looked the same, but as I adjusted my vision, I could see between the trees, farther, and while there was no breeze, everything had a scent. I breathed in deep. 

Ben nudged me again, trying to get me to rise. I guffed, annoyed.  _ Where’s the fire _ ? He nudged harder and I snapped at him, annoyed. This earned me a nip into my flank, playful. When I tried to tell him to knock it off, it came off as a growl. 

I tried to talk again, and this time just garbled a bark. How were we supposed to communicate? He watched me, lips curling slightly. I’m sure this was hilarious. I snorted, blowing dust at my feet. Maybe I should shift back to human. 

His mouth was on my nape, not sharp, but making me feel like a kitten whose mom was picking it up. I struggled, but he kept the pressure up, and it controlled my head, which made me shuffle my feet until I stood on all four paws. I yowled and tried not to think about how I sounded like a puppy.

An image popped in my brain. A howling were that was small, obviously young. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to realize Ben was letting me know he agreed. He shook me slightly when I tried to break free.

I sat, annoyed, waiting.

A second later the teeth let go. I rose, or tried too, when a deep growl sounded from Ben. Another image. A picture of me, staying on fours. What the hell? Irritated, I tried to move away. I would walk myself home, thank you very much. 

Ben moved quickly, blocking my path. Was he kidding?

Another image of me following him.

Great. 

I sent him one, not really sure how this worked, but I put enough effort in it to let him know exactly what I thought. I couldn’t be sure, but it looked like he rolled his eyes.

I sat, however, waiting. Staring at my tail. I swished it. Momentarily transfixed with this strange appendage. It was bushier than Ben’s. I tried to see it better, leaning back on my haunches, till I almost fell over.

When I sat back up a little ungracefully, Ben was watching me, sitting, amused. I had a tail. I had paws. I had teeth.  _ Fuck _ . This was...my brain started buzzing again. It wasn’t my first time, but last time I just ran until Plutt had stopped me. Now, I was confronted with a rational brain trying to wrap itself around the fact that I had a tail.

Nope, I needed to shift back. 

A large head was suddenly directly in front of me. Gold eyes, making me look at him. No image but he nuzzled me, drawing his head around my neck, a move that made me oddly think of a hug. It made me rest my own on his shoulder where I sat for a minute, feeling less anxious. 

When he broke away and trotted ahead, I followed. I wasn’t quite sure if it was resigned acceptance or curiosity. Maybe both. But I didn’t feel panicked. 

I learned quickly that he expected me to follow closely and not take the lead, which earned me a growl and sometimes a nip. But as we moved further, my ears started picking up noises. Squirrels chattering, rabbit. I wanted to chase that. But I managed to control the impulse. Which was good, because really, I was terrified of becoming feral and forgetting who I was.

Another scent. This one made me stop. We were on a trail. One that people hiked. There was a water fountain. Not that I could use it. But I was getting thirsty. I tried to figure out what the scent was. It was slightly pungent. Before I knew I was doing it, my nose was on the ground. Huffing the particles, following it a few steps. It seemed to be followed by others and as I drew deeper could get almost a signature….

A picture flashed in my mind, dogs, one with a leg up, marking.

I looked at him horrified. I pawed my nose, trying to rub the dirt off, and heard something that sounded like a chortle from him. 

We moved on. The morning became afternoon. I wasn’t tired, but my mouth was dry. I sent him a few pictures of water. Finally I sent him Niagara falls. I wasn’t sure where we were headed, but there had to be water somewhere. 

When I heard the sound of a creek, I decided if he wasn’t going to get water, there was nothing stopping me from quenching my own thirst.

I broke off, heading toward the sound. It wasn’t far. 

He was in my way, his large body, a barricade. Seriously, it was  _ water _ . I said the last part loudly. And he turned his head, indicating we head back on course.

This was ridiculous. I’d be right back. Ignoring him, I tried to trot around. He snapped his jaws. It was enough I flinched back. It wasn’t playful. My hackles rose. Before I could think how weird that was, I responded, snapping back at him.

I hadn’t meant to bite him. Or at least my human brain hadn’t, but the moment my teeth sunk in, I knew the mistake. I didn’t break the skin and I let go immediately, but it didn’t matter.

His head whipped around and knocked hard into me, making me roll on my side. I tried to get up but he did the same again. I growled. I was quickly finding there were two sides to my brain. One that reasoned and one that reacted.

My teeth were bared and I watched him. 

When I tried again, this time I did try to bite. Something red pulsed in my brain. It reminded me of those dog fights that just happen. Two dogs that suddenly just tear at each other, and when he tried to snap back, I fought.

It lasted about ten seconds. Probably half of that, but all I knew was that my teeth snapped air, and his swipe was powerful enough I was being pinned and his teeth were on my neck, holding me down. 

Moving wasn’t an option. But I didn’t want to.  _ He’s holding my throat. He’s holding my fucking throat. His jaws are around my throat... _

He let go.

I curled up in a ball. Head tucked away. Not sure if I could cry as a werewolf, but too overwhelmed to do much else. 

A nose nudged me. But this time I didn’t peek up. I couldn’t control my brain like I wanted, and worse, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to try anymore.

A picture came in my brain. The creek. But then another. Barbed wire. Danger. I huffed. He could have told me. But water wasn’t what I was worried about. I had just attacked him. Not that he didn’t deserve it, but I had done it with zero control over myself.

He laid down next to me. Head on top of my back. A deep rumble in his throat, he licked my fur, between my ears.

This should also be weird, but it wasn’t. I lifted my head, and his rough tongue moved under my jaw. Nuzzling where his teeth had been. Later tonight we’d talk. I didn’t want to tempt fate and find out what else I couldn’t control. So when we moved, I trotted close to him, trying to chase the comfort that his shadow provided.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit busy in my world. But with the help of my bff "H" this chapter is here. She wrote the smut. Which it's just amazing to have a friend to go, SOS, I need some werewolf help and a few minutes later have a reply that goes give me a couple hours to work something up. She's my person, always will be.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments, kudos and absolute support. Art is by Stavrogin80. She is crazy talented and open to commissions.

It was a constant battle between who I was and this animal that I had become. I wasn’t feral, I knew right from wrong. I knew my name and could even tell you my high school locker combination. But the moment we scented the doe and my stomach rumbled, I acted first, breaking hard and fast toward it.

Ben rounded beside me, pulling at me to stop. Ordering me, really. I was getting a clear command. I should, really.

But the scent, it was so close.

He might have stopped me if I hadn’t hit the embankment. I don’t know what I weigh. I imagine the bathroom scale I have at home won’t tell me either. But if I had to guess, I’d say it was a good four hundred pounds. 

Because of this, my sense of gravity was off, and as I tumbled, I tried to correct as if I was human. My wrist caught under me, and the bone snapped. Pain. Grass flung up, moss and rock. I did not roll easy so much as take the earth with me.

When I landed, I lay still, afraid I’d broken every bone in my body. 

My left wrist hurt, but the pain was already fading. When Ben’s nose touched it, I howled, expecting once again for him to show empathy. Instead, his irritation and a huff was a clear rebuke.

Apparently I was nursing this one alone. 

The pain was gone in a minute. Great. My clumsy ass could heal every time I tried to break my neck. I rose, or tried to when Ben snapped, his teeth inches from my face.

My ears went back. I cowered. Which was grating because even that was an instinct I couldn’t control. He trotted around me, and I had the feeling I was in bootcamp. After a half a dozen circles, where his overbearing message of obey was coming across loud and clear, he allowed me to rise. 

But instead I stayed put. I wanted to eat. I wanted a cheeseburger. If I had any idea where I was, I would shift back and walk my naked butt home. 

I expected images, nudging, maybe even a nip. He barked, and it was different. The tone harsh, it vibrated down to my bones, much like at the arena when he’d called to me. 

I was up and at his side, the compulsion worse because I fought it as if he had a hold of my collar and was yanking me toward him. It was like at the house when I simply obeyed. I’d been hoping he couldn’t do this in were form, but I should have known better.

Fine. I would follow. But when he tried to send me pictures I shut him down. We were not returning to being a dick and getting his way. I held my head high. He made me sit a few times, lay down. Trotting around until finally, frustrated, he called me back to follow.

When nothing else happened, I was pretty sure I’d won. It wasn’t the war. God, no. I wasn’t that ignorant. But maybe, it would prove a small point. I couldn’t be bullied into submission.

The compulsion to follow didn’t go away. But it was a nice day. I picked up scents, very faintly, once, more game, but the order at least overrode all other instincts. 

The ground started getting rougher, and it seemed we were going deeper in instead of closer to civilization. When I inquired, I was met with a stone wall of silence. Apparently, he’d decided to return the favor. 

We’d drank once from a spring, but didn’t stop. Not to rest. Not to hunt. And his pace wasn’t exactly leisurely. I hadn’t minded at first, but after an hour, I started to feel tired. I tried to slow, but the moment I lagged, another bark, and I caught up, the pace quickening as punishment.

Two hours in, I was panting. I’d figured out the tactic. Which was little consolation when I couldn’t stop, and when I tried to shift back, he’d snarled, and there was no more trying. I was locked into this lesson. At first I projected anger, irritation, frustration and finally I just asked to quit.

We didn’t and the sun was starting to set. He had slowed the pace, seeming less out of kindness and more to draw out every ounce of energy I had. My head was bowed. Several times I stumbled, but we trekked on.

The moon was full when my legs shook so badly when I stumbled. I couldn’t get back up. I wouldn’t beg for water, though I’d give my kingdom for a beer and a handful of advil. I waited for the gloating. Maybe even a bark to make me try to rise.

Instead, he circled round to me, his nose nuzzling into my neck. I closed my eyes. Exhausted. My head felt the heaviest of all.

I woke, finding it night. Also that I was human. Ben hadn’t shifted back, his form standing, carrying me. I snuggled into his fur, too tired to do anything else.

The smell of wood burning woke me. It didn’t feel like I was outside. I peeked an eye open, finding heavy blankets over me had replaced Ben’s warm body. I’d never been so happy to be in a bed. I turned slightly and peered into the space in front of me. 

The soft glow of the fire lit the room, allowing me to see I was in a cabin. There was a stuffed moose head looking at me, mounted on the wall above the hearth. Well, the bed was comfortable. My mouth felt wet, not dry, and my throat wasn’t parched. I didn’t remember drinking anything, but I must have.

Snuggling against the pillow, I fell back into slumber.

“Rey.”

The dream I was having had been a good one. I’d been laying on my back in a swimming pool floating. I chased it, trying to ignore the voice drawing me away.

“Come on, I have food.”

“Cheeseburger?” I said, poking my nose out of the blankets. Enticed from my cocoon. 

“I could put ketchup on it,” Ben said, his body over me. He was wearing jeans, but no shirt. “It’s mom’s scalloped potatoes, with sides.”

I clutched the blanket at my neck, I was still naked, except for Cora’s necklace, which was shockingly still intact. I looked over his shoulder.

“They’re home, doubt they could have come if they wanted to. But I got our stuff and dinner.”

“Where are we?”

“One of the trapper cabins. It’s off season,” he said, half-sitting on the bed. 

“You own it?”

“Borrowing,” he smirked, brushing a finger along my temple to my jaw. “You need a bath.”

“Is it going to be the river?” I asked, remembering that yes, I was mad at him.

“Drew a hot bath, figured you could soak, eat, and then we could talk.”

“Talk or lecture?”

“Rey,” his lips moved next to mine. “I’d like to do other things that don’t require talking.”

“Are you going to bark and make me?”

His lips were on mine. I protested into his mouth as he scooped me up. His chest rumbled, amused. I felt well enough to bite his lower lip, making him draw away. He studied me, beginning to walk. 

“You stink,” he said, bringing me into the bathroom. 

“You suck,” I retorted, my breath drawing in sharply as he immediately lowered me into a surprisingly large bath. 

It was hot, and I mean hot. Did he have any idea how  _ hot _ that was? Was he trying to hurt me? The steaming water was fragrant and I smelled lavender—. Lavender? I loved lavender. 

One moment I was aware of all my pain and aches and resentment and anger from our forced march, and the next moment they were leaving me, the hot water pressing all around my body and drawing all the discomfort out. I went limp as he released me, relaxing completely, my face barely above water, suppressing a groan of pleasure.

“I take it that feels good?” I heard from next to me, my tormenter still at my side.

“Yes,” I sighed, closing my eyes. “Go away.”

I heard another chuckle, deep, and then nothing. I really hoped he had done what I said, just this once. I was never leaving this tub. I would add more hot water. I would turn into a pruny old woman and he wouldn’t want me. I would dissolve into a boneless heap and drip through the floorboards before he realized. 

I felt a light touch on my knee, both of them together and bent, a little chilly outside the water. Still there. Drat. My brow furrowed lightly and then cleared. I would ignore him. 

My breasts felt light, floating, my body rising out of the water a little with my inhale, sinking with my exhale. Heat was all around me. I hadn’t realized how chilled I had felt. The touch on my knee traveled, gentle, up and down my upper thigh, slow. Idle. Distracting. I tried to put it out of my mind, aware of my own breathing. 

I felt his hand on my other knee as he drew them apart. I tensed and closed them. He drew them apart again. I closed them, feeling my mouth tighten. I wanted him to leave me alone.

“Done with your bath so soon, kitten?”

My eyes slitted open, sliding to his, narrowing. That was a threat. His gaze was steady. He was such a jerk. I sniffed. No, it felt too good. I closed my eyes again. This time when his hands went to my knees, separating them gently, I left them there. Fine. As long as I got to stay right here, he could be crude and paw at me. It wasn’t like I could stop him anyway.

He didn’t paw at me, as if making me do that had been enough for him. It probably was, he was such a control freak. My mind drifted. I almost didn’t feel the touch on the inside of my knee, traveling down. I tensed when I first became aware of it, but it was so light I didn’t mind. It felt good, actually, soothing. Sensitive, as he switched to the other, staying in that area. I relaxed a little and felt a twinge in my nipples, felt them tighten. 

He made a low noise, almost out of my range of hearing. I enjoyed the touch, was enjoying it more and more. It was heat and sensation. It occurred to me that I could pretend he wasn’t there, let it happen, and enjoy myself. I was getting sleepy again, my breathing deepening, but I was also aching some between my legs. 

His fingers hadn’t moved any lower on my thigh and I thought I wouldn’t mind if he did, a little. I shifted closer, not opening my eyes, letting him know that, going still directly after so I could deny it if he said anything. 

He didn’t, but his large hand took the hint, moving closer, circles on the skin of my thigh right next to my sex, his hand in the water now. I felt a deep and long twinge and then he was caressing the puffy lips between my legs, the warm water swirling. My mouth had parted, my breathing fast. He stroked there, no pressure, frustrating me. I moved again, my knees spreading a little more, arching lightly. 

He gave me what I was asking for, his fingers pushing in as I felt the fingers of his other hand on my nipple. He squeezed with that hand, plucking, while his other ran up and down my sex, his fingers finding places. 

Yeah. Okay, I was wet. I hadn’t realized I was so wet. I was embarrassed, a little, it was so obvious, not even the water able to stop the slippery path of his fingers as he pressed two into me. I kept my eyes closed, but I couldn’t stop myself from giving him a better angle, his thumb rubbing above, the fingers of his other hand going to my other breast, my nipples. 

That felt good. That felt so good. I could feel it building in slow waves, the next crest even better. I heard myself making noises, heated, soft cries, encouraging sounds. I was going up fast. I couldn’t possibly stop it now, it just felt too wonderful. I was going to climax. 

Just as the pleasure was about to break over me, everything changed, my soft, erotic and warm bubble bursting in an instant, chaos intruding, a big man rudely making himself known in my world as he lifted me straight out of the water. 

My eyes flew open and I cried out, surprised, as I found myself standing, facing the tile wall, my head turned and my cheek pressed against its hard wet coolness, my feet still in the bath, and six or seven feet or so of very aroused werewolf pressed against my back. My hair was between us, trapped. His knee inserted itself between my legs, then his other, a rude motion and I was fully spread, my butt tilted, something very large nudging between my legs. 

“You’re awfully slippery, Rey,” he rumbled into my ear, grunting, nudging harder. 

I felt my own flesh yielding to him, felt him begin to slip into me. I held myself still, my sex throbbing, wanting it but unsure. He moved, huge, pressing in. I jerked, taking more of him, and then I was pushing back, chasing it a little, panting. 

My eyes closed again. I had forgotten my strategy. I would concentrate on the pleasure of it and forget him. His hand came and pressed my hair back away from my face, his lips next to my cheek, scenting down to my throat, nuzzling me. 

“Don’t go away from me,” he breathed, his hand going to my breast. 

I drew in a sharp breath and opened my eyes. I knew he was looking at my face, I could feel it. He tugged my nipple, twisting, and I jutted, the pleasure intense. He grunted when I did it, his other hand landing on my hip as he began to thrust into me. There was so much of him. I was meeting him, his hands roaming my slippery wet body, my belly, my breasts, my ass. 

Then his fingers were between my legs, rubbing my sex, rough, his thrusts violent now, growling. It was all I could do to stay still, my body rigid, more pleasure than I could manage. I whined, squirming. 

“I know,” he said between thrusts, his breaths sharp, explosive. 

My body was shaking, my thighs, impaled on him. I threw my head back and came, crying out, realizing I was but I didn’t care. He pumped into me, pinning me, pressing me against the tiles, just his hips working. His hands were over mine as I came so hard, crying out again. The pleasure swept through me, unable to move. 

“Oh, fuck,” he said, and his sex swelled and lifted in me. 

He was coming. He stopped thrusting, his hips grinding on me from behind like he wanted closer, his grunts deep and needy. I felt stuck on him, unable to move, my own climax still cresting, and then I was pulsing wildly. I gave a helpless cry, the waves just beginning to recede. 

He grunted with it, pulling out and shoving in, pinning me again, and then he growled, snuffling, and cried out, thrusting into me sharply two more times, three. I whined, sensitive, and heard him make a triumphant, satisfied sound, thrusting deep again, getting under me and throbbing. 

I returned to myself. I was panting, still pressed to the tile, still with a great big werewolf behind me, in me. I could feel his heart pounding against my back. 

He huffed into my hair. Rubbing his forehead between my shoulder blades, kissing the curve of my spine, before withdrawing.

“Do you still want that cheeseburger?” he asked, laughing.

***

The waitress set the food down in front of me. I had thought he was joking, but apparently we were not so deep in the woods that a twenty minute drive in my car hadn’t brought us back to it. He’d retrieved everything while I’d been asleep, which, much to my surprise, had been close to twenty-four hours.

It was eleven at night. The name of the diner had  _ Mom _ in front of it. The cheeseburger had bacon on it and it was leaving a grease stain as I lifted it. Starving. Ben had gotten the same thing, but he watched me take a bite, leaving his untouched.

“You’re doing well, better than most who start,” Ben said, grabbing the ketchup.

My mouth was full, or I’d have laughed. He knocked the bottom of the glass bottle and the contents squelched out reluctantly.

“Why don’t we talk about the positives, before you get all hot about the negatives.” He added glancing up, knowing exactly what was on my mind. “First. You shifted. Wasn’t sure you would be able to, and that’s an accomplishment in itself.”

My stomach rumbled, demanding carbs. I decided to listen and eat. Plus, when he heard what I had to say, I might not get to finish my food.

He grabbed his coffee. Staring inside it for a minute before taking a sip, he grimaced and set it down. “You understood that there are two parts to being a were. Our rational brains and our instincts. It’s not easy, and it takes years to find the balance.”

I grabbed a napkin, wiping my lips. A vanilla milkshake with a cherry on top was in front of me, and I didn’t even bother with the straw, just drank from the cup. It was cold and delicious, the ice cream rich.

Instead of grabbing the coffee he pushed it aside and grabbed the complimentary icewater. “You didn’t try to shift back, at least not when I expected you to.” He said, before taking a long chug. the cubes rattling as he set it down

He wasn’t ravenous like me, which meant he’d eaten while I’d been asleep. My burger was almost gone. I was pretty sure I could eat six of them.

“And you have endurance.” His voice complimented. “I wasn’t expecting to walk that long. In fact, I wondered if you were starting to test mine.”

The waitress did a quick check by, a plump woman with black tipped hair and wing-tipped eye-liner. Her gaze lingered on Ben before widening at the decimated burger and my stuffed cheeks. 

“We’re fine,” Ben said, coolly, dismissing her before she could ask.

When my burger was gone, Ben grabbed his and put it on my plate. “We didn’t hunt, so you’ll have to consume fuel the old-fashioned way. It may not seem like it, but I went easy on you as best I could.”

“Bullshit,” I spat, unable to keep my anger in check. 

“You broke after a doe without scenting the fawn with her. You didn’t obey, after  _ knowing _ you should, when your rational brain was capable of doing it. You attacked me and I took you down with zero brutality, giving you plenty of time to recover after. You shut down communication because of pride—.”

“You used your voice.”

“You refused to follow, and I did that partly to keep you from acting out of instinct again.”

“Because you were being a jerk. I don’t want to cower and heel. I would have listened. You don’t have to punish me for every infraction. There are other ways to learn than by beating something down ‘til it rolls over.”

His lips pursed in a hard line. I grabbed his burger, my hunger outweighing my dignity as I started wolfing it with the same fever as I did the first. 

“The walk was to teach you—.”

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Talk down to me. We both know what the walk was about. Submission.”

“You have to learn your place.” His fingers drummed on the table top, but his voice didn’t have the edge. It was a challenge. He was listening to me. 

“Then be a teacher, not my fucking master. You want me to follow, be someone I want to follow. You know I’m your equal, so stop making me something I’m not.”

The cafe was almost empty, the door jangled and I glanced over seeing a woman, clearly pregnant, walk in. She was alone, but a man waved at her at a booth, and she smiled in recognition, making her way toward him.

“If I were to teach you, under this idea that it would be willingly, would you accept my judgement without question, trusting that I would have your best interest at heart?”

“When can I ask questions?”

“Before and after.”

“Don’t use the voice.”

He huffed, annoyed. “I will. If I need to. I’m making an allowance. You wish to learn, and I’ll admit, I’d rather have you accept it voluntarily.”

It had to be enough for now. Push too much and he’d be inclined to retract his compromise. I felt better, my stomach full. The woman at the table several down was laughing, her hands on the menu as the man across from her pretended to talk to her belly.

We hadn’t used protection. 

“Ben,” I said, wondering how to broach this. “Sex between us.”

“That’s not going to stop, kitten. I’ve killed men for you, and proven myself your mate.” His gold eyes brightened for a minute, before his lips quirked up. “But our coupling has been enthusiastic, to say the least, has it not?”

I ignored his smug smile. “I never drank the tea, what if—,” I glanced over at the woman, and his eyes followed before returning to me. “It’s not a big chance. I don’t think the heat was a real one.”

“Wouldn’t be so bad, a pup in you. We’d have to return to the pack.”

Another thought arose. “Is it true you give the girls away?”

He hadn’t expected the question, and for a second he looked at a complete loss for words. His large hands open and closed before settling palms down on the table.

“Where did you hear that?” he said, his voice quiet.

“Plutt,” I said, no reason to lie. “But it’s not true, is it?”

I knew the moment his shoulders sagged and he leaned back against his seat, losing every shred of his arrogant stance. He met my gaze, his lips parting slightly.

“Rey–”

“You know my background in the system.” I reminded him. “I would never allow a child to be taken from me. Do you hear me, Ben? If you want me willing, you better know, I would die first.” My voice rose and customers glanced over at us. The waitress who was bringing water over to a table, gave us a reproachful stare. I clamped my teeth shut, looking at my hands. 

Instead of chastising me as the waitress had, his eyes flickered with something close to pity. He reached out grasping my hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Girls are rare, one for every four or five boys. Often they are the pups that don’t survive the first year. I would never tear a child away from you, but you have to know, that should her mate be with another pack, we would have to allow her to live with a surrogate family once she is weaned.”

A tear slid down my cheek. I didn’t think I was, but it would happen eventually. I withdrew my hands and met his eyes, feeling something cold take root.

“I’ll drink your mother’s tea. You can teach me and I will be obedient. You may even rut when you like. But you will not force me to bear your child. Tell your pack I’m sterile, that I cannot carry, tell them whatever lie you must.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, but I was beyond caring if I pissed him off. Something told me there was one card left in the deck, one that he wasn’t going to risk—me.

“If you try, I won’t run away. I’ll take out all possibility of it. You cannot breed what isn’t breathing.” I grasped the locket, wondering if he even knew what was inside. He would never let me wear it if he did.

His lips curled back, the gold in his eyes flashing, but I didn’t react. He could right now ask me to grovel, to submit, but deep down, he could feel across our bond that he would still lose. I waited for the anger, for the punishment, or even contempt. Instead I felt something hollow.

A grief for something hoped for. Family.

“I swear to you, by the full moon, you shall never be separated from your child.”

The oath given. It was just words, but I knew as he said them that he would hold fast. We had been landlocked a minute ago, wrestling for control, and he had bent. I wasn’t sure how to proceed. “But won’t your pack make you if—.”

“I’ll pray for sons, but should we welcome a daughter, then I will hold my oath to you and accept the consequences of what may come after.”

He slid out of the booth, clearly done with dinner and our conversation. Fishing from his wallet, he dropped a fifty on the table. I was rattled. 

I followed, noticing the waitress didn’t bother asking if Ben wanted change. Once outside, he walked to the car and opened my door.

“Ben…”

“You’ve made your oaths, I’ve made mine. Tomorrow we’ll see if you're as obedient as you promised.”

I slid into my seat, buckling up. 

We drove in silence, but when he noticed me shiver, he turned the heat on. I felt nothing from him, the bond between us shut down. When I reached for it, his teeth showed, and I got the message. It shouldn’t matter. Really. 

Ben restarted the fire at the cabin after we arrived. His manner to me cold, I slipped into bed after I changed into my long t-shirt, sure he was going to either ignore me or, worse, kick me to the floor. When the covers came up and the bed sunk down, I held my breath, my body tense.

His arm slipped around me, drawing me close. His touch was gentle, even as I felt no give in him opening up, allowing me to gauge his emotions. We lay in the dark for a while. It didn’t feel like a win. It felt like maybe we almost had found a truce. I rolled over, shifting to look up at him, his face highlighted by the faint light of the flame. It made the gold in his eyes appear almost luminescent.

“Is it random?”

“What?” he asked, his eyes guarded.

“Finding a mate? I could have been anyone, some genetic tick in me, making me what I am.”

He fingers stroked my shoulder, trailing down to my elbow, and back up.

“In lore, we were a single flame, broken apart and set in two bodies. Brought together because without the other we would turn to ash.”

My fingers touched under his chin, lightly. My thumb brushing his lips. “Before Plutt, I would have thought it was a curse.” I said truthfully.

“What now?”

For the first time, his resolve to keep me out wavered, not enough so I could see deep, but enough to know his mind was churning with a mixture of emotions that was making him hide them away.

“I’m a werewolf, like you. I can’t deny it, or pretend it away,” I said. I stroked his cheek, trying to find a way to say what I needed to. “There’s something in me that knows I am bound to you. And the sex is good,” I saw his eyebrow arch at my word choice. “If it was just that, we’d be fine, but I don’t know you. I don’t know your favorite color, or the name of your first pet, or if werewolves keep pets. You don’t eat them, do you?”

He chuckled. “No, we don’t eat them. Pet’s are not uncommon, though the closest I came was a goldfish that lasted three days on my dresser before it went belly up. At six, I thought I had to recreate the ocean for it, and added rocks, plants and, unfortunately, salt.”

“Oops,” I smiled. “I wanted a dog. Was going to get one after school was done.”

“Well my dad took that mutt home, that was at Cora’s house. Charlie or Chews. I can’t remember, it was slobbering all over the porch.”

“Chewie.”

“I have a feeling it’s attached it’s lazy ass to him, if you’re hoping to adopt it.”

His shoulders were relaxed, and I touched the tip of his ear, drawing around it, feeling as I did the bond between us crack once again.

“I couldn’t have pets, but I loved animals. When I was eleven I made a fake ID and worked at the zoo for three weeks after school until my social worker caught me.”

“How did you make a fake ID, and how old did you pretend to be?”

“Fourteen, and the library. I took an ID that someone had lost and doctored it up. They paid me under the table and had just been happy I was willing to do the chores no one else had wanted, like muck the petting zoo out. Unfortunately one night my parents fought loud enough for the cops to be called and the authorities couldn’t find me, my sister told them what I was doing so they wouldn’t send out an Amber alert.”

I said it lightly, even smiled a bit, thinking of the social worker who had kept a stern face as she’d walked me to the car, but once behind the wheel had informed me, that in all her years, she’d never found a lost adolescent in the middle of the night doing something productive and that didn’t involve boys or drugs.

I was brushing his hair. He closed his eyes, and his expression relaxed, his hand stilled and for a half-second, an image came of a woman singing. I didn’t react or address it. His eyes opened after a minute and he chuckled.

We talked about my childhood, about his. Though I think he watered a significant portion down. It wasn’t secrets, but things we'd have told each other on a first date. When I yawned for the tenth time, he kissed the spot between my eyebrows, and rumbled that we’d be too tired to hunt anything more than coffee in the morning if we didn’t go to sleep.

“I’m not eating Bugs Bunny,” I said, thinking of actually chewing on rabbit as I would a piece of jerky.

“Tomorrow night, I can’t wait to tease you about that resolve.”

“I’ll order pizza while you spit out rabbit fur.”

“We’ll see.” His chin was on top of my head.

My eyes closed, and I felt after a time the pull to slumber when the bond between us fully opened. What he’d kept hidden swirled around. The oath he’d given me had been no small one. He must have thought me asleep, because his mind was a flux of turmoil. If and when Snoke found out, he would take it for what it was, a direct challenge to his authority. There would be no changing of the guard. When the time came, it would be nothing short of Bakarash.


End file.
